


Till Death Do Us Part

by PurpleRose328



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose328/pseuds/PurpleRose328
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. An accident separated Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase forever. Now, Annabeth has a new identity, a new name; a new face. Will Percy recognize her? Will they live to their promise "Till Death Do Us Part"? Thalico and Percabeth. Rated T for drama. A Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fan Fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jackson Meets Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank you for having an interest in reading this story of mine. I hope you'll enjoy! ;)  
> An AU love story of Percy and Annabeth. Let's just say Paul Blofis disapproves of Percy and Annabeth's relationship. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1- Jackson meets Chase**

It was morning at Manila, Philippines. In a little place in there, there was an inexpensive apartment, where our heroine stays.

"Wake up, Annabeth! Wake up." Thalia, Annabeth’s best friend, called. She opened the windows while Annabeth slowly opened her eyes. She felt the hot humid air warm her skin.

"What?" she asked as she covered her face with a pillow. She shielded her eyes from the blazing light of the morning sun.

"It's your big day!" Thalia said as she tried to remind her friend. Annabeth asked sleepily, her face still buried in the pillow.

"Big day?"

"Come on!" Thalia complained as she tried to pull the pillow. "You'll be late for your first job interview! Remember?"

“Oh!” she just said but after few seconds, her last words started to sink in. She suddenly opened her eyes and stood up." Oh no," she muttered under her breath and threw the bed cover. She made giant strides and moved fast like a lightning. After few minutes, she was all smiles and all done.

She started the engine of the old car owned by her deceased grandfather but it went dead. She started it again and went dead.

“Come on! Come on! Please don’t be a jerk. I need to be there on time.” she muttered and as if sympathising with her, it suddenly roared into life. It was not her bad day after all.

She whistled her favourite tune as she drove on the fast lane trying to calm herself.

Ayala Avenue in Makati was already packed with heavy traffic. She swerved to the right hoping to head for a short cut route but she didn't notice a black limo coming from the opposite direction.

She was surprised when she heard a loud bang. She came down from her car and so did the passenger of the brand new black limo.

A Caucasian skin, tall and handsome guy wearing sunglasses came out of the limo. He was wearing a business suit which looked like he was to attend an important meeting. He went straight to the tanned skin young lady.

"Watch, where you're driving, woman."

She was taken aback. The man was rude. There was some air of arrogance in him which was annoying. She held her face high and folded her arms in front. "Sorry? You should watch where you're driving, man."

"Excuse me? Look what your car did to my limousine! It was a good thing you just bumped us. Something worse would have happened if you didn't pull on the brakes"

"Same to you, you act as if you're the King of the Road."

"Watch your language lady."

"It's you who should watch yours sir. You don't own this place."

They gritted their teeth like a lion and a tiger ready to devour each other.

"Look! What that stupid limo of yours did to my precious car!"

"Hahaha! That car of yours…precious? You're a crazy woman!"

"Don’t call me that Mr. Lunatic. I had shared many memories with this car and this was once owned by my beloved grandfather."

"So that's why, it's old. Even a junk shop will not have any interest in buying that garbage car."

"Don't ever insult my grandfather's car!" replied Annabeth hot colour rising in her cheeks. She retraced her steps and went back to her car. "I've got no time, arguing with you! I'm leaving! I can't believe I wasted 30 minutes of my time with your useless limo!"

Annabeth went inside and started the engine.

"Oh yeah! At least, my limo is not a junk compared to yours."

Annabeth almost hit Percy with her car and even blew the horn loud warning him to step aside.

Percy removed his sunglasses that revealed sea green eyes. Then he muttered, "What a crazy woman!" His assistant called and motioned him to come inside because they had to leave.

* * *

She was sitting on the front row.

"It's your turn, Ms. Annabeth Chase." an old woman with spectacles called. Annabeth stood up nervously and approached the door. She took a deep breath. She opened it and saw a man sitting on a black chair, his back turned towards the door. She narrowed her eyes.

"Wait!" she said to herself. "That man looked familiar. Caucasian skinned? Check. Tall and handsome? Check. Wearing business suit? Check." Every feature of the man she encountered this morning matches her interviewer. Her eyes widened in horror and she hurriedly went out of the room and closed the door. She began to breathe hard and put her hands to her mouth.

"No, this should not be happening to me," she said. "It shouldn't be him. No, no, NO!" she thought, but a part of her kept thinking so. Because of this, she wanted to melt and disappear right at this very moment.

The old woman who was standing beside her furrowed an eyebrow and asked "Is there something wrong, Ms. Chase?" Annabeth got startled. She said nervously," N-Nothing madam! I just felt nervous. I'm going back now." She then opened the door and entered.

"G-G-Good morning, sir!" she said trying her best to feel calm. But because of too much nervousness, she accidentally closed the door with a loud bang. The man moved but did not look up. From the side, Annabeth could barely see his face. He was reading the resume in his hand.

"So, you're Ms. Annabeth Cha…" Percy looked at Annabeth. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. He narrowed them and suddenly a flush of anger rushed into his face. Same went with Annabeth.

"You again!" they both said in unison. They looked at each other with accusation. Just like this morning.

"What are you doing here inside my office?" It was Percy who spoke first.

She regained her composure and held her head high. "I think sir you can see the obvious. I'm applying for a job".

Percy let out a wide smile revealing white pearly teeth. It was a smile of insult. Annabeth gritted her teeth. "He smiles like the devil", she thought.

"Please sit down, Ms. Chase".

Annabeth sat herself on a chair in front of his table. She looked away avoiding his stare. He stood up and to her surprise stopped in front of her. Silence... She can feel the cool air coming from the air conditioner. He looked at her from head to toe increasing her nervousness.

"So, you're applying for my personal secretary?" He moved closer so she can hear the words clearly. She could smell his perfume. She tried to look away again. Percy returned to his chair and started the first question.

"Tell me something about yourself."

Annabeth cleared her throat and said in a husky voice. "I am Annabeth Chase fresh from graduate school. I took up Fashion Arts at St. Benilde University specializing in Jewelry Design."

"Jewelry Design huh?" he interrupted. "That's unusual. Go ahead, Ms. Chase. How about your family?"

"I'm living on my own now, sir. I have a father, Dr. Frederick Chase, and a step mother and two step brothers."

"And why do you think I will hire you for the job?"

Annabeth let out a smile and said "Beside my good looks, I am friendly and..."

"Friendly? Ha ha ha. That's how you acted this morning? Friendly?" he said in a sarcastic voice laughing. His laughter filled the room.

Annabeth tried to calm herself. This man is impossible! He is evil. He is arrogant. He is loathsome! If only he could slap his face.

"Well, that's all for the day, Ms. Chase. My assistant will give you a call later."

She did not thank him and instead she stood up and walked to the door. Anger kept flushing and she breathed hard to compose herself. Why were there days that were really so bad? She wished she could apparate and disappear from this very place. Hope she could erase this day from her lifetime memory.

* * *

That evening, Percy was alone in his room. It was past midnight but still he cannot sleep. The morning incident kept flashing in his mind. The girl was beautiful but she was proud. And yet when she talked about her family, there was so much loneliness in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her for what reason, he did not know. He kept telling his subconscious to forget about the girl. She was just an ordinary girl and does not deserve his attention. It was almost morning when sleep came.

* * *

She was preparing breakfast in the kitchen when the phone rang. Thalia just came from the bathroom so she got there first. "Annabeth, it's for you girl." Annabeth put down the pan she was holding and went hurriedly to the phone.

"Hello! Good morning!"

"Good morning Ms. Annabeth Chase!" It was an old woman's voice. "This is Katie Williams from Jackson Group of Companies. You are to report to the Office of Percy Jackson at exactly 10 am today. He is expecting you."

"Thank you very much," Annabeth said.

When she put down the phone, she put on another wild face. Why was she asked to report this soon?

She was there ten minutes before the time. While waiting outside, her mind began racing. "What does he want to talk to me about? Oh no! What if it's about the damage to his car?" Just the thought of it made her sick. She sighed. Only three words can explain her situation right now. She's in TROUBLE!

"Ms. Chase," the spectacled woman said.

"What should I do?" Annabeth thought.

"Ms. Chase," the old woman repeated.

"I don't have enough money to pay for the repair!"

"Ms. Annabeth Chase!" the old woman said loudly almost shouting.  Annabeth got startled. She blinked and came back to reality. "Mr. Jackson is waiting for you inside his office."

Annabeth stared at the door as if it was cursed. She gulped and nervously entered the room.

Percy was reading a file when she came in. Before he could speak she started to apologize.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to bump your limo. I'm sorry sir for not noticing it. I'm sorry sir for arguing with you and calling you King of the Road. I'm sorry for everything I said. I've got no money to pay for the repair of your car and for the damage I caused. I'm sorry…"

Percy just stared at her blankly wondering if she was crazy. Then he laughed out loud. His laugh echoed inside the room.

"Do you think I bothered to call you for the incident yesterday?" Percy asked trying to stop himself from laughing. Annabeth just stared at him. What's funny?

Percy suddenly extended his hand for a handshake. "I'm Percy Jackson, Vice President for Jackson Incorporated and you're going to be my personal secretary. Welcome to Jackson Group of Companies Ms. Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth got shocked from what she heard. Can we rewind? Did he just say "You're going to be my personal secretary?"

Annabeth shook his hand. "Thank you for hiring me Mr. Jackson and I'm sorry again for all the things I said yesterday."

"Don't worry Ms. Annabeth Chase. And to start your day, let me introduce to you Jackson Group of Companies." and he pointed to a nearby door and they both entered. It was a large room with oval shiny table used for presentation. He went towards a wide screen and turned on the projector.

Annabeth sat down and giant slide images appeared. "As my personal secretary, you have to familiarize yourself with the different businesses of Jackson Group of Companies. The building full of glass that you can see on the right side is the JM also known as Jackson Mall located at Pampanga, Philippines. It is a one stop shopping mall standing on a 5 hectare commercial lot. There is a supermarket, fast food chains, banks, amusement park, and rows and rows of retail stores. Jackson Mall also started to branch out in the Pacific, in India and Singapore. Next is Jackson Estates Incorporated and it manages the Jackson Hotel in Zurich Switzerland, Dubai, France, and condominium units in Hong Kong and Middle East. The last one is the JFC also known as Jackson Financial Corp. This company handles the Jackson Bank International which has branches in New York, London, and Sydney, Australia. As my personal secretary, you are expected to organize events, communicate with the country managers of these businesses and set my schedules on different meetings. As for today, you can have an early dismissal and start your formal work tomorrow. I usually report for work as early as seven in the morning Miss Chase so don't be late."

Annabeth stood up, got her bag and left the room feeling dazed with the turn of today's events. . "Goodbye, sir," she just said.

When she left, Katie Williams, Percy's assistant asked" Of all applicants Mr. Jackson, why did you choose her?"

Percy blushed and said "Well…." He made a "come closer" movement in his hand and the old woman followed.

"Because," Percy murmured "She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen". And his assistant let out a wide grin.


	2. Lovestruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> BE READY TO SQUEAL! This chapter is SO romantic!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Chapter 2** \- **Lovestruck**

It was a normal day for Annabeth when she reported for work the following day. Her car was still at the mechanic for repair so she had to commute and leave home early to avoid being late. Her boss, Mr. Jackson was not around the whole day though he left some notes to keep her busy. She has to coordinate with the branch in India for the launching of products of some sort.

Her big surprise came before noon when a utility man came in bringing a bunch of red roses on her desk. "For Miss Annabeth Chase." he said.

"For me?" she asked in horror. Who is it from? Who would care to give her flowers? Nobody in her entire life has ever given her a flower. She hadn't had many admirers in her student days for she said they feel intimidated with her. She fumbled on the note tucked inside a stem. It read:

_Miss Chase,_

_Please accept my peace offering…_

_Percy Jackson_

If she had been a starry eyed teenager, she could have blushed a lot. Red roses huh? But no! They didn't mean anything. As the note said, they were peace offering. They should have been white for purity and sincerity not bloody red. Red is the color of love. Whew! She's imagining things too much.

She placed the red roses in a vase beside her desk. They were too delicate to push aside. Besides, they came from... she sighed again. Too much imagination!

True enough, she was busy the whole day, her phone hot from different calls. The day ended without a shadow of Mr Jackson. She wanted to thank him for the flowers. How sweet of him to even bother to send her flowers for reconciliation. Is this how rich men treat their secretaries? How ironic! Bosses are bully, slave drivers, and no heart.

She brought the flowers when she left home. It would be weekend tomorrow and it would be a pity if she will leave them to wilt for two days. Katie Williams, Mr Jackson's assistant, was raising an eyebrow when she walked passed her bringing the flowers. It's not her character to be nosy, but she smells something between these two.

Annabeth again put the flowers inside her room. She did not know why but something inside her made her take a stem and press a flower inside her favorite book.

"For some remembrance," she said. She wrote a note underneath. "Peace offering from Mr. Jackson."

She was not aware that this note will play an important role in her future…

Percy spent the weekend in a beach with his best friend Nico. He always loved water. Sometimes he felt that water was part of his life... The beach made him feel calm and warm and at peace. When he was still a student, he awed his classmates when he stayed underneath a pool for an hour without emerging above. So strange! Earned him the title "Mr. Waterman".

But today, his mind was in a whirl. He could not keep his mind straight. Something troubled him. A girl. He had not felt this same since high school. But crushes were different.

"Hey, pal! What's up?" It's Nico interrupting his thought.

He just gave him a blank stare and shook his head. Nico was confused and smiled. He could guess what was in Percy's mind. Yes! He seldom went wrong. How could he when he had already felt this same before with a girl.

"If I were you," he teased "I will propose on Monday. This will save you energy, effort and lots of sleepless nights" he joked.

"Do you think I need to do that? You see, I just met her a few days ago. But I don't know. It seems too hasty. I might be wrong."

"You'll never know unless you try. You'll never know not until you get there. But do you know what the best thing to do, Perce? Let's get up and get on the water. We did not come here just to stare at the sea."

And Nico ran off to the water. Percy came in next. But as soon as he submerged his head on the water, he saw Annabeth smiling at him. It would be too much fun if Annabeth will stay here at the beach with him. He's going crazy. Yes, he will ask Annabeth for a date on Monday.

Percy was at the office at exactly 7:00 A.M. Too early but he has plenty of papers to sign. When Annabeth came in, he looked at her in the corner of his eye. While Annabeth, when she saw Percy at his desk, suddenly felt nervous. She wanted to say thank you for the flowers but no words came. It seemed her throat was dry

"Hmmm… good morning!" Percy said making Annabeth feel awkward with his first greeting.

"Ahh... good morning sir! Thanks for the flowers."

Annabeth felt more nervous when Percy stood up and gave her a stare. "I hope you like them."

"Yes, they're beautiful." And she turned making her way outside. She was wondering why she kept on answering with monotone. With Percy around, she couldn't seem to feel comfortable.

She sat on her desk in a cubicle right outside his office. "Miss Chase, can you please bring me the Asian reports," Percy interrupted on the interphone.

She fumbled on the file and stood up. "The launching sir is set on the second week of August. The local mayor is invited together with some celebrity endorsers. Advertisements on the date will appear starting tomorrow on the local newspapers and magazines."

Percy let out a smile satisfied with the developments. Annabeth was very efficient, intelligent and smart. It's good he made the right move in hiring her.

Before the day ended, Percy made sure he could ask Annabeth for dinner. He felt uneasy asking the girl out. Ever since he obtained that social status as an executive of Jackson Inc., asking girls out seemed to be so easy. Normally, he just ask his assistant Katie Williams to set the date and that was it. No effort at all. But not with Annabeth! He did not want Katie to handle it this time. Annabeth was different from all the girls he had met. There was something in her that made his heart throb for the first time. Could be love at first sight. He couldn't believe he was that smitten with the girl.

When Annabeth was about to leave, he took the first move.

"Since you accepted my peace offering, I hope I could take you home. To discuss some important issues," he lied.

Annabeth was surprised. She just let him led her to the parking area where most officers of the company parked their car. And his driver was not around. He drove it himself.

"Where to?" he asked as he fasten his seatbelt.

"I hope it won't be too much trouble sir."

"Not at all. We need this time to bond together. I want to know you better Miss Annabeth Chase." There, he said it.

She felt color spread all over her face. She cursed herself for being so naive.

She watched his hand as he drove the wheels. She can't understand why she can't even dare look at his face. If not at his hands, it's the scenery outside.

"Err… Ms. Chase, can I call you Annabeth?"

So gentle words, soft spoken that she seemed to be mesmerized. She tried to look at his face. An angular face with smiling eyes, teeth that were white as pearls, skin that was tanned by the sun. He was like a god crafted to perfection. Whew! Reading too many mythologies…

Percy glanced at her waiting for an answer. She let out a smile. "Yeah sure… By all means."

"Then you can call me Percy." He said the words with finality.

They passed by rows of restaurants whose neon lights illuminate the whole city.

"Care for a bite?" he asked.

She nodded. Actually, she was not hungry. She just wanted to have an excuse to be with him longer. She can't take him off her mind much more her sight.

He parked the car at the rear end corner making sure it was locked. And she let him led her to a flashy fabulous restaurant that seem to be void of people. Looks like an exclusive one just for the rich.

"Table for two, elite room," he commanded the waiter-in-waiting along the entrance door.

They were led to another door and to a hotel like room with candle lights and shining glasses.

As soon as they sat down, the waiter gave Percy a booklet with the menus listed on it.

"What will you have?" He looked at her.

It's her first time to dine in a flashy restaurant and she felt awkward with his stare.

"The usual one," he told the waiter. "Fifteen minutes sir," he said.

Those fifteen minutes seemed to be the longest time in her life. She could hear the clock tick at the far end corner.

"I didn't know you were going to ask me out in a place like this tonight," she just said. "I should have dressed for the occasion."

He smiled. "You don't need to dress up Annabeth. You're beautiful as you are."

"Annabeth". Music to her ears! He said her name in the most beautiful way. Ahh! She seemed to be getting crazy. Getting crazy with the man in front of her. Everything in him was beautiful. She was love struck. Just like in a magical world. She will exchange everything just for this man. While Percy, he seemed to be so relaxed.

"Tell me something about yourself," he said. "Aside of course, from being beautiful? And talented?"

She laughed. Her first interview. Gosh! "I hope this interview is not for another job. I might fail this time."

He laughed too. "Yes, it's for another job. A special one… here." And he pointed to his heart. "If only you could fill it. I don't know. I'm so crazy about you Ms. Chase. I feel if I'm not going to tell you tonight I might blow up."

She stared at him in amazement. Couldn't believe her eyes!  It was as if she was in a trance. Was he confessing to her? Was he telling her he loved her? She felt any moment from now she was going to faint.

She just stared at him. And he stared back. They stared at each other so locked up. How long? They did not know. They didn't even notice the waiter laying out food on the table. Yes! They're in a fantasy world. It was like… Magic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **squeals** Isn't it romantic? What's your favorite part? Mine is the last part with the 'MAGIC!' thing. Why? I got that on the movie of Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan called “Sleepless in Seattle".  
> R&R!


	3. The Jackson Empire Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This is a Sally and Poseidon chapter. It will be in two parts. Many of you asked about Paul Blofis and Smelly Gabe, so to clear some things out this chapter is about the past. How the Jackson's wealth started and everything.
> 
> Be ready to squeal again! And this is AU. No monsters, Kronos, demigods and everything.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 3-The Jackson Empire Part 1

It had not been an easy birth, but then for Jim and Laura Jackson, nothing had ever been easy. Jim had wanted a son, an heir who would one day be chairman of the Jackson Group. By the time the boy would be ready to take over, Jim was confident, his own name would stand alongside Ayala and Zobel, and by then the Jackson Hotel would be the largest hotel group in the world. Jim had paced up and down the corridor of St. Luke's Medical Center. He turned and retraced his steps once again, to see Dr. Rodek heading towards him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Jackson," he called.

"Thank you." said Jim eagerly.

"You have a beautiful girl." the doctor said as he reached for him.

"Thank you." repeated Jim quietly trying not to show his disappointment. He then followed the obstetrician into a little room at the other end of the corridor. Through an observation window, Jim was faced with a row of wrinkled faces. The doctor pointed to the father's first born. Unlike the others, her little fingers were curled into a tight fist. Jim had read somewhere that a child was not expected to do that for at least three weeks. He smiled proudly.

Sally's christening was something everyone present remembered. After the St. Augustine Cathedral ceremony, the guests made their way to the Jackson Hotel where Jim had taken a private room. He had invited over five hundred guests close to the couple. Jim's closest friend George Blofis, who owned several banks in the country, was made one of Sally's godparents.

Jim had wanted a second child who he hoped would be a son but when the doctor said that would be impossible because of his failing health condition, he gave up. He lavished Sally with affection and poured all his energy in building the Jackson Group. He wished he could build a hospital. He wanted to be a doctor, remember? The business grew as Sally grew.

Paul Blofis, George's eldest son, was Sally's childhood friend. They often were together in school's activities and though good, in Sally's opinion, was quite a bore. She doesn't have any choice for she knew only few men in her life.

In their teen years, everything was different. Sally was vibrant but Paul's interest was pure horses. One summer vacation, she convinced her dad to take summer job in one of the malls in the neighbourhood.

"But Sally, you can always work in one of our hotels, why take summer job in a mall?"

"Dad, I would like to learn the trade. Would you like to know what's in my mind?"

"Well…"

"Well, in the next decade, The Jackson Group will own the biggest shopping mall in the country and a chain of malls around the globe."

Jim laughed. Like any other proud father would be. He could not believe what he heard. Sally had grown smarter than he ever imagined. For any other girl her age who were concentrating on romance and crushes, she was there visioning the business in the next millennium. So, on the next day, Sally was employed as a saleslady in a candy store inside a mall.

"No, Poseidon, you're not serious," his best friend Benny Joe Thomas remarked.

"No? The Red Dragon beat us for the second time in a row. Why will another game hurt?"

He was the captain ball of the Black Stallion which could have landed them another first place in the football All Star Cup except for the two consecutive losses they suffered in the hands of their rival, the Red Dragon. Everybody expected the Black Stallion to win, but as fate had it, they were again beaten by a merely one point.

Poseidon shook his head. "Just a little push could have made the difference. No! Benny. That was not mere luck. It's simple complacency. All this popularity mania is getting in the heads of the boys thinking the gods are always on their side."

"Don't you think you need another time and take a break before another game was set? I mean to sit down and study how we can beat them this time around?"

"Man, sitting down will just break the momentum and before you know it, all their adrenalins have dropped back to zero. No! We will set the next game on Tuesday. Besides, coach and I have already agreed on the date."

Benny got hold of the water jug he was holding and made another gulp. Yes, maybe the next game will make the difference.

Before going home, Poseidon dropped at the mall to purchase the gloves he had been planning since last week. His schedule had been very tight and today after the game, he could squeeze in and drop at the store.

He strode down Levington Avenue and turned around a corner falling in with the pace of the city. He was already looking forward to the game next Tuesday. The last few months were already spent on rigid training and brainstorming and maybe his pals just needed some few days off before they set themselves on the next game. He too had to take some time off at the beach for heart warming surf. Oh, the sea! It had been a month since he had a taste of a fresh sea breeze. He missed the water and the waves. He smiled at the thought. He made his way among the crowd near the elevator when suddenly he saw a beautiful girl with long straight brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She seemed to be in a hurry unaware of the beauty she exudes among the crowd. He swerved to the right intent on following the girl. Her back was already towards him but she glided in such a fast pace that after few minutes he lost her. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. Until this moment he could not believe love at first sight was true. He thought of it as such a ridiculous idea fitted only in women's magazines. He wondered when he would ever see the girl again. He tried to look in the other way hoping she turned along the corner but she was nowhere to be found. Finally he gave up and made his way to the store to purchase new set of gloves.

"Good morning Sally! I'm Maize."

"Hi Maize! I love the smell of this store; chocolates, mint, banana, vanilla. You name it. "

"Yeah! I love sweets. My father used to call me 'Sweet Tooth' so that's the name of the store," she giggled as she pointed upward the signage "Sweet Tooth Candy Store".

Sally let out a smile showing white pearly teeth. She was excited to learn and start her first day of doing business in a candy store.

The days went by quickly as Sally studied every inch of customers who purchased candies in the store everyday. Majority of their customers were children and mothers who carried small token for their children. She can easily connect to her customers and Maize was glad of the increased in sales. As a treat, she invited Sally and gave her free ticket and a meal at the football game of Black Stallion and Red Dragon next Tuesday.

Maize had been Sally's constant companion and confidante in the days to come. Though not aware of Sally's secret, that being a daughter of a millionaire, they shared lots of things in common. She doesn't have so much close friends in school and she was glad Maize can relate to her. Though not a football fanatic, she accepted the date next Tuesday.

"Ready girl?" smiled Maize as she picked up Sally in front of a drugstore along the skirt of the city. She was wearing faded jeans, t shirts, and a bull cap. Though quite chubby, the attire becomes her while Sally, she settled for white shirt, faded jeans, and white sneakers. She had to sneak at the back garden because she saw the car of Paul Blofis entering the main gate of their house. She doesn't want another round of horse topic.

"Ready". Both dumped themselves inside a convertible car driven by Maize.

"Cool car."

"A gift from my father." Maize said as she turned right and drove straight to the highway and down to a street going to the stadium where the football game will be held. They bought themselves drinks and chips before settling on their seats. The stadium was packed with people, a sign that lots of fans were waiting for the next rematch of Black Stallion and Red Dragon.

When the game started there were loud cheers. Drums were heard as one by one each player entered the field.

"Go! Stallions go!" shouted Maize. She was on the top of her voice and the whole stadium was reverberating with cheers. Some were shouting Dragons while others Stallions.

Sally was amazed at the outpour of energy among the crowd.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we are here once again for the most awaited rematch of the game of the decade."

"Yeah Stallions! You better be good or WE'RE GONNA KILL YAH!" the cheer leader of the Red Dragon shouted.

When Poseidon entered the field, there was a loud uproar, majority from the girl fans. They were stamping their feet in unison producing a loud thud. The fans were going crazy that Sally can barely hear the cheers of the group.

"Don't you think he's gorgeous?" Maize whispered.

Sally studied the tall, lean man standing at the far end corner. He was bent as he gathered with his group. The game started.

True enough the game was exciting never failing the crowd with its roller coaster score. At first, the Black Stallions were on lead but on the last round, the Red Dragons made their way. Poseidon was shaking his head and was very tense. The coach signalled for a time out. Teddy Rally was replaced by B. J. Thomas and the game resumed.

The replacement proved to be very good because after ten minutes, the Black Stallions regained their lead.

"On the stone wall boys, on the stone wall!" shouted the captain as he signalled to the boys. The Stallions changed their positions which made it hard for the Dragons to penetrate the wall. When the bell rang, the crowd cheered. Black Stallions won the game. After few seconds, confetti was falling and balloons were up in the air. The champion was announced.

Poseidon and the group were surrounded by the cheering crowd. Next, reporters drowned them. Maize stood up and dragged Sally along.

"Where are we going?"

"Come on. He's signing autographs." And took a pad from her bag and headed towards the backstage.

Poseidon after the tedious game was very tired but he continued accommodating questions from the press and signing for the fans. When he looked up, his eyes widened. The girl he saw at the mall! It took him ages that day wondering where she went and here she was making her way towards him. Suddenly his heartbeat became faster and he seemed to be at lost. His heart was leaping with joy. He waved at her and made a sign to wait for him at the entrance of the backroom.

"Oh my God, he's signalling at us to wait for him. Oh my God!" chanted Maize as they positioned themselves near the door marked "Authorized Persons Only."

Poseidon strode fast towards them feeling uncomfortable. Sally smiled at him and his heart melted.

After Poseidon signed Maize's pad, he approached Sally. Maize on the other side was also jumping with joy.

He stretched his hand.

"Hi, um…I'm Poseidon." He said.

Sally looked at his hand. She was so shy.

Poseidon noticed that Sally didn't move at all, and he noticed that his right hand was so sweaty. He smiled sheepishly and wiped the sweat out of his hand.

"Sorry. Let's try again." Poseidon said as he outstretched his hand once again.

"Hi, I'm Poseidon."

Sally smiled warmly at him and shook his hand.

"I'm Sally Jackson. Nice to meet you, Poseidon."


	4. The Jackson Empire Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the part 2 of the Jackson Empire! :) Thanks a lot for the three kudos! :)

**Chapter 4-The Jackson Empire Part 2**

The lamp inside his study was half lit when Dave Harrold entered the room. He leafed through the papers on the table then pushed them aside.

"Not an unusual day for us Dave." He said as he looked up at the man who entered the room.

"Yes, Jim. The Blofis are making a good turn of their money as they increased their share on our hotels. Do you think they will aim to run it in the near future?"

"No, I don't think so. The Blofis cannot outrun the Jackson. You know that Dave."

"Yes, I know. He was a good friend way back in your school days. But do you think you can trust the guy?"

"George's intention is to strengthen their bank as they plan to merge it with the Jackson Group. But we retain the majority ownership as their share is only a few percentage compared to ours."

"This brings me to think why Paul Blofis is a frequent visitor of Sally these days. Did you notice?" Dave hinted. Jim looked at his assistant, friend, cousin rolled into one. Since that day when his Aunt Agatha came bringing Dave into their doorstep, he had treated Dave like the brother he never had. His sister Virginia had always been jealous of the affection he poured to a cousin he now only knew. Dave had always this intuition that never fails and he loved Sally like his own daughter.

"Yes. But this is good for both families as the Jackson will have a financial backer whenever we plan for expansion."

"But you were not yet updated with the latest news regarding your daughter," replied Dave as he sat down with Martini in his hand.

"Updated with what?" asked Jim curious with what his cousin had to say.

"Well," he smiled "Sally had been following this handsome football hero of the Black Stallion."

"You're kidding Dave! Tell me this is not true." This time Jim was not smiling. He was serious. His business partner George Blofis will blow his head off once he learned about this. This is bad news for both the Blofis and the Jackson.

Dave got up and took the newspaper and scanned the Sports section. There at the inset was a picture of the Black Stallion as they played with Red Dragon and another one below as Poseidon was surrounded by fans as he signed autographs and on the background was Sally with the owner of the candy store standing at the entrance of the backroom stage.

Jim tightened his lips as he stared at the picture. He released a deep breath as he controlled his temper. What would his business associates say once they saw his daughter in the picture waiting like a dog at a football player? He almost crumpled the newspaper he was holding.

Poseidon couldn't remember a time when he had spent all day thinking about a girl, but from the moment Sally had said "Yes" to this dinner tonight he had thought of nothing else. As soon as he met her yesterday at the game, he was determined to see her again.

"Shall I pick you up at your home?"

"No. Let's meet at a restaurant."

"Where would you like to go?"

Sally did not reply.

"How about at Allen's along Bel-Air Street?" Poseidon replied.

"Yes, that would be fine." was all Sally said

"Around eight suit you?"

"Around eight."

Poseidon gave an unusual amount of thought as to what he should wear that evening. He decided against a suit, finally selecting a navy-blue blazer and a pair of gray flannel slacks. He always loved blue, the color of the sea. He also spent a little longer looking at himself in the mirror. Too Ivy League he feared, but there wasn't much he could do about that at short notice.

He left the house just before seven. It was a crisp, clear evening and he arrived at Allen's a few minutes after seven thirty and ordered himself a Budweiser. Every few moments, he checked his watch as the minute hand climbed up to eight o'clock, and then every few seconds once it had passed the agreed hour. Thirty minutes had passed but there was still no sign of Sally. He was having this fear she might not show up or something could have happened to her. He blamed himself for not getting her address. Finally, she stood there on the doorway looking radiant in a simple blue dress. Her eyes searched the room. At last, she saw Poseidon walking towards her.

"I am sorry to be late—," she begun. She wanted to explain how hard it was for her to sneak again outside the house watching her father and Uncle Dave discussing at his study on the second floor.

"It's not important. What's important is that you came."

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"I wasn't sure." Poseidon said smiling. He stood there staring at her. "Shall we sit down?" he suggested, taking her arm and leading her to his table.

"And what do you do when you're not playing football?" asked Sally.

"I'm at Ateneo Business School."

She nodded as Poseidon pulled a chair for her.

Sally studied the menu on the table as the waiter waited for their order.

"Salisbury Steak?" she inquired

"A hamburger by any other name," said Poseidon.

She laughed and he noticed how beautiful she was. He was surprised that as the evening progressed it became obvious that she had seen more movies, read more novels, and even attended more concerts than he had. It was the first time in his life he regretted his single-minded dedication to football and did not have allotted time for other things.

"Do you live around here?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as she sipped the third coffee Poseidon had allowed the waiter to pour "With my parents." It seemed that this evening is about to end.

"Which part of town?"

"East Fifty Seventh Street." Sally replied.

"Then, let's walk," he said taking her hand.

They zigzagged back across town on their stroll toward Fifty Seventh Street. To prolong their time together, Poseidon stopped to gaze at the store windows which he would normally have passed on the trot. Sally's knowledge of fashion and shop management was daunting. Poseidon felt sorry that she had not been able to finish her education but had left school to work at the candy store.

It took them nearly an hour to cover the sixteen blocks from the restaurant. When they reached Fifty-Seventh Street, Sally stopped outside a small, old apartment.

"This is where my parents live." She lied. He held on to her hand.

"I hope you will see me again?" asked Poseidon.

"I'd like that." said Sally though not sounding enthusiastic.

"Tomorrow?" asked Poseidon diffidently.

"Tomorrow?" queried Sally.

"Not if you don't want to," he added.

"I'd love to," she said in a whisper "but I'm having dinner with my father."

"Good night Sally," he finally said "See you later." And he walked away.

Sally waited for him to make a turn before she turned around and walked the other way towards another street.

The following morning, before she left for work, her father called for her at his study.

"What is this I heard Sally that you're seeing this football kicker?"

"Yes. And he's got a name Dad. Poseidon."

"Whatever."

Sally did not reply. She could sense that everything was not well for her father.

"And how about Paul Blofis?" Jim asked.

"What about Paul Dad?" she interrupted. "I never went out for a date with Paul. And I never intend to."

This irritated Jim and made him blurt out "You will never see that football friend of yours Sally or else I will kick you out of this house." And his voice was threatening.

Sally was unusually quiet the whole day thinking of what her father said that morning. He couldn't mean it, she told herself. This is the first time she made her father upset. But what could she do? She loved Poseidon and not Paul Blofis.

She took out a piece of paper and scribbled his name. "Poseidon."

When she left that afternoon, Poseidon dropped at Levington Avenue to see her. But when he reached the candy store, she had left. He searched for Sally's face among the figures hurrying along. He would have given up if he hadn't recognized her straight brown hair among the crowd. The very thing that attracted him the first day he fell in love with her. She was on the other side of the street. Her apartment was in the opposite direction; somewhat guiltily, he decided to follow her. When she reached National Bookstore at Forty-eight Street, he stopped and watched her go into a bookshop. If she wanted something to read, surely she could have picked it up at the mall? He was puzzled. He peered through the window as Sally talked to a sales clerk, who left for a few moments and then returned with two books. He could even make out their titles:  _The Affluent Society_  by John Kenneth Galbraith and  _The One Minute Manager_  by Spencer Johnson. Sally signed for them—which surprised Poseidon—and left as he ducked along the corner.

"Who is she?" said Poseidon as he watched her back and entered Bendel's. The doorman saluted respectfully, leaving a distinct impression of recognition. Once again, Poseidon peered through the window to see saleswomen fluttering around Sally with more than casual respect. An older lady appeared with a package, which Sally had obviously been expecting. She opened it to reveal a full length evening dress in black that only rich women wear during cocktail parties. Sally smiled and nodded as the saleslady placed the gown in a white and brown box. Then mouthing the words "Thank you," Sally turned towards the door without even signing for her purchase. Poseidon barely managed to avoid colliding with her as she hurriedly went out of the store and hailed a cab.

He grabbed a taxi that an old lady originally thought was hers and told the driver to follow Sally's cab. "Just like in the movies." said the driver. Poseidon didn't reply. When the cab passed the small apartment house outside of which Poseidon and Sally parted last night, he began to feel uneasy. The taxi in front continued for another hundred yards and came to a halt inside an exclusive subdivision for the rich. She entered a grand mansion complete with a uniformed doorman, who was quick to open the door for her. With astonishment and anger, Poseidon jumped out of his cab and started to make his way near the gate.

"That will be a hundred pesos, fella," said a voice behind him.

"Oh, sorry," said Poseidon. He thrust his hand into his pocket and took out a note.

"Thanks buddy." the driver said. He tried to linger at the splendid house in front of him and after displaying a puzzled look, he turned and walked away.

"This is a surprise" Sally said as George and Paul Blofis entered his father's study.

"Yes, I intended not to announce to you for there might be another disappearance young lady," her father said. Paul positioned himself beside her. "Do you know anything about this?" she whispered to Paul.

"Not a hint," he replied. She made a face not sure whether to believe him or not.

"I am glad that finally we could already settle this." It was George who spoke first. "As you very well know Sally, your father and I had been very good friends' way back in high school days. And this friendship will be strengthened and be very well bonded now that the Jackson Hotel and the Blofis International Bank will merge and venture into a partnership. Everything will also be too perfect if you and Paul will be betrothed to each other in marriage in the near future."

Sally almost choked at the last words. Betrothed to each other in marriage in the near future? She glanced sideways at the man beside her. Yes, he was handsome and she was sure any girl would love to be his wife. He was kind, compassionate, wise, business-minded ... But the problem is … She doesn't love Paul. She loves Poseidon.

Jim Jackson was watching his daughter from the corner of his eyes. He made a "beware- look" as if telling her to "please behave."

There was an exchange of conversation mostly in business and finally Jim suggested a toast.

"For Paul and Sally,"

"For Paul and Sally,"

For the first time in her life Sally experienced how it felt to be slaughtered.

She was sent to a boarding school the following school year. She tried to communicate to Poseidon but his phone was always out. Up to her last day at the candy store, she was not able to talk to him.

With heavy heart, she admitted he might not call her anymore. She wondered why he suddenly changed. She always thought of that date at Allen's and the stroll along Fifty Seventh Street. Every time the phone rang, she always wished it was him. Every time she watched football game in her school she could see him. One day, she saw his picture in a magazine. She studied every detail of him, and how he smiles, and how he looked at her and without her knowledge, tears began to fall. How she missed him! She did not know when she and Paul were getting married. She was not even able to tell him she loved him. In one of her class, while the teacher was discussing economics, she drew out his name on her note "Poseidon."

During semester break from school, she went home. She was very excited. She visited Maize and her candy store. And she strolled along Fifty Seventh Street. And while sipping coffee at Starbucks, she saw him.

He has grown leaner and more handsome. He was wearing a tanned jacket and faded jeans and as he strode near her table, she suddenly stood up. He was taken aback when he saw her. They just stared at each other face to face.

"I err.. how are you?" It was Sally who spoke first.

He gave her a matter-of–fact expression and after few seconds, he said "Great!" When he did not say anything more, she sat down again, disappointed.

She was relieved when she saw him sit at her table. "I tried to call you but…." Her voice faded away.

"I don't want to hear anymore lies Sally," he finally said. His voice was cold.

She was surprised and took her seconds before she realized what he meant. She shook her head.

"Why do you need to lie Sally? Whoever you are, whatever you are, I don't give a damn. But to lie to me and deceive me face to face, that's another thing. And to think I was all falling for you…"

She bowed her head before she said " Poseidon, I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to…I was forbidden to see you again. You see, I will soon be getting married."

It was his turn to be surprised. "What? To whom?"

"To Paul Blofis, my childhood friend. It was an arranged marriage and…"

"My goodness Sally no!" his mood suddenly changed. "I won't let it happen. You cannot marry that Paul Blofis."

"It was already set though no date yet."

"We shall get married," he said

"Are you serious?"

"Never in my life had I been serious, girl."

He stood up and dragged her outside.

After three days they were married in a simple ceremony with Maize and Benny Joe Thomas standing as witness. Nobody else knew of the marriage except their two best friends. It happened so quickly. Now Sally was caught in a dilemma between her disobedience to her father and her love for Poseidon. She just crossed her fingers hoping her father will understand her in the end.

She went back to boarding school after a week promising to see each other when each can find time. They met secretly in a coffee shop or in a restaurant. In between business school, Poseidon phoned telling her his team were to travel in Asia for a competition.

And one day, the shock of her life came.

On television news, the anchor was reporting:

"Football hero and sports icon Poseidon is dead. While the Black Stallions were in Singapore for their 4th season competition, football hero Poseidon was reported missing by his team mates. The football hero was surfing over the weekend when a giant wave came and swallowed him up. A by-stander who witnessed the incident immediately reported to the authorities and a wild search was done. After a week, the searching was stopped and Poseidon was declared dead. Fans and the whole nation are grieving over the loss of-"

Sally turned off the television set staring at it in disbelief. No, it couldn't be true! Poseidon couldn't be dead! They were just married three months ago. She went down to her knees on the floor trembling. She sobbed and sobbed for how long she did not know. .Was there a possibility he was just missing and not dead? A surge of hope was there inside her, hoping he was still alive. Maize phoned her asking if she can come over to comfort her. She told her she was alright. Her Uncle Dave came over in the evening. Her food stayed cold, her bed unslept. In the days to come she lost so much weight because she refused to eat. She was rushed to the hospital when she collapsed one day while walking along the corridors of the school.

Jim Jackson was very restless as he sat beside his daughter at the hospital. He felt guilty treating her so strictly and meddling in her affairs. When the doctor came, he was all smiles.

"Mr. Jackson congratulations! You will now be a grandfather. Your daughter is two months pregnant."

Jim's jaw dropped as he sat bolted in his chair. How did it happen? And who was the father of the child?


	5. Till Death Do Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:   
> I'm really sorry for the late update! As my apology, I'll be posting SIX chapters today! :) May I hear an applause? *claps loudly* Thank you.   
> I want to thank everyone who left a 'Kudos' on this work! These are for you all! :)   
> WARNING: Nico di Angelo is a complete OOC (Out of Character)!  
> Lastly, enjoy!   
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Chapter 5-Till Death Do Us Part  
The early morning sun streamed across their backs as they unhooked their bicycles in front of Granny's House. They stopped for a moment to smile at each other. Yes, it had been two years since that magical night. Her long blonde curly hair shone in the sunshine and her eyes found his as she began to laugh.  
"Well, Mr. Executive Officer, how do you feel?"  
"Ask me that in two weeks after I get my appointment." Percy smiled back at Annabeth, shaking a lock of hair off his forehead. "And I have a very big surprise for you," he said teasingly.  
She gave him a quizzical look as Percy rapidly followed her behind. They were now hitching their bicycles as they sped across the countryside, riding ahead of each other or side by side.  
Two years had mellowed them. Two years had tested their love for each other. Two glorious years. Annabeth had never stopped showing him her deep love and appreciation and so did Percy. Perfect mate, Katie Williams had described them. His step father, Paul Blofis thinks the other way. Annabeth is not within their circle of business associates. Annabeth is not part of their elite status. In his opinion, her personality is too strong and intimidating and that has negative effect on the image of Percy as heir to the Jackson Empire. Yes, it was Sally's family who built the business. It was Sally's father who started it all but the Blofis' money also had tremendous contribution to the Jackson Group of Companies. Together with Sally, they have made what Jackson Inc. is now. A successful business conglomerate. Percy is just too blinded by Annabeth's manipulation. Percy is not aware of it but Paul could see it clearly. They say you have to stay from a distance to get the perspective of the real view. But Percy is very persistent. He emphasized that if he could not have Annabeth for a wife in the future, he will not marry at all. That he made clear with his step father.  
Paul Blofis have tried all ways to destroy whatever relationship Percy and Annabeth had. He tried all the techniques he knew but as Percy said, nobody can crash the bond between them. Percy had crushes before in school and had one or two relationships with other girls but nothing lasted as Annabeth. Annabeth was his true love. She got some depth and the enormous brain he could not see in other girls. Her cleverness is incomparable. At twenty, she was already wise and well versed in pain. The pain of being alone, the pain of being left. Her parents separated when she was young. She could not even remember her mother. Dr. Frederick Chase remarried and having a new family, she felt neglected. She had been on her own as far as she can remember, staying in school as a working student. She grew up in the company of friends of different ages who cared for her. In two years, she had learned to love Percy's family. She regarded Sally as her mother, the mother she never had. As for Paul, Percy's step father, ah, he was different. From the first day they met, she could feel his antagonism. He despised her.  
The sun rose higher in the sky as they pedalled through the narrow road towards a sandy route which led to a beautiful beach a few kilometres away. She wiped her sweat on her forehead as she said,"Hey Percy! Can we drop by at the beach?"  
"Sure babe. Care for a swim?"  
"No. Just want to watch the sun. I saw a beautiful spot the last weekend we were here."  
Before going straight to the beach, they first entered a souvenir shop located along the entrance. There were already lots of tourists camping along, some shopping for snorkels while others renting scuba gears.  
There were shirts with pictures of the tropics of Palawan, surf boards, photo frames with shell decors on the side, necklace beads, and bracelets. Annabeth watched a bracelet bead that was hanging on the corner. She came nearer and studied it in detail and ran her hands through it. Percy came behind.  
"Don't tell me you want to buy that?"  
"Cute, isn't it?"  
"What are you going to do with it? Dance Pearly Shell?" asked Percy as he gave a mocking laugh.  
"Haha…Funny!" she said as Annabeth rolled her eyes showing her sarcasm.  
"Seriously, do you like it? It looks like a toy bracelet to me."  
"Yeah, it's unique and a bit ethnic. Like it came from Atlantis." and she made a face again.  
Percy smiled and offered to pay for the bracelet. The saleslady said it was a good luck charm and every tourist that came their way and bought that bracelet reported of success and prosperity in marriage.  
"Well, we'll see", he said as he tossed the bracelet to Annabeth.  
"Success and prosperity. Do you think it's true?"  
"Don't know. Never believed in superstition," said Percy as they walked along the sand.  
They passed by a big rock, and Annabeth suddenly stopped. She tried to move it rolling it out.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Percy confused.  
"Just help me with this", she said huskily. "There! Whew!"  
Percy just stared at the rolled rock its weight leaving a hollow mark on the sand. "Now what?"  
Annabeth dug a hole in the sand and put the bracelet "This will be the symbol of our love. Like a monument, you know."  
Percy just shook his head. "You're reading too much novels. Hopeless romantic."  
"Right! I read a novel where the lead role used a bracelet and made a promise. Know what? True to their promise, after being separated for years, they found each other again and lived happily ever after."  
Then, a thought stuck her,"What if we also make a promise?"  
"So corny. So outdated. You know dear, you're a wise girl. I can't believe you'll be affected by a foolish novel."  
"Hey! It's not foolish. Just have this feeling that this moment is one of the most important moments in our lives. Just woman's intuition you know."  
"Okay. Okay. What do you promise?"  
Annabeth closed her eyes. "I promise not to forget you and not to forget everything that is here, what it stands for and to never say goodbye. Till death do us part."  
Percy almost gave out a laugh.  
"I'm serious," she said. "Okay. You"  
Percy still hesitant just shrugged his shoulder and closed his eyes. He sighed and felt the voice inside his heart and after a few minutes he said "I promise to love you forever and to never say goodbye. Till death do us part."  
Annabeth just stared at him. She couldn't believe such a beautiful promise will come from Percy. How she adored this guy, his sincerity, his honesty. She was almost in tears.  
She rolled back the rock and they continued strolling along the sand.  
After a while, she asked "Do you mean it?"  
"What?"  
"Your promise. To love me forever. Till death do us part."  
"Yeah. I'm practicing for our marriage vows."  
Ha! Ha…This is Percy. One moment he could be serious. One moment, he's silly. That's why she loved him.  
________________________________________  
"You know what I'm talking about Percy. You can't marry that girl!"  
They were inside the study discussing budget plans for the opening of a new building when Annabeth suddenly crept up in the conversation.   
"That girl happened to be the woman I love. I don't care where she came from. I don't care what kind of family she has. I don't care if she's not a business asset or what. Whether you approve or not, I will marry her."  
They were discussing inside the library in front of a wall lined with books and souvenirs. Percy was standing facing Paul Blofis who was seated in a big executive swivel chair. The table in front of him shone like water in a lake. Its deep mahogany wood glimmering in the light.  
"Here we go again Percy, for the nth time. Every time the topic goes to that girl, we always end up like this." Paul Blofis banged his fist on the table with a loud thud.  
"Her name is Annabeth and stop referring to her as that girl. This argument will not get us anywhere. I am not interested with that Rachel Elizabeth Dare or to any other rich spoiled women out there within our circle."  
"Remember Percy, you are the sole heir to the throne and the business you will inherit is not just a simple store along the corner. You are into a business where every transaction involves millions of dollars in every deal. Jackson Group is an empire, a business conglomerate around the globe. Stop acting like a school boy but as the true heir that you really are. Many people sacrificed for this business and that includes my family and you are now the second generation Jackson heir who one day will be the chairman of the group. Your grandfather Jim Jackson had made sure you inherited all his shares but remember lad, the Blofis' money were ventured in here and I have every right to protect my share in this company." And he made a special stress on the word "my share".  
"I don't see any reason why you refer to Annabeth as a liability to the Jackson Group. She may not have the family that has influence on every prominent figure or politician in the land, but she is the cleverest, the most intelligent girl in this planet."  
Paul Blofis gave a loud sarcastic laugh. "Stop putting sugar on my lemon, boy. Your salad days are over." And he stood up facing Percy. "The Blofis are not taking any further risk and they have decided on that. If Jackson Group will not be handled properly and wisely in the near future, we will be pulling our shares and that will upset your mother and your grandfather as well, if he is alive." And he gave Percy a stare that was threatening.  
Percy was left with no choice but to keep quiet. Damn with his stepfather! Damn with his money! He had been meddling in his affairs since he was a child and he never got tired in dictating him what to do, what to wear, who to mingle with. Why did his mother stand up with this guy? She had always told him she loved Poseidon, his father, why did she marry this arrogant, selfish fool? Paul always made things hard for him. He turned his back and left for the door.  
Percy took a sigh of relief once he stepped outside. His mother always understood him. "Follow your heart's desire," she always said. "Where you're happy Percy, I am happy." So much like Sally. She was always a kind hearted loving mother. He always wished his mother did not marry again. He hated it when people meddle in his affairs. He couldn't think straight. Though it's late in the evening, he went straight to a bar and had a drink or two.  
________________________________________  
Annabeth was still sleeping when suddenly her cell phone rang, then the alarm. They rang in unison. She knew what time it is. 6:00 A.M. She groped for the alarm and turned it off. Then she answered her phone.  
"Annabeth." It's Percy.  
"Oh hi! What's up? You're early, beetle. Are you giving me a day off?"  
"Yeah! You're getting a day off. Get dressed now and I'll pick you in a few minutes. And I mean in a few minutes."  
Annabeth almost propped up straight in her bed.  
"Is there any problem Percy?" she asked sensing something.  
"Not really. It's one of those arguments as usual. Be ready and I'll be there in thirty minutes." and he hanged up.  
True enough thirty minutes later, Percy was at her doorstep. She was dressed in an old white dress with a full skirt.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yeah! Sorry did not have enough time to prepare."  
"You're beautiful!" Percy said as he stared at her. "Come on. Let's go."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Anywhere. In a place far from my stepfather where he can leave us in peace."  
She knew Percy was not in his usual self. Something bothered him.  
"I love you Annabeth."  
"You sound as if this is your last day on earth. Cheer up Perce! Would you like to tag Nico along? He might help you unload that tiny burden at your back."  
"Okay, let's drag Nico along."  
In the highway on the way to Nico's house, Percy was driving unusually fast, faster than normal.  
"Hey! You're not running for your life dear. There's no villain out there to shoot you at the back."  
When they reached Nico's house, he was equally surprised.  
"Why? Is this a rushed marriage? No trouble being your best man."  
Annabeth looked at Percy. "Nope. Not yet. Never dreamt of a shotgun marriage."  
"Just pull anything pal and off we go. Hop along and unravel the mystery. We're off to an adventure."  
"Can I bring my dream girl along? This might be my last chance to live in an isolated island." And he gave Percy a wink.  
"You mean you've got a new girl?" It was Annabeth's turn to be surprised.  
"None. It's still Thalia in my mind. It's been ages since we last saw each other and to think Annabeth, she lives in the same apartment as yours. For the last two years, all we had was hello and goodbye. Thanks to you." he said sarcastically as he looked at Annabeth. "Won't you guys give us time to be alone together? The two of you are always on the side."  
"Well, you never asked Thalia." replied Annabeth. "And sorry, she's not here."  
"Next time that I ask her out, make sure you two disapparate to another wizarding world." And he hopped and sat himself at the back of the car.  
________________________________________  
Annabeth was humming along as she looked at Percy's frowned face while Nico was thinking of Thalia and how he could make out a plan to ask her out next time around. They had been driving for hours when suddenly Annabeth gasped as she saw a diesel truck occupying both lanes as it plowed mercilessly towards them, going too fast, and almost out of control. The driver must have been half-asleep, and the only sound Annabeth remembered hearing were Nico's anguished "Oh no!" and her own voice screaming in her ears.  
Then there were endless shattering of glass … shattering … breaking … metal grinding, crunching, roaring, engines meeting and locking and arms flying and leather tearing and plastic cracking as everything was covered with a blanket of glass. And then at last everything stopped, and the world was black.  
________________________________________  
It seemed years later when Nico woke up, lying with his head jammed into the dashboard and a horrible pounding in his ears. Everything was dark around him and there seemed to be a handful of sand in his mouth. It felt like hours before he could open his eyes and the effort it took made him feel sick. At first he couldn't understand what he saw. Nothing seemed to make sense, and then he realized that he was looking into Percy's right eye. He was in the front seat with him, but all he could see was Percy, and there was a thin river of blood trickling slowly down the side of his face, onto his neck. It was strange to watch it, but for a while that was all Nico could do.… watch … Percy … bleeding. It dawned on him what happened. Accident … there had been an accident … Percy was driving and … he lifted his head from where it had lain and tried to look up but a blow as if from an iron, forced him back down. It was minutes before he caught his breath and could open his eyes again. Percy was still lying there, bleeding, but now Nico could see that he was breathing, and this time when he stirred nothing happened. He could lift his head, and what he saw just beyond Percy was the truck that had hit them, lying flipped over the side of the road. He saw the driver lying dead beneath the cab of the truck. It would be a long time before anyone saw that. And then Nico realized something more, that he was seeing it all through open windows. There was no more glass left anywhere in the car, they were wearing it all, crushed into tiny particles all around them. And on Percy's side there was also no door. And then he remembered something more. Somebody else had been in the car … Annabeth … and where they were going. It was all so hard to hold onto, and his head hurt so badly, and as he moved a horrible pain shot through his leg, into his side. He moved to get away from the pain, and then he saw her. Annabeth … Oh Hades! It was Annabeth in some kind of red and white dress, lying face down on the pavement… Annabeth … she had to be dead … he didn't even care about the pain in his leg now, he dragged himself out from the car and to her side. He had to turn her over … get to her … help her … Annabeth … And then he saw the fine powder that dusted her hair. She was wearing the windshield all over her dress, all over the back of her head, all over her body … My gods. With the last of his strength he rolled her slowly to her side and then pitifully, like a terrified little boy, he began to whisper.  
"Oh, my gods …" There was no face left beneath the blood-soaked dress. He couldn't tell if she was dead or alive, but for one horrible instant, he hoped she was dead, because there was simply no more Annabeth. There was no one there at all, not even a remnant of the once beautiful face. And then mercifully, in her blood and his tears, he passed out.


	6. The Bargain

Chapter 6- The Bargain  
Slowly, he began the lonely walk up the hospital hall, past open doors and closed ones, heartbreaks to come and hopes never to be known again. This was a floor set aside for the critically ill, and there was no sound from any of the rooms as he walked slowly by, until he was halfway down the hall, where he heard short jerking sobs coming from an open door. For Paul Blofis, he had to do this. He needed to do this. He had to see the girl before anybody would. The sounds were so soft that at first he wasn't sure what he was hearing. And then he saw the room number, and he knew. He stopped as though he had come to a wall, staring at the door, and the darkness beyond.  
________________________________________  
This morning, he had a talk with the doctor, Dr. Sedfrey Winfield.  
"There's simply no hope for the girl Paul. Nothing was left of her face, not a single bone intact, not a nerve, not a muscle. The only things not totally wiped out are her eyes."  
"What happens to someone like that Sed if there's no repair work done? Will she live?"  
"Unfortunately, yes. But she'll lead a tragic life. You can't take a twenty-two-year-old girl and turn her into a horror like that and expect her to adjust. No one could. Was she … was she pretty before?"  
"No idea. I had never given her a thought. I suppose so. We met only once."  
"I see. In any case, she's in for some tough realities. They'll do what they can here at the hospital when she's a little more recovered, but it won't be much. Does she have money?"  
"None." This, he was sure of.  
"Then she won't have many alternatives. I'm afraid the men who do this kind of thing don't do it for charity. It entails big amount of money, millions of dollars perhaps, It would be a year or two before it is over"  
"Do you have anyone particular in mind?"  
"Well, I know some of the names. The best one is out in San Francisco."  
A little fire kindled in Dr. Winfield's heart. With all his money, international banker Paul Blofis could afford to…  
"Do you think you can contact him Sed?"  
"Sure." How he admired this guy.  
Paul Blofis looked at him with those cold, calculating eyes and he wondered what he had in mind. The wave of admiration almost turned to fear.  
"This is strictly confidential Sed, and I hope if ever Percy will recover from the coma, he will know nothing about this. This is top secret between the two of us. If the secret leaks, I shall cancel the treatment together with the annual donation to this hospital by the Jackson Group. I shall discontinue sending money for your charity."  
"Rest assured this will be a top secret Paul. We are doing the girl a big favour. We are giving her a normal life, a new face, a new identity. She must be thankful for the gift."  
No, this is not a gift, Paul thought.  
"The surgery will be done in San Francisco where he is based. Do you want me to call him now Paul?"  
He nodded. He was not sure if this time he will succeed.  
________________________________________  
And now as he entered the cold dark room where Annabeth lay, his mind was certain.  
He could see the bed dimly outlined in the corner, but the room was dark; all blinds and curtains had been drawn, as though the patient could not be touched by light. Paul stood there for a long moment, afraid to go in, but knowing that he had to; and then slowly, one foot after the other, softly, gliding, he walked a few feet into the room and stopped again. The sobs were a little louder now, and coming at quicker intervals, with little panicky gasps.  
"Is someone there?" The girl's entire head was covered with bandages, and the voice was muffled and strange. "Is someone …" She cried harder now.  
"I can't see."  
"Your eyes are just covered with bandages. There's nothing wrong with your eyes." But the words were met by fresh sobs.  
"Why are you awake?" Paul spoke to her in a monotone. They were not words of reassurance, they were devoid of all feeling, and Paul himself felt as though he was standing in a dream. But he knew that he had to be there. He had to. For Percy's sake, for the business' sake.  
"Didn't they give you something to make you sleep?"  
"It doesn't work. I keep waking up."  
"Is the pain very bad?"  
"No, I don't feel anything. Everything is numb. Who … who are you?"  
He was hesitant to tell her. Instead, he moved toward the bed and sat down in the narrow blue vinyl chair the nurse must have pulled up next to it. The girl's hands were wrapped in bandages, too, and lay useless at her sides. In essence, her whole life was over. Her youth, her beauty, her work. And her romance with Percy. But now Paul knew what he needed to say.  
"Annabeth—" It was the first time he had said the name, but now it didn't matter. He had no choice. "Did they…" His voice was deep and low as he sat next to the broken girl. "Did they tell you about your face?" There was total silence in the room for an endless amount of time, and then a small broken sob freed itself from the bandages. "Did they tell you how bad it was?" His stomach turned over as he said the words, but he could not stop now. She had to free Percy. If she freed him, he would live. He would live the way a Jackson heir should live. "Did they tell you how impossible it would be to put you back together?"  
There was silence. For a moment, Annabeth never knew her condition and nobody told her. The nurse just came to give her medication, and adjust the blind in her hospital room but nobody dared tell her what her true condition was. Judging from the bandages in her face and arms, she could tell she was at her worst.  
"I think you now know who I am." There was a long pause. Paul Blofis, Annabeth thought.  
"There's only one man who can do it, Annabeth, and it would cost millions of dollars. You can't afford it. Neither can Percy. Not yet. Most of the Jackson money was not transferred to him yet."  
Annabeth was angry at the voice now and at his insinuation. She is definitely not a gold digger. "No, I don't want Percy to pay for me."  
"After you were discharged at the hospital what do you plan to do?"  
In truth she had not thought of it yet. She had just woken up from a coma.  
"Could you face Percy like that? Do you think he would love you like that? Even if he tried, because he felt some bond of loyalty, some obligation, how long could it last? How long could you bear knowing what you looked like and what you were doing to him? Annabeth, there's nothing left of you. Nothing. There's nothing left of the life you had before." They sat in interminable silence, and Paul thought he would hear those sobs but he did not. Percy was right. She is a strong girl. But he knew it was very painful. "You've already lost him. You couldn't do this to him. And he…he deserves better than that. If you love him, you will free him. You know what I mean Annabeth." The girl didn't even bother to answer as he went on. "You could have a new life, a whole new world, a whole new face." He waited for few seconds before he repeated. "A whole new face."  
"How?" It was Annabeth's turn to be curious.  
"There's a man in San Francisco who could make you beautiful again. Who could make you able to work again. It would take a long time, and a lot of money, but it would be worth it." There was the tiniest of smiles at the corner of Paul's mouth. Now he was on the familiar ground. It was just like making a multimillion-dollar deal. A five million-dollar deal. They were all the same.  
A small jagged sigh emerged from the faceless bandages. She took a deep breath and composed herself. She now understood where the conversation was heading. A blackmail.  
"Annabeth, I'd like to propose a little deal to you." "I was right," Annabeth thought. It was Paul Blofis at his best. If his step son had heard him, he would have wanted to kill him. "I'd like you to think about that new face. About a new life, a new Annabeth. Think about it. About what it would mean. You'd be beautiful again, you could have friends again, you could go places—to restaurants, to movies, to stores—you could wear pretty clothes and go out with men. The other way…people would shriek when you walked near them. You would live in isolation. You couldn't go anywhere, do anything, and be anyone. Children would cry if they saw you. Can you imagine what that would be like? But you have a choice." He let the words sink in.  
"No, I don't," she said. She will not give in to his bait.  
"Yes, you do. I want to give you that choice. I will give you that new life. A new face, a new world. An apartment in another city while the work is being done, a doctor, a psychiatrist—anything you need anything you want to do. There'll be no struggle, Annabeth, and in a year or so, the nightmare will be over."  
"And then?"  
"You're free. The new life is yours." There was an endless pause as Paul prepared to lower the boom Annabeth was waiting for. "As long as you never contact Percy again. The new face is yours only if you give up Percy. But if you don't accept my…my gift, you know that you've already lost him, anyway. So why live the rest of your life as a freak if you don't have to?"  
"What if Percy doesn't honour the agreement? What if I stay away from him, but he doesn't stay away from me?"  
"All I want from you is the promise that you'll stay away from him. What Percy does is up to him."  
"And you'll honour that? If he wants me…anyway…if he comes after me, then it's up to him?"  
"I'll honour that."  
Annabeth felt victorious as she laid there. The battle had just begun but she knew she is now the winner. "I promise to love you forever and to never say goodbye. Till death do us part." She knew Percy infinitely better than his stepfather. Percy would never give up on her. He'd find her, and want to help her through the ordeal, but by then she'd already be on her way to becoming herself again. His stepfather couldn't win this one, no matter how hard he would try. Accepting the deal would make Annabeth a cheat, because she knew what the outcome would be. But she had to do it. She had to. There was no other way.  
"Will you do it?" Paul almost held his breath as he waited for the one word he prayed for, the word that would free Percy, and at last it came.  
"Yes."


	7. The Shocking Truth

Chapter 7-The Shocking Truth

Percy looked so painfully pale as his mother sat there watching him. Sally Jackson sat in a corner of the room with a bleak expression on her face. Nothing was going to happen to Percy. She wouldn't let anything happen to him. She was holding on now with every ounce of strength she could give.

For a moment she turned her gaze to the nurse's face. The woman was watching Percy intently, but with no sign of alarm. He had been in a coma since the accident. Sally had gotten there instantly the moment the hospital called her. She had called a twenty-four-hour limousine service and had her driven up fast. But she would have walked if she had to. Nothing would have kept her from Percy's side; she had to be there to keep him alive. He was all she had now. The only one left from Poseidon, their son Percy… and the business was for him. She had done it all for him … She married Paul Blofis when Percy was fourteen years old. She didn't have to but her father was worried. She had taken the toll of taking care of Percy all alone but the pressure of being the chairman of the Jackson Group, it would be too much. She would do everything for Percy and for the business. She could still remember that fateful day when her father learned about her pregnancy.

Jim Jackson was totally devastated. He believed Sally after she swore that never again will she see that football guy. And they got married without his knowledge. Sally was sent to another town, a cottage in a country side, away from the press and the glare of media. Uncle Dave came almost every day to check her out, to cheer her up while her father nursed the wound. Jim did not talk to her daughter for months. It was only Uncle Dave who was her connection to the outside world. But after the ultra sound reported that a baby boy will soon be born, the whole world changed. There is now a son in the family. The most awaited heir that will bring the family name Jackson to heights. It was the fulfilment of Jim Jackson long time dream. As soon as the news reached him, he sent for a private plane to pick up Sally. She stayed in the hospital, in a suite, until she gave birth, until Percy was born.

Jim Jackson was very ecstatic, the pain of the past having swept away by the little baby. But nothing can be compared to the joy Sally felt. He was everything Poseidon left her.  
If her husband was alive, he would be very proud of him. He got the features and the handsomeness of his father.

A nurse entered the room and Sally went tense and forgot what she had been thinking. She stood up silently and quickly walked to the nurse's side. Whatever there was to see, she wanted to see it. But there was nothing. No change. The expressionless woman in white held his wrist for a moment and then mouthed the same words again. "No change." She motioned toward the corridor and Sally followed her outside. This time the woman's concern was not for Percy, but for his mother.

"Dr. Winfield told me to ask you to leave by five o'clock, Mrs. Blofis. And I'm afraid …" She looked menacingly at her watch, and then smiled apologetically. It was five fifteen. Sally had been at Percy's side for exactly twelve hours. She had sat there uninterrupted all day, with only two cups of coffee to keep her going. But she wasn't tired, she wasn't hungry, she wasn't anything. And she wasn't leaving.

As long as she sat there, Percy wouldn't die. The damage was mostly internal, but even Winfield felt he'd come out of the coma soon. Still, she wasn't taking any chances. There were tears in her eyes now as she stood staring blankly at the pale blue wall behind the nurse.

"Mrs. Blofis?" The woman gently touched her arm, and Sally was startled. "You ought to get some rest. Dr. Winfield set aside a room for you on the third floor."

"There's no need." She smiled blankly at the nurse and walked away toward the far end of the hall. The sun was still bright in the window there, and she sat carefully on the ledge. The hospital had already sent the best doctor to them. Medically, Percy had taken the worst of it. Nico was pretty badly broken up, but he was awake and alive, and his father had taken him home by ambulance this afternoon. He had a broken arm, a thigh, a foot, and a collar-bone, but he'd be alright. After a while, she stood up and went back to Percy's room.

"I thought I left orders for you to get some rest." Sally turned toward the voice with a start, and then smiled tiredly when she saw Dr. Winfield. "Don't you ever listen to anyone, Sally?"

"Not if I can help it. How's Percy?" Her brow furrowed as she waited for the doctor to speak.

"I just looked in on him. He's stable. I told you, he'll come out of it. Give him time. His entire system received one hell of a shock."

"So did mine when I got the news." He nodded sympathetically. "You're sure there won't be permanent damage from this?" She paused for a moment and then said the dread words. "Brain damage?"

Winfield patted her arm and walked with her towards the room. Behind them the little town made a scene pretty enough for a postcard. "I told you, Sally. As best we can tell, he'll be fine. A lot depends of course on how long he stays under. But I'm not frightened yet."

"I am." They were two tiny words in the mouth of a very strong woman, and they surprised her doctor, as he looked at her closely.

________________________________________

Paul Blofis was very concerned with Sally. She needed some rest. He's afraid if she will stay awake all the time like this, there would be two patients in this hospital. He visited Percy everyday and updated Sally with the latest news on what was happening with the business.

It was one of these visits when Percy suddenly woke up. His hand began to move and Sally went hurriedly to his side.

"Percy." Sally whispered at her son's ear as he begun to stir. He had been in coma for two weeks now and she thought he will never wake up. As she looked at him, she saw his face cloud over as though he were suddenly remembering why he was there. Before that, he had acted as if he had just awakened from having his tonsils out. All he wanted was ice cream and his mom. But now there was a great deal more in his face, and he tried to sit up. He didn't know how to say the words, but he had to ask. He searched her face, and she kept her eyes on his and his hand tightly held hers. "Take it easy, darling."

"Mom … the others … the other night … I remember …"

"Nico stayed here for a week but has already gone home with his father. He's pretty badly banged up but he's all right. A lot more all right than you are." She said it with a sigh and tightened her grip on his hand. She knew what was coming next. But she was prepared for it.

"And…Annabeth?" His face was ivory white as he said her name. "Annabeth, Mom?" The tears already stood out in his eyes. He could see the answer in his mother's face as she sat down carefully in the chair next to him and ran a gentle hand along the outline of his face.

"The doctor said she didn't make it, darling. They did all they could. But the damage was just too great." She paused for only the slightest of seconds and then went on. "She died even before she arrived at the hospital."

"Oh, my god … and I wasn't there. Oh, Annabeth… " He turned his head into the pillow and cried like a child as Sally held his shoulders. He said her name over and over and over again, until at last he could cry no more. And when he turned to look at his mother again, she saw something in his face that she had never seen there before. It was as though he had lost something of himself in those moments when he said Annabeth's name. As though part of him had bled away and died.

________________________________________

Annabeth heard the landing gear of the plane's belly and for the hundredth time since the flight began she felt the touch of the hand that had touched her before. It was strangely comforting to feel the nurse's hand, and it pleased her that she could already tell the difference between them. One woman had thin, delicate hands with long narrow fingers; her hands were always cold but there was great strength in the way she held on to her. It made Annabeth feel brave again just to touch her. The other nurse had warm, chubby soft hands that made one feel safe and loved. She patted Annabeth's arm a lot, and it was she who had given Annabeth the two shots for the pain. She had a soft soothing voice. The first woman had a slight accent. Annabeth had already come to like them both.

"It won't be much longer now, dear. We can see the bay now. We'll be there in no time at all."

Actually, it would be another twenty minutes. And Dr. Luke Castellan was counting on that as he raced along the freeway in the black Porsche. The ambulance was meeting him there. He could have one of the girls from his office pick his car up later that morning. He wanted to ride into the city with the girl. He was intrigued by her. She had to be someone for Paul Blofis and Dr. Winfield to be so concerned about. Five million dollars was quite a sum, and only three of that was going to him. The other two million was to keep the girl comfortable in the next two years. And she would be. He had promised Dr. Winfield that... But he would have seen to that anyway. It was part of what he did. He would get to know the girl's very soul. They would become more than friends; he would mean everything to her and she to him. It had to be that way, because by the time that new face was born, she would be the person she looked like. Dr. Luke Castellan was going to give birth to a new Annabeth Chase, after a pregnancy of twenty four long months. She was going to be a very brave girl. He would see to that. They would face it together. The very idea excited him. He loved what he did, and in an odd way he already loved Annabeth. What he would make of her. What she would be. He would give her all that he had to give.

He looked at his watch and stepped on the gas. The car was one of his favorite releases. He also flew his own plane, went scuba diving whenever he had time, skied, and had climbed several mountains in Europe. He was a man who liked to scale heights, in every possible way. To defy the impossible and win. It was why he loved his work. People accused him of playing god. But it wasn't really that. It was the thrill of insuperable odds that stimulated him. And he had never yet been defeated. Not by women or mountains or sky, not even by a patient. At thirty-five he had won at everything he touched, and he was going to win now. He and Annabeth were going to win together. His dark hair blew softly in the breeze and his eyes almost crackled with life. He still had a tan from his recent week in Tahiti, and he was wearing gray slacks and a soft blue cashmere sweater that was just the color of his eyes. He was always impeccably dressed, perfectly put together. He was an exceptionally good-looking man, but there was more to him than that. It was his vitality, his electricity that caught one's attention even more than his looks did.


	8. A New Beginning

Dr. Luke Castellan pulled up to the curb of the airport precisely at the moment Annabeth's plane was touching down. He showed a special pass to a policeman, who nodded and promised to keep an eye on the car. Even the policeman smiled at the doctor. Luke was a man no one could ignore. He had an almost irresistible charm, and a strength that showed through everything he did.  
He wove his way into the airport lobby and spoke rapidly to a ground supervisor. The man picked up a phone, and within moments the doctor was ushered through a door, down a flight of stairs, and into a tiny airport vehicle, and then rushed out to the run-way, where he saw the ambulance standing by and the attendants waiting for the patient to be taken off the plane. He thanked his driver and hurried to the ambulance, where he quickly checked inside to see that his orders had been carried out. They had been, to the letter. Everything was there that he needed. It was hard to tell what kind of shape his patient might be in after the flight, but he had wanted her in San Francisco immediately, so he could keep a close eye on things. He had a lot of planning to do, and work would begin in just a few days.  
The other passengers were held back a few more minutes while Annabeth was carried out through the hatch. He liked the look of the nurses. They were young but competent, and they seemed to work well as a team. That was what he wanted. They were all going to be part of a team for the next two years, and everyone was important. There was no room for incompetence. Everyone had to be the very best they could be, including Annabeth. This is his special project. It's not everyday that banking icon Paul Blofis asked him for his service. But it's not really the money that mattered a lot to him but the love for his work. Surgery was his life. He took pride in the metamorphosis of things when a new creation comes out so good, so perfect after the treatment and leading a happier life. Yes, Annabeth will be better than she was before. He would see to that. She was going to be the star of this show. He watched her being carried toward him and waited until the stretcher had been gently set down inside the ambulance. He smiled at the nurses but said nothing, and held up a hand gesturing them to wait as he eased in beside Annabeth and sat down on a seat next to her. He reached for her hand and held it.  
"Hello, Annabeth. I'm Dr. Luke Castellan. How was the trip?" he asked so casually as though they were long time friends, as though she was someone, not just a faceless blob. She could feel relief wash over her at the sound of his voice.  
"It was okay. You're Dr. Castellan?" She sounded tired but interested.  
"Yes. But just call me Luke. Dr. Castellan sounds too formal for people who will be working together." She liked the way he said it, and if she could have, she would have smiled.  
"You came out to meet me?"  
"Wouldn't you have come out to meet me?"  
"Yes." She wanted to nod, but she couldn't. "Thank you."  
"I'm glad I did. Have you ever been to San Francisco before, Annabeth?"  
"No."  
"You're going to love it. And we're going to find you an apartment you like so much you'll never want to leave here. Most people don't, you know. Once they dig in their heels, they want to stay here forever. I came out here from Chicago about fifteen years ago, and you couldn't get me back there on a bet." She laughed at the way he said it, and he smiled down at her. "Are you from the Philippines?" He was treating her as though they had been introduced by friends. But he wanted her to relax after the long flight. And a few minutes without movement would do her good. The nurses were also glad of the opportunity to stretch as they chatted with the two ambulance attendants. Now and then they glanced in to see Dr. Castellan still talking to Annabeth, and they liked him already. He exuded warmth.  
"Yes and that's where I grew up."  
"It sounds very romantic. Philippines is an archipelago in the tropics with thousands of islands. Are you a beach person?" He gave everything a light touch, a happy note. Annabeth smiled at the mention of a beach. She remembered Percy and how they spent most of their weekend in the islands of Palawan.  
"Not really. I'm more of an artist. But I have lots of memories in the water." Because of Percy, she almost said aloud. She's excited how she will come out after two years. And how happy she and Percy will be after he found her. She will be beautiful again. And Paul Blofis will regret he ever made that bargain  
"Really? Now after your treatment and I have given you a new face, can we scour the ocean bed and corals of Palawan? " And she laughed at the tone of his voice. "But you need to hide from the talent searchers because after we're through with our project, young lady, you're going to be ready for Hollywood." That was easy. She had Percy to get ready for.  
"Oh, all right." She said it with laughter in her voice.  
"That's better." He signalled to the two nurses to join them, and the attendants moved toward the front. She was ready to go now, and he didn't want to tire her with too much patter. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends."  
"Well, let's see, the cold hands are Lily, and the warm ones are Gretchen." All four of them laughed.  
"Thanks a lot, Annabeth." Lily laughed benevolently as Annabeth smiled to herself. She felt safe with her new-found friends, and all she could think of now was what she would look like for Percy after it was all over. Will she be beautiful? Will Dr. Castellan make her the way she looked before? Will Percy recognize her? She liked Luke Castellan, and suddenly she knew that he was going to make her someone very special, because he cared.  
"Welcome to San Francisco, little one." Lily's cool hands ware replaced by his strong, graceful ones, and he kept a light hand on her shoulder all the way into the city. In an odd way, he made her feel as though she had come home.  
________________________________________  
The ambulance door swung open and they carried the stretcher expertly into the hotel. The manager was waiting to greet Percy, and the entire penthouse suite had been reserved for his use. They were only planning to stay for a day or two, but the hotel would provide a breather between hospital and home. Sally had business meetings, and besides, for some reason Percy had insisted on a few days in a hotel before going home. And his mother was ready to indulge to his every whim.  
The ambulance attendants set him down carefully on the bed, and he made a face. "For goodness sake, there's nothing wrong with me, Mother. They all said I was fine."  
"But there's no need to push."  
He looked around the suite and groaned as she tipped the ambulance attendants, who promptly vanished. The room was filled with flowers, and there was a huge basket of fruit on the table near the bed. They owned the hotel. It was one of the very first investments his grandfather put into in the early days of his life.  
"Now relax, darling. Don't get over excited. Do you want anything to eat?" She had wanted to keep the nurse, but even the doctor had said that was unnecessary, and it would have driven Percy crazy. All he had to do now was take it easy for another couple of weeks, and then he could go to work. But he had something else to do first. "How about some lunch?" Sally asked.  
"Sure. Escargots. Oysters Rockefeller. Champagne. Turtles' eggs and caviar." He sat up in bed like a mischievous child.  
"What a revolting combination, my love." But she wasn't really listening to him. She was looking at her watch. "But do order yourself something. Paul should be here any minute. Our meeting downtown is at one." She walked out of the room distractedly, to look for her briefcase, and Percy heard the doorbell at the front of the suite. A moment later, Paul Blofis walked into his room.  
"Well, Percy, how are you feeling?"  
"After two weeks in the hospital, doing absolutely nothing, I feel mostly embarrassed." He tried to make light of his situation, but there was still a broken look around his eyes. He remembered how they argued in the library the last time they saw each other. Which led him to pick up Annabeth and then the….his eyes gathered tears again… Annabeth…His mother saw the sad look in his eyes and she held his hand tight. "Please rest darling ." she whispered and prepared to go. To divert the topic from the accident, she talked about the business, and the plans for the medical center that would soon be built in San Francisco.  
"San Francisco? We're pushing through with the medical center in San Francisco?"  
"Yes and you will be the one to handle the project. The board will still finalize it in the next meeting but as soon as you have recovered Percy dear, there might be a need for you to go to San Francisco. Just to check out the details maybe. And guess what? Your friend Nico has announced his intention to work for our company. How about you two handling the project?"  
"Mom that would be great. I'm now excited to start."  
"Great!" and she gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
"I stopped in at your new office this morning Percy. It looks very handsome indeed. Well suited for the new Executive Officer." Paul smiled and sat down at the foot of the bed.  
"I'm sure it does." Percy watched his mother as she walked towards the door. She was wearing a light gray Chanel suit with a soft blue silk blouse, pearl earrings, and three strands of pearls around her neck. "Mother has excellent taste."  
"Yes, she does." Paul smiled at her warmly, but she waved nervously at them both.  
"Stop throwing roses; we're going to be late. Paul, do you have the papers we need?"  
"Of course."  
"Then let's go." She walked quickly toward Percy's bed. "Rest, darling. And don't forget to order lunch."  
"Yes, mom. Good luck at the meeting."  
Percy watched them go, and then he sat up.  
He sat patiently and quietly, waiting and thinking. How would he work in the office now without Annabeth at his side? And again, the feeling of guilt crept in him. It was his fault. It was his entire fault that Annabeth died. He was the one on the wheels and he could never forgive himself for her death.  
________________________________________  
"Ready?" asked the nurse as Annabeth was wheeled through the operating room. A few days ago, they had already removed the bandages from her eyes and it's good to see the light again, the vibrant colours around and the clean hospital walls. Dr. Luke said she used her hands to shield her eyes on the day of the accident. Lucky for her, they were saved.  
"I guess so." she answered as she entered the room. She couldn't feel anything above her shoulders; it was as though her head had been cut off. And the bright lights of the operating room made Annabeth want to squint, but she couldn't even do that. All she could see clearly was Dr. Luke's face as he bent over her, his neatly trimmed beard covered by a blue surgical mask, and his eyes dancing. He had spent almost three weeks studying the X-rays, measuring, sketching, drawing, planning, preparing, and talking to her. The only photograph of Annabeth he had was the one taken with Percy with a crowd of campers in a beach. But her face had been partially obscured by the silly board-walk facade. It gave him an idea though, a starting point, but he was going much farther than that. She was going to be a different girl when he was through, a person anyone would dream of being. He smiled down at her again as he saw her eyelids grow heavy.  
"You're going to have to stay awake now, and keep talking to me. You can get drowsy but you can't go to sleep." Otherwise she might choke on her own blood, but she didn't need to know that. Instead he kept her amused with stories and jokes, asked her questions, made her think of things, dig up answers, remember the names of all the people she met since childhood.  
"And just think, in another couple of weeks we'll get you your own apartment, maybe something with a view, and then … Hey, sleepyhead, what do you think of the view? Do you want to see the bay from the bedroom?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Just sure? You know, I think you're getting spoiled by the view from your room here at the hospital, Annabeth."  
"That's not true. I love it."  
"Okay, then we'll go out together and find you something even better. Deal?"  
"Deal." Even with the sleepy voice, she sounded pleased. "Can't I go to sleep yet?"  
"You know what, Princess, you just about can. Just a few more minutes and we'll whisk you back to your room and you can sleep all you want."  
"Good."  
"Have I been boring you then!" She giggled at his mock hurt. "There, love … all … set." He looked up at his assistant with a nod, stood back for a moment, and a nurse gave Annabeth a quick shot in the thigh. Then Luke stepped back to her side and smiled down at the eyes he already knew so well. He need not even see the rest. Not yet. But he saw the eyes. "Did you know that today is a very special day?"  
"Yes."  
"You did? How did you know?"  
Because today is Percy's birthday, but she didn't want to tell him that He was going to be twenty-five years old today. She wondered what he was doing.  
"I just knew, that's all."  
"Well, it's special to me because this is the beginning. Our first surgery together, our first step on a wonderful road towards a new you. How about that?" He smiled at her then, and she quietly closed her eyes and fell asleep. The shot had taken effect.  
________________________________________  
That's all my beloved readers! Poor Percy overworking himself. Here's a sneak peek!  
"So what's up, Nico? How were the Hamptons this summer?"  
Nico sat very still for a moment, watching him, before he answered. "Do you really care?"  
"About you or the Hamptons?" Percy's smile looked pasted on, and he had the ghostly pallor of November. It was obvious he had gone nowhere all summer. "I care a lot about you, Nico."  
"But not about yourself. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You'd scare Bellatrix Lestrange with that uncombed hair. It's like you just came out of Azkaban."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"Don't mention it. Anyway, that's why I'm here."  
"On behalf of Bellatrix?"  
"No, mine." Nico laughed. "Mom and Dad want you to come up to the Cape this weekend. They do. I do. We all do. And listen, if you say no, I'll come across that desk and drag you out of here. You need to get out of here." Nico wasn't smiling anymore. He was dead serious, and Percy knew it. But he shook his head.  
"I'd love to, Nico. But I can't. I've got that project in San Francisco to worry about, and forty-seven thousand problems with it that we just can't seem to solve. You know. You were in that meeting yesterday."  
"So were twenty-three other people. Let them handle it. For a weekend at least or is your ego such that you can't let anyone else touch your work?"  
But they both knew it wasn't that work had become his drug. It numbed him to everything else. And he had been abusing the job since the day he walked into the office.  
"Come on, Percy. Be good to yourself. Just this once."  
"I just can't, Nico."  
"Oh come on, man, what do I have to say to you? Look at yourself. Don't you care? You're killing yourself, and for what?" His voice roared across the office and hit Percy with an almost physical force as he watched his friend's face convulse with emotion. "What's the use, Perce? If you kill yourself, it won't bring her back. Annabeth is dead and you're alive. Twenty-six years old and alive—and wasting your life, driving yourself mad. Is that what you want? To live, eat; sleep, drink, and die in this business? Is that it for you now? Is that who you are? Well, I don't believe it. I know someone else in that skin of yours, mister, and I love that other person. But you happen to be treating him like a dog, and I won't let you do that. You know what you should be doing? You should be out there, living. Get out of your casket, Percy, before—"  
"Cut it out Nico. Nothing you say will make me stand up here and take things easy."  
"But it's your birthday pal and you ought to be celebrating. We ought to be celebrating."  
Percy just looked at him seriously devoid of any emotions as if staring at a blank wall.  
Nico left the office at six thirty that night, and when he looked up from the street, he could still see the lights burning in Percy's office. He knew they would still be lit at eleven or twelve midnight. He had a couch brought inside his office so that he could give his body a stretch whenever he wanted to. His mother was terribly worried. He came out of the accident and recovered but now he is killing himself. What Sally did not know was that he just wanted to numb himself of the pain. The pain of losing Annabeth in his life. How she missed her! One night, while everybody was sleeping he was just there sitting in that Louis IV chair holding a picture of Annabeth and his tears fell. One by one. He sobbed like a child. They had been happy hitching their bike at Granny's house just that day and strolling at the beach making a promise to never say goodbye and the following morning she was gone. He did not even see her dead body or where she was buried. After the accident, nobody knew. Even Thalia. She was just as mystified as he was. She was not informed of Annabeth's death. She gathered all of Annabeth's things in boxes and one day she was horrified! All the boxes were gone. Nobody knew who stole them. A neighbour said she saw some nurses bringing Annabeth's things and putting them in a van but why nurses? There was simply no hospital that got her record. Poor Annabeth! Why would somebody do these things to her?


	9. Separate Lives

"Happy birthday, Percy!"  
Nico greeted his friend as he made his way towards the door of his office.  
Katie Williams told him to go straight ahead because whenever she rang Percy to inform him of any visitor, he did not answer.  
"Bloody hell Percy! What the heck are those files doing at your desk? Look at this mess."  
He sat surrounded by folders, mock-ups, drawings, designs, reports. It was enough to keep ten men busy for a year. "Sit down, Nico."  
"Thanks, boss." Nico couldn't resist teasing him.  
"Oh, shut up. What's with the files you brought me?" He ran a hand through his hair and sat back in the heavy leather desk chair he had grown accustomed to. He had even gotten used to the impersonal prints on the walls. It didn't matter anymore. He didn't give a damn. He never looked at the walls, or his office, or his secretary…or his life. He looked at the work on his desk and very little else. It had been two months. "Please don't tell me you've brought me another set of problems with that damn shopping center in Singapore. They're driving me nuts."  
"And you love it. Tell me, Percy, what was the last movie you saw? Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? That was ages ago. Lord Voldemort is now dead. No more death eaters. If you ask me I'll go to Dumbledore and ask him to give you a potion or would you prefer Professor Snape? "  
Percy looked at his friend. A truly Harry Potter fanatic! He smiled and continued reading the files in front of him. "So what's with the files?"  
"They're a decoy. I just wanted to come and talk to you and of course greet you Happy Birthday."  
"It doesn't mean anything to me now Nico. All days are the same. They're all boring days."  
He said as he thought of Annabeth. Nico looked at his friend with pity. He's ruining himself with work, and more work, and lots of work.  
"So what's up, Nico? How were the Hamptons this summer?"  
Nico sat very still for a moment, watching him, before he answered. "Do you really care?"  
"About you or the Hamptons?" Percy's smile looked pasted on, and he had the ghostly pallor of November, not September. It was obvious he had gone nowhere all summer. "I care a lot about you, Nico."  
"But not about yourself. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You'd scare Bellatrix Lestrange with that uncombed hair. It's like you just came out of Azkaban."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"Don't mention it. Anyway, that's why I'm here."  
"On behalf of Bellatrix?"  
"No, mine." Nico laughed. "Mom and Dad want you to come up to the Cape this weekend. They do. I do. We all do. And listen, if you say no, I'll come across that desk and drag you out of here. You need to get out of here." Nico wasn't smiling anymore. He was dead serious, and Percy knew it. But he shook his head.  
"I'd love to, Nico. But I can't. I've got that project in San Francisco to worry about, and forty-seven thousand problems with it that we just can't seem to solve. You know. You were in that meeting yesterday."  
"So were twenty-three other people. Let them handle it. For a weekend at least or is your ego such that you can't let anyone else touch your work?"  
But they both knew it wasn't that work had become his drug. It numbed him to everything else. And he had been abusing the job since the day he walked into the office.  
"Come on, Percy. Be good to yourself. Just this once."  
"I just can't, Nico."  
"Oh come on, man, what do I have to say to you? Look at yourself. Don't you care? You're killing yourself, and for what?" His voice roared across the office and hit Percy with an almost physical force as he watched his friend's face convulse with emotion. "What's the use, Perce? If you kill yourself, it won't bring her back. Annabeth is dead and you're alive. Twenty-five years old and alive—and wasting your life, driving yourself mad. Is that what you want? To live, eat; sleep, drink, and die in this business? Is that it for you now? Is that who you are? Well, I don't believe it. I know someone else in that skin of yours, mister, and I love that other person. But you happen to be treating him like a dog, and I won't let you do that. You know what you should be doing? You should be out there, living. Get out of your casket, Percy, before—"  
"Cut it out Nico. Nothing you say will make me stand up here and take things easy."  
"But it's you birthday pal and you ought to be celebrating. We ought to be celebrating."  
Percy just looked at him seriously devoid of any emotions as if staring in a blank wall.  
Nico left the office at six thirty that night, and when he looked up from the street, he could still see the lights burning in Percy's office. He knew they would still be lit at eleven or twelve midnight. He had a couch brought inside his office so that he could give his body a stretch whenever he wanted to. His mother was terribly worried. He came out of the accident and recovered but now he is killing himself. What Sally did not know was that he just wanted to numb himself of the pain. The pain of losing Annabeth in his life. How she missed her! One night, while everybody was sleeping he was just there sitting in that Louis IV chair holding a picture of Annabeth and his tears fell. One by one. He sobbed like a child. They had been happy hitching their bike at Granny's house just that day and strolling at the beach making a promise to never say goodbye and the following morning she was gone. He did not even see her dead body or where she was buried. After the accident, nobody knew. Even Thalia. She was just as mystified as he was. She was not informed of Annabeth's death. She gathered all of Annabeth's things in boxes and one day she was horrified! All the boxes were gone. Nobody knew who stole them. A neighbour said she saw some nurses bringing Annabeth's things and putting them in a van but why nurses? There was simply no hospital that got her record. Poor Annabeth! Why would somebody do these things to her?  
________________________________________  
"Well, young lady? Did I keep my promise? Do you have the most spectacular view in town?" Dr. Luke Castellan sat on the terrace with Annabeth, and they exchanged a glowing look. Her face was still heavily bandaged, but her eyes danced through the bandages and her hands were free now. They looked different, but they were lovely as she made a sweeping gesture around her. From where they sat, they could see the entire bay, with the Golden Gate Bridge at their left, Alcatraz to their right. And on the other side of the terrace, an equally spectacular city view toward the south and east. San Francisco was so beautiful. Although she missed the hot climate in the tropics, she had learned to love the weather in San Francisco. The wraparound terrace also gave her an equal share of sunrises and sunsets, and boundless pleasure as she sat there all day. The weather had been glorious since she'd gotten the apartment. Luke had found the place for her, as promised.  
"You know, I'm getting horribly spoiled."  
"You deserve to be. Which remind me, I brought you something."  
She clapped her hands like a little girl. He always brought her something. A silly thought, a pile of magazine, a stack of books, a funny hat, a beautiful scarf to drape over the bandages, wonderful clattery bracelets to celebrate her new hands. It was a constant flow of gifts, but today was the largest of all. With a mysterious look of pleasure, he left his seat on the terrace and went inside. The box he brought back was fairly large and looked as though it might be quite heavy. When he dropped it in front of her, she found her guess had been correct.  
"What is it, Luke? What a package!" She smiled through the bandages and he laughed.  
"Yes, the largest emeralds and diamonds I could find in the dime store."  
They laughed. "Perfect!" But the gift was even more perfect than she suspected. The contents of the mysterious box proved to be a complete set of painting materials.  
"Luke! My Gosh, what a gift! I can't—"  
"Painting set for the most talented artist in the world. I expect to see some serious work done with it." He winked.  
They both knew how disturbed she was that she didn't seem to want to paint anymore and now this. Luke saw the spark in her eyes and prayed that he had opened a new door. She needed new doors. None of the old ones were going to reveal what she wanted them to. It would be better for her to start fresh.  
"It's fantastic, Luke...Look…this thing over here." She just stared at her brushes, palette, canvass, colour sets. "It's the most beautiful gift I've ever had." Except for Percy's bracelet, she thought, which laid beneath a rock somewhere in Palawan.  
________________________________________  
"How is Percy, Nico? Had he gotten over Annabeth's death?" Thalia was standing beside him as they scouted the city looking for a new apartment for her. The old one had so much of Annabeth's memories that Thalia seemed to be haunted. Everywhere she looked there was Annabeth's touch that Thalia Grace found it hard to get over with. Maybe Percy was feeling the same.  
"Don't ask me that. He would have been better dead than alive."  
When Nico opened the door, Thalia let out a smile. The apartment was just too perfect. "Wonderful! How did you find this?"  
"Well, I'd do anything for my princess."  
"Really? I heard you say that to Mary Smith the last time you were with her in a supermarket. I heard you. Don't deny." Thalia said as she raised her hand to show Nico an 'I told you so' sign.  
"Hmm…do I detect a sense of jealousy from the most hard-to-get lady? Maybe it's time you admit you love me."  
"Ha ha ha…In your dreams!" as she turned her back and inspected the sink in the kitchen. Nico followed her.  
"You know what? Maybe the only time you will admit you love me is during my wedding day with Mary as I march through the altar and when the priest announces 'speak now or forever hold your peace' you will suddenly appear from the crowd and shout 'Stop the wedding! Stop the wedding! I'm the one you love Nico not her!'" and he laughed as he mimicked a female's voice.  
"What a terrible imagination! You ought to be an author. You might come out better than J.K. Rowling."  
And they went out to see the administrator.  
"By the way, Percy's mother would like to ask if you want to join Jackson Group for their special project in San Francisco. We need a special team there. Besides, she wants Percy to work with people comfortable with him. What do you say?"  
"Great! But what will I do at Jackson Group?"  
"You could be my assistant. And that includes a date with me every Friday night ha ha!"  
"Sound good! Just behave for I always bring with me my Artemis' gears."  
And they laughed as they went back to the car.  
________________________________________  
Giant waves kept flashing on the shore. It had been a stormy afternoon. This early morning, the weather bureau had predicted a storm coming by tomorrow. She was preparing dinner early than usual. As soon as twilight comes, they must be all set inside the nipa hut. Electric power was usually interrupted during windy nights like this. She was wondering why he did not arrive yet. Surely, he was still not out in the sea fishing. She had been doing this since time eternal. Preparing food for the family, keeping the house clean and warm… Fishermen in the island usually come out in the sea in groups, but she always wondered why Lam-ang as they call him, always avoid people. He mingled only with her father and one or two neighbours. That's all. It had been twenty six years since he came to the island. No, he did not come to the island. He was accidentally found on the shore lifeless. Everybody thought he was dead, but after a day or two, his strength regained. His mind was blank, without even knowing who he was or where he came from. The doctor from the mainland came over to check him out."Amnesia", he said "and it could be temporary or permanent depending on his condition". The stranger's body was of good built, lean and strong, his eyes sea green and hair that was as black as raven. His powerful body made him the best fisherman in the village and many groups envy his good catch. Sometimes, they call him the god of the sea because he surely knows where a plenty catch will be even commanding the storm or wind. Her father named him "Lam-ang" after the name of a great warrior.  
"Maria, Maria…" her father called.  
She was startled and moved swiftly putting the cooked rice and grilled fish on the table as an aged man entered the door putting down his net at a low table near the bamboo door. The ginger tea she prepared was boiling hot as she poured each cup and laid them on the table. The hot tea was a great relief after whole day in the sea. Lam-ang appeared next, his clothes wet and soiled after a whole day of labour. She let out her sweetest smile as she watched him sat in front of her. She looked at him with adoration as his hand stretched out to get the rice and fish that went with it. She took pleasure in just watching him and that would be enough. It had been this way for twenty six years since the day her father found him on the shore. She had always dreamt of marrying him, daydreaming that one day they would be one family with kids roaming around the shore picking up shells. But no! Aside from being nice the man just can't see beneath those admiring glances. His stares were always blank as if always trying to remember something. One day, while her black hair was let loose swinging in the wind, he called her Sally.  
"Who is Sally? Do you remember her?" Maria asked.  
He shook his head. He put his hands on his face cupping it trying to recall where he got that name. "I can see the back of a woman with long brown hair but that's all. Everything ends there." And he sighed shaking his head in exasperation. There were pieces of memories in the past but nothing made sense. People cheering, men running here and there but that's all. He was losing hope fearing that his loss of memory will be permanent.  
"The town mayor had already announced the upcoming festival. Maybe Lam-ang can now gather the best men and show his rowing prowess. The cash price is really great. All the men in the village are all vying for the cash price." The elderly man said looking at Lam-ang as he scooped rice from the plate. When Lam-ang heard the word 'cash prize' he got excited. He needed the money. He needed to see a psychiatrist or maybe finance his plan to travel far and wide in other tropical countries outside the country of Maldives until he discovered all those missing pieces of his memory.


	10. Silena Beauregard

Annabeth was working on her first painting when Dr. Luke entered the living room.  
"Cheer up Annabeth. I have a surprise for you!"  
She smiled."Wow! A litany of never ending surprises. Let me guess. A Mercedes Benz?"  
"Silly girl! This one's serious." He looked down at her with a gentle, cautious smile. "I'm going to share a friend with you. A very special lady." He sensed her watching him closely as he went on. "Her name is Silena Beauregard, a psychiatrist. We went to medical school together. She is, without doubt, the most competent psychiatrist in the West, maybe in the country, and she's a very good friend and a very special person. I think you're going to like her."  
"And?" Annabeth waited, tense but curious.  
"And…I think it might be a good idea for you to see her for a while. You know that. We've talked about it before."  
"You don't think I'm adjusting well?" She sounded hurt.  
"I think you're doing remarkably well, Annabeth, but if nothing else, you need another person to talk to. You have Lily and Gretchen and me, and that's it. Don't you want someone else to talk to?"  
Yes. Percy. I want to talk to Percy. I miss him a lot! I love him a lot!  
"I'm not sure," she just said.  
"I think you will be once you meet Silena. She is incredibly warm and kind. And she's been very sympathetic to your case from the beginning."  
"She knows about me?" Annabeth sounding surprised.  
"From the first." She had been there the night Paul Blofis and Dr. Winfield called, but Annabeth should not know about that.  
"She's coming to join us for coffee this afternoon. Is it all right with you?"  
She doesn't want to but she knew she had little choice. "I suppose so." She grew pensive as she settled herself in the living room. She wasn't at all sure she liked this addition to her scene, particularly a woman. She felt an instant sense of competition.  
Until she met Silena Beauregard. Nothing Luke had said had prepared her for the warmth she felt from the other woman. She was tall, slim, black haired, and so beautiful. Her blue eyes were warm and alert; there was an instant joke, an instant answer, an instant burst of laughter always ready in those eyes. Yet one sensed, too, that she was always ready to be serious and compassionate. People love to stare at her. So beautiful and so amazing! Luke left them alone after the first hour, and Annabeth was actually glad.  
They talked about thousands of things and none of them about the accident; paintings, museums, San Francisco, children, people, medical school. Silena shared chunks of her life with Annabeth, and Annabeth gave her glimpses of herself that she hadn't given anyone for a long time, not since she had first gotten to know Percy. Views, real views, and not the amusing ones she gave Luke. The loneliness, the questions about who she really was, why she had been neglected and no communication from her father ,what it meant to be totally alone. And then for no reason she could think of, she told Silena about her arrangement with Paul Blofis. There was no shock, no reproach, there was nothing but warmth and understanding in the way Silena Beauregard listened, and Annabeth found herself sharing feelings which covered years, not just the past eight months. But the relief of telling her about Paul Blofis was enormous.  
"I don't know, it sounds so strange to say it, but—" She hesitated, feeling foolish, and looking childlike as she glanced up at her new friend. "But I…I never had any kind of family. Percy was the only person I regarded as my family." Her eyes filled with unexpected tears and she looked away.  
"For the past two years that Percy and I have been together, I have always hoped that his family will accept me as Percy accepted me. I love his mother but his stepfather…isn't this insane?"  
"Not at all. It was a normal assumption. You were in love with Percy. It's normal that you should want to adopt his family. Is that why your deal with him hurt so much?" But she already knew the answer, as did Annabeth.  
"Yes. It was proof of just how much he hated me."  
"I wouldn't go that far, Annabeth. From the look of things, he's done an awful lot for you. He did send you out to Luke for a new face." Not to mention the extremely comfortable lifestyle he had provided during the process.  
"As long as I gave up Percy. He was rejecting me, for him…for himself—and not for Percy. I knew then that I never had a chance with him knowing I had almost no choice. It was a horrible moment." She sighed, remembering the pain in the hospital, and her voice became gentler. "But I guess I've lost before and survived it." Recalling how she struggled during her younger days without a family to look after her.  
"Do you remember your parents?"  
"Not in any real way. I was too little to remember anything about my mother, and I left home feeling rejected by my stepmother. I remember the day when I heard them talking about bringing too much trouble for the family. I felt hurt about my father not standing up for me. I just felt abandoned, unloved."  
"The way you do now?" It was a guess, but a good one.  
"Maybe. That bottomless feeling of 'who will take care of me now?' I think of that sometimes. Back then I knew friends would take care of me until I grew up. Now I know Luke will, and Paul Blofis' money will, until I'm all patched up. But after that what?"  
"What about Percy? Do you think he'll come back to you?"  
"Sometimes I do. A lot of the time I do." There was a long pause.  
"And the rest of the time?"  
"I'm beginning to wonder. At first I thought that maybe he was afraid of the way I'd look, the way that would make him feel about me. But by now he should have known about my disappearance and he must have figured I'm in the process of recovery. So how come he's not here yet? How come he did not look for me?" She turned to face Silena squarely. "That's what I wonder."  
"Do you come up with any answers to that question?"  
"Nothing very pretty. Sometimes I think Paul's gotten to him, and convinced him that a girl from my 'unsavoury background' will harm him professionally. Percy is an heir to the Jackson empire, and they're counting on Percy to carry on in the best of family tradition. That didn't include marrying a nameless nobody. He wanted him to marry some debutante heiress who can do him some good."  
"Do you think that mattered to him?"  
"It didn't used to matter before, but now…I don't know. Percy could have changed. People change. Things change."  
"What if you lose him?"  
Annabeth flinched but she didn't answer. Her eyes said everything though. Just the thought of it made her cry.  
"What if he didn't feel able to cope with all that you're going through? That's possible, Annabeth. Some men aren't as brave as we like to think they are."  
"I don't know. Maybe he's waiting till it's all over."  
"Wouldn't you resent him then? For not being here when you need him?"  
Annabeth let out a long sigh in answer. "Maybe. I don't really know him. I think about it all a lot, but I don't have many answers."  
"Only time has the answer. All you need to know is how you feel. That's all. How do you feel about you? The new you? Aren't you excited? Scared? Angry that you'll look different? Relieved?"  
"All of the above." They both laughed at her honesty. "To tell you the truth, it terrifies me. Can you imagine looking in the mirror after twenty-four years and seeing someone else there? Talk about freaking out!" She laughed but there was real fear in the laughter.  
"Are you freaked out?"  
"Sometimes. A lot of the time I don't think about it."  
"What do you think about?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Sure."  
"Percy. Luke sometimes and my new face. But mostly Percy."  
"Do you consider the idea of falling in love with Luke now that Percy as you called it looked like abandoned you?" There was no hesitation in the question. This was Dr. Beauregard speaking now, not Silena.  
"No, I couldn't fall in love with Luke. He's an adorable man, a good friend. He's sort of like the wonderful brother I never had. He brings me presents all the time. But…I'm in love with Percy."  
"Well, we'll just have to see what happens." Silena Beauregard looked at her pink watch and was amazed. The two of them had been talking for almost three hours. It was after seven o'clock. "Good heavens, do you know what time it is?" Annabeth looked at her gray watch, too, and her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Wow! How did we do that?" And then she smiled. "Will you come back and see me again sometime, Silena? Luke was right. You're a very special lady."  
"Thank you. I'd love to. In fact, Luke was thinking that we might do it on a regular basis. What do you think?"  
"I think it would be wonderful to have someone to talk to, like we did today."  
"I can't always promise you three hours." They both laughed as Annabeth walked her to the door. "How about three times a week for an hour on a professional basis? And we can get together separately, as friends. Sound okay to you?"  
"Sound wonderful."  
They shook hands at the door, and Annabeth was amazed to find herself already impatient for their first official session, only two days away.  
Once alone in her room, she thought about Percy. For the last eight months, there was no day she did not think about him. In every conversation, in every scene, thoughts just pop up like little pieces in her memory. She wondered what he was doing now. Maybe he was now the new executive officer of the company and a few more years the new chairman. Maybe busy with running the business. Percy was then part of her life and her plans were set in that being with him through good times and bad times. But now things changed. It seemed Percy was out of her life. And there was fear. Fear of having lost him forever. Paul Blofis was so sure that night of the bargain and she was so sure she will win the battle with no effort at all. But now…she had to admit she lost. Percy gave up on her. And as the days before, she sobbed.  
________________________________________  
"Now, look at that princess. Isn't that wonderful? And look at that chin. Perfect!"  
Dr. Luke Castellan was very excited as piece by piece he removed the bandages below her face. A new chin emerged, and a beautiful mouth, and a perfect nose.  
"My goodness Luke how beautiful it is."  
"How beautiful you are. It is not a thing, Annabeth. That is you, the new Annabeth." And he looked at her with dazzling admiration. The only thing left wrapped is her forehead up to her hairline, but with a hat and a huge sunglass, nobody will notice her unusual appearance.  
"My! You're even beautiful than all the celebrities in Hollywood put together."  
Annabeth smiled. How time flies. It's now more than a year since the accident. And still no Percy. She stood up and looked at herself in a big mirror located at the side of Dr. Castellan's clinic. And as she stared at her new face, the smile was replaced by a sad one. Percy will not recognize her anymore. With that beautiful face, there was simply no trace of the old Annabeth. What will she do now? What will she say once they see each other? If they will still see each other! Yes, Silena was right. What now if she lost Percy?  
________________________________________  
The whole rowing team of Maldives were now settled at a hotel in Indonesia for the ASIAN Games. Lam-ang was head of the rowing team. He bagged the cash prize for the festival held at the island of Maamakunudhoo and everything was history. Suddenly, the unknown stranger had been the talk of the town. His years of solitude were over and now he was attracting attention from the sports enthusiasts of Maldives. Maria and her father saw him off from the island. They were as proud as he is in bringing glory to their country. They were now here as a team to represent Maldives for the rowing competition. The Maldevians are strong people, their bodies moulded by the sea. Before the official game, he had the chance to see other athletes from other countries. Rules of the game were very strict but he was used to that. He didn't know why. It was as if he was an athlete all his life. He was used to seeing people sitting in the stadium, cheering. This spurred his adrenalin. Could he be an athlete before? He wished he could connect to somebody to give him direction towards his past.  
________________________________________  
Benny Joe Thomas was suffering from headache as he sat down near his bed. Jet lag. He promised himself this ASIAN Game will be his last before he retires. His wife Maize, a candy store owner back in the Philippines, reminded him to take his paracetamol and put them in his luggage for the last minute. It had always been like this whenever he travels. He took out a photograph of Maize and their kids. His eldest, an engineer, is now settled in Australia having married to an Aussie. They had a nice house overlooking a vast graze land of herds and cattle. Maybe after the game, he could drop by Australia and visit the couple. His son's wife will be expecting a baby and he hoped he could see his first grandson before he goes back to the Philippines. Maize will meet him in Australia for their grand vacation. He smiled as he thought of Maize. Theirs was not an easy romance. When Poseidon died, he took his place as the leader of the team. Maize being a Poseidon fanatic diverted her attention to him when Poseidon died. He hated her at first always bagging him with trouble whenever he had a game. "Will you please leave me in peace?" he had said when once she came knocking at his hotel door with a female friend. She was hurt and embarrassed and after that incident he never saw her again. He visited her at the candy store but Maize avoided him like a plague. It was then that a romance blossomed. He pursued Maize and his thoughts were all wrong. Maize was hard to get. It was four years before they finally got married.  
He looked at his watch to check if he still had time to take a nap before the welcome dinner will start. He was massaging his forehead to ease the pain when the phone rang. Maize.  
"Hello, sleepy head. Hope you're having a grand time out there. The kids would like to say hi!"  
"Hi Daddy!" they all said in unison.  
"Hello dear! Kurt, don't forget to check all doors at night. Give Mommy the tight security while Dad is away."  
"Sure Dad. Don't forget to buy that Galaxy tablet when you arrived from Australia with Mom. You promised to give it to me as an incentive from getting an A in Math."  
"Ah okay. Please remind Mom to remind me." Kids. They always blackmail him. The hotel attendant knocked at his door "Room Service", he said. He took a light snack before stretching and took a 15-minute nap.  
The welcome party didn't last long. It was just a short one to get acquainted with each other. The committee discussed house rules and gave each country their areas of responsibility. He was sitting at a far end corner when his gaze shifted to a man standing not far from him. He looked like Poseidon. His built, his stature, his gaze. He was looking at the other direction but before he could try to approach him, the man stood up and went out of the door. Was his jet lag that worse? He felt he was seeing things. Poseidon could not have risen from the dead.


	11. A New Identity

Annabeth settled herself comfortably in the easy chair near the fire and sighed as she leaned her head back. She was five minutes early today, and anxious to talk to Silena. She heard the click-clack of her high heels coming across the hall to the study she used for seeing patients, and Annabeth smiled and sat up straight in her chair. She wanted to give Silena the full benefit.  
"Good morning, early bird. Don't you look pretty in red today?" And then she stopped in the doorway and smiled. She stared at her in admiration. "Never mind the red. Let me see the new chin." Silena advanced on her slowly, looking at Annabeth's face.  
"Wow! You're so beautiful Annabeth". Then she continued "Well, how do you like it?" But she could see the answer in her face.  
"Annabeth, I can't describe how gorgeous you are!" Now one could see the lovely young neck, arching gracefully away from the slim shoulders, the delicate chin and gentle, sensuous mouth. What one could see was exquisite and perfectly suited the girl's personality.  
Luke's endless sketches and sculptures had not been in vain. "My gosh, I want to look like that too! Do I need to go through an accident first? You are so beautiful! How I envy you."  
Annabeth chortled with glee, and sat back in the chair, behind the dark brown felt hat she had bought a few weeks before. It went well with the new brown wool coat and brown boots she was wearing with the red knit dress. Her figure had always been excellent, and with the striking new face she was going to be a very dazzling girl.  
"It's embarrassing, Silena. I feel so good I could squeak. And the weird thing is, it doesn't even look like me, but I love it."  
"I'm glad but what about it not looking like you? Does that bother you, Annabeth?"  
"Not as much as I thought it would. But maybe I still expect the rest to look like me. This is just one isolated part, and I never much liked my mouth before anyway. Maybe it'll seem stranger when the rest looks like someone else too. I don't know."  
"You know something, Annabeth? Maybe you ought to just sit back and enjoy it. Maybe you ought to play with this a little. Go with it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, we're working on being a new Annabeth, and we've been trying to adjust to giving up pieces of that Annabeth as we go along. Maybe you ought to just stand back and look at the whole canvas. For instance, did you like your walk before?"  
Annabeth looked puzzled as she thought about it. This was a whole new idea, and something they had never discussed in the months she'd been seeing Silena. "I don't know, Silena. I never thought about my walk."  
"Well, let's think about it. What about your voice? Have you ever considered a voice coach? You have a marvellous voice, smooth and soft. Maybe with a little coaching you could make more of it. Why don't we play with what you've got and really make the most of it? Luke does. Why don't you?"  
Annabeth's face lit up at the idea, and she began to catch some of Silena's excitement. "I could develop all kinds of new sides to myself, couldn't I? Play the piano … a new walk ….a new career like I want to study architecture. I could even change my name."  
"Well, let's not leap into any of this. You don't want to feel you've lost yourself. You want to feel you've added to yourself. But let's think about all this. I have a feeling it's going to take us in some very interesting directions."  
"I want a new voice." Annabeth sat back and giggled. "Like this." She lowered her voice by several octaves, and Silena laughed.  
"If you do enough of that, Luke may have to give you a beard."  
"Terrific." They were suddenly in a holiday mood, and Annabeth got up and began to prance around the room. At times like that, Silena remembered how young she really was. Twenty-five now. Her birthday had come and gone, and she was growing up in ways many people never had to. But beneath the surface, she was still a very young girl.  
"You know, I do want you to be aware of one thing though, Annabeth." She sounded more serious now.  
"And what's that?"  
"I think you should understand why you're so willing to try out a new you. It's not unusual for smart, clever person like you to feel unsure of their identities. You're not certain what your mother was like, and as a result, you felt as though a piece of you is missing, a link to reality. So it's a lot easier for you to give up parts of the person you once were than it would be for someone who retained very dear images of her parents—and all the responsibilities that it entails. In some ways it may make things simpler for you."  
Annabeth was silent, and Silena smiled at her as she sank back into the cosy chair near the fire. It was a wonderful room to see patients in: it set everyone instantly at ease. The fireplace was trimmed in brass, the curtains were old and lacy, there were walls of books, tiny paintings tucked away in unexpected corners, and everywhere was a profusion of leafy ferns. It looked like the home of an interesting woman, and that was exactly the effect Silena wanted. "Okay, it will take you some time to think about that. For the moment, there's another serious subject we have to get into. What about the holidays?"  
"What about them?" Annabeth's eyes closed like two doors, and the laughter of moments before was now completely gone. Silena had known it would be this way, which was why the subject had to be broached.  
"How do you feel about the holidays? Are you scared?"  
"No." Annabeth's face was immobile, as Silena watched.  
"Sad?"  
"No."  
"Okay, no more guessing games, Annabeth. Suppose you tell me. What do you feel?"  
"You want to know what I feel?" Annabeth suddenly looked straight back at her, dead in the eye. "You want to know?" She stood up and strode across the room and then back again. "I feel pissed."  
"Pissed?"  
"Very pissed. Super pissed. Royally pissed."  
"To whom?"  
Annabeth sank into the chair again and looked into the fire. This time when she spoke her voice was soft and sad. "To Percy. I thought he'd have found me by now. It's been a year and a half. I thought he'd have been here." She closed her eyes to keep back the tears.  
"Who else are you mad at? Yourself?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"For making the deal with Paul Blofis in the first place. I hate his guts, but I hate mine worse. I sold out."  
"Did you?"  
"I think so. And all for a new face." She spoke with contempt where moments before there had been pride. But they were delving deeper now.  
"I don't agree with you, Annabeth. You didn't do it for a new face. You did it for a new life. Is that so wrong at your age? What would you think of someone else who did the same thing?"  
"I don't know. Maybe I'd think they were stupid. Maybe I'd understand."  
"You know, a few minutes ago we were talking about a new life. New voice, new walk, new face, new name. Everything is new, except one thing." Annabeth waited, not wanting to hear her say it. "Percy. What about thinking of a new life without Percy? Do you ever think about that?"  
"No." But her eyes suddenly watered with tears, and they both knew she was lying.  
"Never?"  
"I never think of other men. But sometimes I think about not having Percy."  
"And how do you feel?"  
"Like I wish I were dead."  
"But you don't have Percy now. And it's not so bad, is it?" Annabeth only shrugged in answer, and then Silena spoke again, her voice infinitely soft "Maybe you need to do some real thinking about all that, Annabeth."  
"You don't think he's coming back to me, do you?" She was angry again. This time at Silena, because there was no one else to be angry at.  
"I don't know, Annabeth. No one knows the answer to that except Percy."  
"Yeah. The son of a bitch!" She got up and paced the room again, and then like a windup toy winding down, the fury of her pacing slowed, until she finally stood in front of the fire, with tears rolling down her face and her hands clenched on the screen in front of the fire. "Oh Silena, I'm so scared."  
"Of what?" The voice was soft behind her.  
"Of being alone. Of not having Percy. Of not being me anymore. Of…I wonder if I've done a terrible thing that I'll be punished for. I gave up love for my face."  
"But you thought you'd already lost everything. You can't blame yourself for the choice you made, and in the end you may be glad."  
"Yeah … maybe …" There were fresh sobs from the fireplace, and Silena watched the slim shoulders shake. "You know, I'm scared of the holidays too. This time there's no one. Lily and Gretchen left last month. Their work was over. And you will go skiing and Luke's going to Europe, and …" She couldn't stop the tears. But these were the realities of her life now. She had to face them. Silena shouldn't be made to feel guilty for leaving, nor should Luke: they had their own lives, as well as their time with her.  
"Maybe it's time you go out and make some new friends."  
"Maybe." Is she now ready to face the world? Now she's got a new face, will she lead a normal life? But she wasn't ready to believe that. "Anyway, I don't need new friends. I'll keep busy with my paintings." Luke's gift had been a godsend.  
"I know. I saw your last batch of paintings the other day. Luke showed them to me. He's so proud of them he shows them to everyone. It's beautiful work, Annabeth."  
"Thank you." Some of the anger drained out of her with the talk of her work. "Oh Silena…" She sat back in the chair again and stretched her legs. "What am I going to do with my life?"  
"That's what we're figuring out, isn't it? And in the meantime, why don't you think about some of what we talked about today? The voice coach, a personality trainer, music lessons, and later on going to school for architectural course.—something to amuse you, and all part of the person you will soon become."  
"Yeah, I guess I will give it some thought especially the going back to school to study architecture and well…a new name. When are you coming back from skiing, by the way?" Next month. But I'll leave a number where you can reach me in an emergency." Silena was more worried about Annabeth's getting through the holidays than she was willing to admit. Holidays were prime time for depression, even suicide, but Annabeth seemed solid for the moment. She just didn't want her to become hysterical in her loneliness. It was rotten luck that she and Luke were going away at the same time, but on the other hand Annabeth had to learn not to depend on them too much. "Why don't we make an appointment for a month from today. And I want to see a mountain of beautiful paintings you made over the holidays. And another thing, have you discussed with Luke the gallery show you will be holding in the early part of next year? "  
"No, not yet."  
"Then you should. You have so many things to be busy about. Two or three days after the holiday, you can go to Mexico. I saw some interesting subjects there."  
"Oh really? That's a nice idea. I want to feel fresh air again in the mountains and that reminds me." Annabeth jumped up again and vanished into the hallway, where she had left a flat package wrapped in brown paper. When she returned with it, she smilingly held it out to Silena. "Merry Christmas."  
Silena opened it with a look of pleasure and then of awe. The gift was a painting of herself that looked as though she had sat for it for hours, to allow the artist to capture just the right look, the right mood It had a dreamy, impressionistic quality; she had been standing on Annabeth's terrace with the wind in her hair, wearing a pale pink silk shirt; and the sun had been setting in red and pink tones behind her. She remembered the day, but couldn't remember Annabeth painting it.  
"When did you paint that?" She looked stunned.  
"When you were not around." Annabeth looked pleased with herself, and she had every right to be. The painting was magnificent. It was an expressive one.  
"You're incredible, Annabeth. What a beautiful, beautiful gift."  
"I had a good subject."  
The two women exchanged a hug, and Annabeth regretfully shrugged back into her coat "Have a wonderful ski trip."  
"I will. I'll bring you some snow."  
Annabeth hugged her again and they wished each other a Merry Christmas as she left. There was a tug at Silena's heart after she was gone. Annabeth was a beautiful girl inside.  
________________________________________  
Katie Williams entered Percy's office and she put down the plane tickets for San Francisco.  
"This soon? Are you sure Mom wanted me to go to San Francisco after the holiday?"  
"Yes, and you ought to prepare for your trip. I have settled for all the things the whole team will need but…you need to go out Percy. So don't forget to bring those casual clothes for your dates. There might be an exciting girl waiting for you out there."  
Percy just shook his head. Katie at her age was always a hopeless romantic. He settled in his executive chair and stretched his legs. San Francisco. This project will be bringing again endless nights of work.  
________________________________________


	12. Holiday

**Chapter 12- Holiday**

"Mr. Blofis on the line for you, Mr. Jackson," announced Katie Williams as she peered through the door. The weather outside started to get cold as people chatted and cheered outside busy shopping and rushing for the holiday season. He had been in the office since six o'clock in the morning and it's now five thirty in the afternoon. And he planned to stay there for how long he did not know. Just until his body ached and asked for rest. Not until his eyelids dropped due to fatigue. He grabbed for the phone while signing a stack of letters for his secretary to mail. At least the job in Singapore was off his back. Now he'd be getting ulcers over the medical center in San Francisco. His job was a never-ending stream of headaches and demands, contracts and problems and meetings.

"Hello Paul! What's up?"

"Your mother's in a meeting, but she asked me to call and tell you that we'll be back from San Francisco tonight." Sally and Paul left for San Francisco three weeks ago to set the new office of Jackson Inc.

"Is everything all right there?" Percy sounded anxious as he anticipated his trip.

"Yes everything is fine. And I hope Perce you would find time to go out and roam around the city. It's beautiful out here though the breeze is definitely cold. Comes January, I hope you can come up on your sleeve and transfer the whole team with you. Is Nico doing well there? By this time I hope he already came up with ideas of finishing touches on the walls of the medical center."

"I've got that settled."

"Good and please rest for the holiday lad. You're working yourself to death for the past two years." And there was guilt in his voice as he said it. It's been two years now since the accident. And Annabeth kept her promise. There was a pain in his chest as he remembered now. In the beginning, he knew he was doing the right thing but now...but now he almost wanted to kill himself for what he did to Percy. He was a good son, obedient and yet there was simply no life in him. He did not get over it because he refused to. Sometimes, Paul did not know how to recuperate for all his sins. To both Percy and Annabeth. But he did not have the heart to tell Percy the truth. Percy might kill him. It's madness! And lately, his health was starting to fail. Those headache attacks were just too often. The doctor said he needed some rest. Maybe it's time Percy will be handling the chairmanship of the whole company. He deserved it. And Jim Jackson will be too proud.

"Paul?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Will you be home for Christmas Percy? Your mother is expecting you. She invited some friends along together with your team in San Francisco. I hope you will make it."

"Not sure. Jut not in the mood to meet some friends. Anyway, I'll be seeing Nico after the holiday before we leave for San Francisco."

"Okay, suit yourself. I'll tell Sally. She misses you a lot! I hope you will change your mind."

And he hanged up. A day before Christmas, a surprised guest knocked on his door. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the millionaire's daughter.

"It's been ages Percy since we saw each other. Still working yourself to death?"

He just smiled as she stood in front of him. "What a surprise! I did not know you were in town Rachel."

"I just arrived yesterday. Don't tell me you don't have time for another hang out with friends. The whole group will miss you."

"And when will this be?"

"Maybe after the holidays"

"I'll see if I could pitch it in my schedule. Anyway, you're looking great Rachel."

A spark suddenly glowed in her eyes. Finally, Percy was starting to notice her. Unlike before treating her like she did not exist. She came nearer to Percy and stared at him. Percy has grown handsomer than before. There was this class about him in the way he dresses, the way he moves, talks; everything in him was just simply adorable. Even now that he spent most of his time inside his office. She had heard about Annabeth's death and she felt sorry for him. And now as she stared at his childhood crush, she can't help but feel a need to comfort him, to let him forget Annabeth and accept her death. That everything was already a thing of the past and it was time to move on.

After Rachel said goodbye, Percy went back to signing letters, and as usual, he spent the night on the couch. And the next night as well. It suited him perfectly. Christmas fell over on a weekend that year, so no one knew where he was. Even the janitor and the maids had been given the holiday off. Only the night watchman realized that Percy never left the office from Friday until late Sunday night, and by then Christmas was over. And when he got back to his empty apartment, he had nothing more to fear. Christmas, with all its memories and ghosts, was already a thing of the past. There was a large, ostentatious poinsettia wilting outside his door, sent to him by Rachel. He put it near a window sill.

________________________________________

In San Francisco, Annabeth spent the holiday more comfortably than Percy, but in equal solitude. She had cooked a small capon, sung Christmas carols alone on the terrace on Christmas Eve, after she came home from church, and slept late on Christmas Day. She'd hoped to keep the day from coming, but there was no escaping it. At least in San Francisco the weather reminded her less of Christmases she had known in the East. It was almost as though these people were pretending it was Christmas, when she knew it actually wasn't. The unfamiliarity made it a trifle easier to bear. And she had two presents this year, a beautiful Gucci handbag from Luke and a funny book from Silena. She curled up in a chair with it in the afternoon after she had eaten her capon and stuffing and cranberry sauce.

It was after six o'clock when she finally put down the book and stretched her legs. A walk would be nice; she needed to get some air. She slipped into her coat, reached for her hat to cover the remaining bandages on her forehead and smiled at herself in the mirror. She still liked the new smile. It was a great smile. It made her wonder what the rest of her face would look like, when Luke was through. It was a little bit like becoming his dream woman.

.

It was a crisp breezy evening, with no fog—she knew it would be a good night for painting— and she headed slowly down toward the park. The streets were mostly deserted. Everyone was recovering from Christmas dinner, recuperating in easy chairs and on couches, or snoring softly in front of the TV. The vision she created in her own head made Annabeth smile, and then suddenly she tripped, making a little shrieking noise as she stumbled. Luke had warned her to be careful of falling. She couldn't indulge yet in any active sports because of that danger, and now she'd almost fallen on the street. Her arms had gone out to save her and she had regained her balance before hitting the pavement. And then she realized that she wasn't the only one who had shrieked. She had stumbled over a small shaggy dog, who looked greatly offended. Now he sat down, waved a paw at her, and yipped. He was a tangled little fur ball of beige and brown. He stared at her and barked again.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. You scared me, too, you know." She bent to pat him and he wagged his tail and barked once more. "Okay bye-bye," she said. She started to walk away, but he immediately followed, trotting along at her side until she stopped and looked down at him again.

"Now listen you go on home. Go on …" But each time she took a step, he did, too, and when she stopped he sat down, waiting happily for her to go on. She stood there and laughed at him. He was really a ridiculous little dog, but such a cute one. Annabeth had made a new friend, and at the end of half an hour he still showed no sign of deserting her. "All right, you, come on." So off they went to the park and back to her apartment. ________________________________________

Thalia was making her way towards Bel-Air Street thinking about yesterday's holiday and shopping for some things to be brought to San Francisco. In a few days, she and Nico and the whole team will be on their way to the medical center to do some final touches. She strode fast the alley when through the glass wall of a coffee shop, she saw a familiar figure. Nico with a girl! She retraced her steps and little by little came nearer the glass wall. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the two figures. Nico's back was turned from her but she can clearly make out the girl sitting in front of him. Mary Smith of all people! She felt a surge of jealousy as she stared at Nico laughing and showing a magazine to Mary. Then he stood up to sit beside her still pointing to the magazine he's holding. Then they laughed. The nerve!

She pushed open the door and went inside the coffee shop her blood rushing. While waiting for her espresso, she chose a table right beside them listening to their conversation. She felt like a lunatic eavesdropping to other people's conversation. Oh, she's crazy! It was Mary who recognized her first. She made a wide fake smile.

"Hi Thalia! Nice to see you here! Would you like to join us?"

"No… no… thank you." as she played her fingers on the table. She's trying to control her jealousy.

Nico moved his head to look at her. "Hi! Didn't know you were here," then went back to Mary. Her temper was now nearing boiling point as Nico ignored her as if she did not exist. She regretted she did not bring her wand or she had hexed Nico. She glared at him stabbing him with "how dare you" look.

Then after a few minutes when it was obvious she looked like an intruder, she stood up and held her coffee but before heading for the door, she made sure she stepped on Nico's toes near the chair and said a sarcastic "Oops…sorry," before leaving.

"Ouch! That hurts!" exclaimed Nico as he followed Thalia from the corner of his eyes.

"Serve you right," Thalia thought as she stepped outside the glass door. Nico put a smile on his lips.

________________________________________

For the last time Annabeth checked out the things she packed for her trip to Mexico. She brought out a portfolio folder for her sketches. After confirming with the travel agency, she had dinner and continued packing. Her old things from the apartment were still in boxes and as she opened a familiar one, her tears almost blinded her eyes. She was staring at the book with Percy's dried flower tucked inside it. She looked at it for a long time before opening it. It was dusty, and she was almost afraid to open it. Slowly, she fingered through the pages and finally her eyes rested on the note behind the dried red petal rose.

_Miss Chase,_

_Please accept my peace offering…_

_Percy Jackson_

Percy…where are you? Why did you forget? This beautiful face, why do I need to pay the price of losing you just for a beautiful face? Is it all worth it? She sat there holding it, and slowly, tears slid down her face. It had taken two years to face that again. Two years. Two years of longing for him. Hopes that one day he will appear out of nowhere and claim her telling her everything is all right. Dreams… and the reality of losing the battle against Paul Blofis. But she needed to face it. She's got to do something about her past. It should not affect her anymore after all those therapies with Silena and the good comfortable life she's leading right now. She tried to shake her head so that tears will clear away her face then she stood up. It's time to move on with her new life. A new life without Percy. Maybe her trip to Mexico will give her a fresh start.

In the morning, she was all set. She caught a cab and headed straight to Union Square. She had already made the reservation; all she had to do now was stop off and pick up her ticket. Fred sat on her lap staring at the cars passing by and occasionally turning to look at her.

"Right here, miss?" The driver had stopped on the corner of Powell and Post, next to the Saint Francis Hotel, and Annabeth quickly nodded.

"This will be fine." She paid the fare, opened the door of the cab, and let Fred hop out onto the pavement. She quickly followed and looked around. The ticket office was only a few steps away, and she was rapidly inside. For once, there wasn't even a line, but it was still early in the day.

"May I help you?" The girl behind the counter looked at her with a smile, and Annabeth smiled back. "Are you picking up tickets?"

"Yes, I am. I made a reservation and I am told I could be accommodated with the morning trip. Chase. Annabeth Chase." It was strange and as she said her name she recalled Silena telling her why not change her name. There was no more of the old Annabeth in her. Her voice was different, smoother, deeper, more controlled. It was a subtle voice pleasant to the ears…Her face, even if you will stare at her for hours, you will never recognize her old face. There was no one left to remember. No one who had ever known her before would recognize her now. The delicate, perfectly etched face was someone other women dreamed of being, but no one she had known for the past twenty-six years. The girl glanced at the computer and then to the customer standing before her. She couldn't take her eyes off her—the perfect features, dazzling smile, and a grace when she moved that held everyone's attention. Everything about her made you want to ask, "Who is she?" Annabeth wrote out her check, received her ticket, and walked back out into the December sunlight of Union Square. She held Fred in her arms so he wouldn't get stepped on, and smiled to herself as she wandered across the square. It was a beautiful day and she had a beautiful life. She was going away after the holidays; she couldn't ask for more. She strolled into a store with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step, and decided to buy herself something pretty. She wandered from floor to floor, trying on hats, bracelets, scarves, jackets, handbags, a pair of boots, and a funny pair of gold lame shoes. She finally settled on a soft white cashmere sweater, which with her silken skin and rich, blonde hair made her look more beautiful. The thought amused her. And Luke would like it. The sweater moulded her figure in a pleasing sort of way. Even her shape had changed in the last year, with the ballet and yoga; her body seemed to have hardened and stretched until she looked long and lean and wonderfully lithe.

She made her way to the main floor again, looking at the displays, watching the people, and finally she stopped to buy a box of chocolates for Silena. They were a suitably festive gift for the last day of therapy with her. She wrote on the card only, "Thank you. Love, Annabeth." What more could she say? Thank you for helping me forget Percy? Thank you for helping me survive? Thank you … As she played with the thoughts, she suddenly stopped. She looked as though she had seen a ghost, and when the saleswoman handed her back her charge card, she only continued to stare. Nico stood just a few feet away. Nico in San Francisco? What was he doing here?


	13. San Francisco Medical Center

CHAPTER 13- SAN FRANCISCO

Annabeth felt a surge of excitement as she stepped and lowered the gap between her and Nico. She felt a need to come closer to him. Just to be near him. And suddenly, it made her ache; just standing there…wanting to know about someone who might no longer existed for her anyway—or shouldn't have. Two years. She fought for it for two years. She stared at him not knowing what to say.

And Nico looked at her wondering why. He smiled in a confusing way as if the lady wanted to tell him something. He could not understand why but there was something about her that bothered him. For a moment she felt her heart stop, but his smile told her that he had no idea who she was. She pulled at her hat a little to assure that he couldn't see the last tape on her head and held Fred a little closer in her arms for comfort as Nico continued to stare at her.

"I know this is a crazy thing to ask." It was Nico who spoke first. "I know we never met before but I feel strange. Going away for a vacation?"  
"Ah… yes," and she smiled. Nico stared at her beautiful face and his eyes went to the folder she was holding and the sketch pad.

"Are you an artist?"

She nodded. "On my way to Mexico." Annabeth felt excited. She would like to ask about Percy and how he is. Had he seen him? Her heart ached just to hear even a little bit of news about him. How about Thalia? Any news about her? Oh gods. Nico did not recognize her!

"I hope you're not from Mexico. I surely would like to see you here again in San Francisco. You see, we need an artist in our team and we haven't found one yet. May I get in touch with you? I hope you've got a contact number where I could reach you." Nico interrupted.  
Annabeth suddenly panicked. She can't reveal her identity to Nico. No, not yet.

"I hope you don't mind if I'll just get your contact number Nico. I will be away in the country and have no idea when I will be coming back. I will give you a call when…"

Nico's eyes widened. "How did you know my name?"

Annabeth muttered something under her breath.  
"I…err …I heard the saleslady talking to you," she lied and with that she turned her back and got ready to walk away.

"Hey! Wait…please !"

"I'm afraid I have a plane to catch. Nice meeting you." and she walked away.

Her knees were trembling and her heart pounding hard. Nico was her first link to the past. She turned left towards the ladies' room to make sure Nico will not follow her. She will stay there first to freshen up and stabilize her emotion. Her meeting with Nico was not expected and not planned at all. How she will act once she sees familiar faces. Nico, Thalia, and most of all…most of all Percy!

"Welcome to San Francisco, Mr. Jackson!" His secretary smiled as he strode along the corridors of San Francisco International Airport. He smiled at the girl who was part of his San Francisco team. She looked so young almost fresh from graduate school. He missed the cheerful motherly look of Katie Williams back in the Philippines but Annabelle Wise, his new secretary looked very competent. She was blonde, tan skin and her eyes, ocean blue. He was staring at her blonde hair thinking of Annabeth. It was Sally who personally picked her and he was glad she made a good choice. They will make a good team. He looked at his watch and wondered if Nico and the rest of the group had arrived. He was supposed to be in the same plane as Thalia and Nico but at the last minute there was a delay in their flight and Percy begged off to take the next flight schedule. The rest of the team should have now been settled at Jackson Hotel and after a few hours of unpacking, he could start the briefing and talk about their future plans. Rachel phoned him before he left and announced her interest to follow him in San Francisco. Anyway, she needed to attend a convention regarding her father's telecom business. Percy wondered if after two years, Rachel could replace Annabeth in his heart. Anyway, Rachel is a wonderful girl and she had set her eyes only for Percy even during their childhood days. He and Rachel grew up together.

He was still thinking of Rachel when a girl walked past him tugging along a large suitcase and a dog on the other hand. He was mesmerized as he looked at her. She was walking fast as if in a hurry. Maybe, she's got a plane to catch. She looked like an artist because she was holding a folder of sketches. You can't miss her among the crowd for she wore a wide brim hat and her elegance stood out among the rest. She walked with grace like a fashion model and what made Percy stare at her back was her resemblance to Annabeth. Her presence made her think of Annabeth. Her body features looked like Annabeth's but this girl was super poised. She was in a hurry overtaking most of the people in front of her as she glided gracefully. The girl was already far from him but he can't take his eyes off her. It was only seconds and they were drowned by the fast moving crowd but Percy caught a glimpse of her face at the side. She was very beautiful and was almost perfect. Wondered if she was a movie star. Annabelle went ahead of him and when the beautiful girl was out of his view, he proceeded to the black limousine waiting to take him at the hotel. Even when he settled at the back of the car, he was still thinking of the gorgeous girl.

Annabeth was dead tired when she arrived at a hotel in Mexico. She spent three days there looking for new subjects for her gallery show. She brought out her sketches and in the next hours, worked on her last set of paintings. She couldn't believe she will be having a gallery show. Luke was very supportive in sponsoring the show. In between, she went out of the hotel and jogged along the fields, feeling the fresh air filled her lungs. She felt free and alive. It will be a good start. She wanted to extend her stay but she needed to go back to San Francisco and set the venue for her gallery show. When she came back after three days, she felt refreshed. Luke met her at the airport. Her skin had a good tan and her cheeks pink. She was wearing that warm glow all over her face. Luke had just arrived from Europe and he looked refreshed too from his vacation.

"Welcome back princess, I hope you didn't miss me as hell."

" Nope. As matter of fact, I found out I could live very well without you after all."

"Well, that's a good start . You can now kick me out and fire me."

"You know I won't do that. I still need you Luke,"and they laughed as they made their way towards his car.

They drove in the countryside as he floored the accelerator of the black Porsche. It was a delicious feeling, almost like flying, and there was no one else on the road. She adjusted her hat so the wind will not hurt her face. The lower half of her face had now been finished. Only the area on her forehead was still heavily taped, and the wide brimmed hat covered most of it. She was very beautiful . From what one could see, Dr. Luke had not only wrought a miracle, he had done an exquisite job. Annabeth herself was aware of it. Everyone stares at her, giving her an admiring look. She had lost another five pounds and looked long and sleek, like a beautiful jungle cat. She even played with her new voice now. She liked the new person she was becoming.

"You know, Luke, I've been thinking of changing my name." She said it with a sheepish little smile. Somehow it had sounded less foolish when she'd discussed it with Silena. Now she was sorry she'd brought it up. But Luke instantly put her at ease.

"That doesn't surprise me. You're a whole new girl, Annabeth. Why not a new name? Has anything special come to mind?" He looked at her fondly. "So, who's my new friend? What's her name?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I've been thinking of Sophia Johnson. How does it sound to you?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded. "Not bad … in fact, I like it. Do you know that Sophia Loren was one of the most beautiful face in the world in her time? It suits you. I like it very much. How did you come to it?"

"The name is from a very special friend in school while the last name is my grandmother's maiden name."

"My, what an exotic combination." They both laughed and Luke sat back with a small, satisfied smile. Sophia Johnson. "When are you thinking of changing it?" He watched her through the thin veil of fog.

"I don't know. I hadn't decided."

"Why not start using it right away? See how you like it. You know, you could use it on your work." He looked excited at the idea.. "Seriously, Annabeth why don't you?"

"What? Sign Sophia Johnson on my paintings?" She was amused at how seriously he was taking her. He and Silena were the only ones who saw her work.

"You might broaden your horizons a little. And keep a little mystery to your true identity. You will be launched on your gallery show as Sophia Johnson. I'll call and tell Kevin. He owns this gallery…"

"I'm nervous." She swallowed as she looked at the view. She was quite uncertain how she will face the world as Sophia Johnson.

"You have so much talent, don't be stingy with it. If you don't like the show or what it brought you, you just scratch out the name of Sophia Johnson. Give yourself a chance at least." There was a pleading note in his voice that pulled at her. Maybe that would make a difference. But she felt as though they'd been over this ground a thousand times before. Something froze in her at the thought of being a professional artist. It made her feel vulnerable. It made her … think of Percy.

"I'll think about it." It was the most positive response he'd ever gotten on the subject, and he was pleased.

"See that you do … Sophia." He looked at her with a broad smile, and she giggled.

"It feels funny to have a new name."

"Why? You have a new face. Does that feel funny too?"

"Not really. Not anymore. Thanks to Silena and to you. I've gotten used to it." Most women would have given their right arms to get a face as beautiful as hers and she knew it.

"Should I start calling you Sophia?" He was only teasing, until he saw a new light in her eyes. They were wonderful and alive.

"As a matter of fact… yes. I think I'll try it on for size."

"Perfect Sophia.."

They continued driving until Luke made a left turn and soon arrived at the city.

Yes, holding a show will be too perfect. It will be her stepping stone towards a new career. And this school year, she will be enrolling in an architectural course.

"Sophia.."

"Yes?"  
"Do you … do you still miss him?" She was surprised at the sudden change of topic. There was such pain in Luke's eyes as he asked the question. He had to know. Now that the last bandage will be off her face in a few days, he felt sad not to be with her anymore.

"Sometimes. Not always. Why?" It was an honest answer.

"Do you still love him?"

She looked very hard into his eyes before answering. "I don't know. I remember him as he was, and us as we were, but none of that is real anymore. Let's face it. I'm not the same person, and he can't be either. The accident must have left a mark on us. Maybe if we saw each other again we'd both find that we had nothing left together. Like this, it's hard to say. You're left with only dreams of the past. Sometimes I wish I could see him just to get over with it. But I … I've come to understand that I will never … see him again." She said it with difficulty but finality. "So I just have to put the dreams away."

"That's not easily done." There was pain in his eyes again as he spoke to her. And suddenly she began to wonder if he had been through something similar.

"I like you so much Annabeth but …"

He slowed down and it made Annabeth feel uncomfortable. Luke was the only one she had now but soon, he too had to go. Nothing permanent in this world. It would be wonderful if she could love Luke like Percy but no she couldn't.

"I like you, too, Luke. But in my own peculiar way. As a brother perhaps…"

"That'll do for now." He was hurt by her answer.

"Luke… I… I don't know how to say this, but … I don't want to hurt you. I'm still packing up my past. Piece by piece, bit by bit. It may still take me a little time."

"It's okay." Annabeth is on her way to recovery and it's not easy for her to throw away her past just how much she wanted to.

"I…I don't even know how I will feel once I get to see Percy. I saw Nico, his best friend at the airport on my way to Mexico and the feeling was terrible. It made me want to cry. I want to ask him even just a bit about Percy but I can't. He did not recognize me."

"That was sudden. Did it make any difference?"

"Yes. It was as if I saw Percy himself. Kind of weird."

"Don't worry. When the time comes you will be ready. Anymore session with Silena?"

She shook her head. "I had terminated all my sessions with her. Maybe I will see her when the need arises. As for now, I need to pick up things and start my life all over again."

"Yes. Maybe." And his tone suddenly changed as he told her that his final work on her face will be done in three days time.

With all her paintings and all her work, Annabeth was glad to be back to her brushes as she signed Sophia Johnson. She was now ready for her gallery show. After finishing her final touches, she went out to see Jan Kevin Stutler, the gallery owner. She was excited discussing with him where to hang this and that.

"My! What a vast of talent! What a pour of emotions!" There were scenes of children playing, a sidewalk vendor with memorabilia's on hand, boats sailing in the sea, fishermen with a good catch, and a garden at dawn, your eyes couldn't get enough.

Then Kevin noticed two sets of paintings lying in a corner. He got one out. It was a beach scene with the sun glowing early in the morning casting its light on a rock that had been lying on a hill of white glowing sand. There was a bead of bracelet lying below a rock as if taking a peak. It was entitled" Till Death Do us Part".

"Wow! This is a masterpiece. A marvellous work! Where was this taken?"  
It was seconds before Annabeth answered. "That's in Palawan, Philippines. It was my…my first painting Kevin. But it's not up for sale."

"Why?" Kevin asked in disbelief. "It's a pity you will hide this from the public."

"It…it held painful memories of the past that I meant to let go. Together with this other one."

Kevin held the other painting. It was a picture of a young couple holding each other's hand as they stroll in the park eating a cone of ice cream. "Those are Nico and Thalia, close friends of mine."

"They're so beautiful." Kevin can't take his eyes off the couple. "I hope you will change your mind."

Annabeth just gave him a sheepish smile. She wanted to tell Kevin those first two paintings of hers were the most important pieces of her life. She just needed sometime before she would let them go.


	14. Sophia Johnson

Chapter 14 - Sophia Johnson   
She woke up shortly after six the next morning and was dressed and out of the house by seven thirty. When she arrived at Luke Castellan’s office at nine, she had already been to the produce market and then the flower market to take pictures. She had added another shot to her series on Chinatown for her gallery show. And she had picked up Fred at the vet. While waiting for Luke, she was lost on her thoughts. Seeing Nico again had been a blow. It had revived too many memories. But that was over now. She knew it. She could live with it. Her new life had begun.  
“My, don't you look chirper this morning—and beautiful. That's a marvellous coat.” Luke said as he appeared at the door. “You're in a hurry.”   
“After twenty six months, wouldn't you be too?”   
“I know, princess, I know.” As he removed the hat and crushed it in a waste basket bin just below. “And that will be the last time you’ll ever wear that hat.”  
She heard the clink of the delicate instruments in the little metal pan, and she felt the tape being pulled slowly from her forehead and her hairline. With every millimetre of skin it freed, she felt that much freer, until at last she felt nothing more, and she heard the little stool whoosh softly away from her. “You can open your eyes now, Sophia. And go look in the mirror.” She had made that trip a thousand times. At first only to see a tiny glimpse, a hint, a promise, and then bigger pieces of the puzzle. But she had never seen Sophia Johnson's face free of tape, or stitches, or some reminder of what was being done. She had not seen her face completely bare since it had been the face of Annabeth Chase two years before. “Go on. Take a look.”   
It was crazy. She was almost afraid. But silently, she stood up and walked slowly to the mirror, and then she stood there with a broad smile, and a narrow river of tears gleaming on her face. He stood behind her, at a good distance. He wanted to leave her alone. This was her moment.   
“Oh god, Luke, it's beautiful.”   
He laughed softly. “Not it's beautiful, silly girl. You're beautiful. It is you, you know.”   
She could only nod and then turn to look at him. It wasn't so much that her face had changed without the few strips of tape on her forehead, but that it was over. She was entirely Sophia now. “Oh Luke …” she wiped her tears. “Look, I can even get wet now and I don't melt.”  
“And you can take the sun, though not excessively. And you can do anything you want to for the rest of your life. What's first on the agenda?”   
“Work.” She chuckled and sat down on the little swivel stool he had abandoned, and with her legs tucked up under her chin she spun herself around. “And my gallery show tomorrow.”  
“Oh my! How time flies. Is it tomorrow?”  
“Yes, and I feel nervous.”  
“You’re the most beautiful girl in the world and the most talented artist ever. No reason to get nervous.”  
She smiled at his encouraging words as she scrutinized herself in the mirror.

Her gallery show the following morning did have a great start. Silena was there with Luke together with some friends from medical school. And her eyes widened as she noticed a new girl whom Luke seemed to be pouring too much attention. Her hair was black and mid-back layered, dark brown eyes, light brown skin and an amazing figure. Her hoop earrings match well her personality. Luke’s eyes seem to dazzle whenever he looked at her, much to the embarrassment of the girl.  
“Hi! Sophia. Meet Moriah Jonelle Blackmon” he said proudly. Sophia smiled as she sensed something between the two.   
“Hello Moriah. Glad to meet you.” Yes, she was glad Luke had finally set his eyes on other girls. She was not in the least jealous.   
They stayed until a huge crowd came and almost filled the gallery. Reporters came and some media people. By afternoon, customers came to flock the show all eager to have a glimpse of her work. And she was on the afternoon flash report of San Francisco television. Kevin Stutler was very ecstatic. And she got the hell of a surprise when Nico called her up in the evening.  
“Hello?”   
“Miss Johnson?”   
“Yes.” She didn't readily recognize Nico’s voice.   
“I don't know whether we've met or not, but I met an artist who looks like you at a store near the airport after Christmas and …” He felt a little uncomfortable and after what seemed like an eternity she said nothing.   
So it was Nico. Damn. How had he found her? And why had he bothered to?   
“I … was that you?”   
She was tempted to say no, but why lie? “I believe it might have been.”   
“Good. Well, at least we've met. I'm actually calling you because I've just heard about your very successful gallery show today at the Montpelier Gallery on Post Street and I’ve seen some of your works. I'm enormously impressed Miss Johnson.”   
Sophia was suddenly curious.“I'm glad you liked my work Nico.”   
“You remember my name!”   
Oh my! Why had she mentioned his name again. “I have a memory for those things.” She just said.   
“How fortunate for you. I have a memory like a sieve. In any case, I'd very much like to get together with you to discuss your work.”  
“In what sense?” What the hell was there to discuss?   
“We're doing a medical centre here in San Francisco, Miss Johnson. It's going to be an enormous project, and we'd like to use your work in every building as the central theme of the decor. We're not quite sure how, but we know we want your paintings. We'd like to work it out with you. This could be the assignment of your career.” He said it with tremendous pride, and he was obviously waiting for a gasp at the other end of the line, a shriek of enthusiasm, anything but what he heard.   
“I see. And what firm are you representing?” She waited, holding her breath, but she already knew the answer before he said the words.   
“Jackson Group of Companies.”   
“Well, no thanks Nico, it's just not my speed.”   
“Why not?” He sounded stunned. “I don't understand.”   
“I don't want to get into it with you, but I'm not interested.”   
“Can we get together and discuss this?”   
“No.”   
“But I've already spoken to Kevin Stutler, the gallery owner… I—”   
“The answer is no. Thank you for your call.” And then, very quietly, she placed the receiver back into the cradle and walked back to her seat. She wasn't going to do business with them. That was all she needed. She was through with Percy Jackson. He didn't want her as his wife; she didn't want him as her employer. Or anything else.   
She needed to remind Kevin not to give to any crackpot her private telephone number. But Nico was no crackpot. He worked for Percy Jackson. It was good Nico did not call her up again that evening. But in the morning, he surprised her again as she got ready to go to work.   
“Hi, Miss Johnson. This is Nico again.”   
“Look. I thought we got this thing settled last night. I'm not interested.”   
“But you don't even know what you're not interested in. Why not have lunch with my associate and me, we'll talk? It can't hurt, can it?”   
Oh yes it can, Nico, oh yes it will hurt. You don’t know how the pain of seeing you all people will stab my heart. “I'm sorry, I'm busy.” She wasn't giving an inch, and sitting in his hotel room, Nico rolled his eyes at Thalia. She was sitting there holding a folder and she wondered why Nico looked at all pissed at the person on the other end. And he couldn't understand either. What the hell did she have against Jackson Inc? It didn't make sense.   
“How about tomorrow?”   
“Look, Nico … I won't do it. I'm not interested. And I don't want to discuss it with you, your associate, or anyone else. Is that quite clear?”   
“Unfortunately, yes. But I think you're making a huge professional mistake. If you had an agent, he'd tell you just that.”   
“Well, I don't have an agent. So I don't have to listen to anyone but myself.”   
“That's your mistake, Miss Johnson. But we'll keep in touch.”   
“It's nice of you to be interested, but really, don't bother.”   
“All right, all right. But I'll drop you a card. If you change your mind, call me. Here or in the Philippines. I'll be at the Jackson Hotel for the next three months, and then back at my office in the Philippines. There's still plenty of time to discuss this.”   
Maybe for you but not for me. It's two years, too late. “I'm afraid I don't agree.” And once again, she closed her cell phone. This time she turned it off just in case Nico will call her up again.

It was still freezing cold as Nico huddled in his trench coat, and ran all the way from the subway exit to Jackson Inc.’s office in San Francisco. It was still seven o’ clock in the morning and he wanted to come early for work. He had an enormous amount of loads to do. There would be a board meeting with Sally and Paul Blofis together with the whole San Francisco team. Thalia went ahead of him and was now waiting at the office.   
There were already a number of people in the lobby of the building and the elevator was almost full as he rode upstairs. Even at that hour, the business world was bustling. He entered his office. He emptied the contents of his brief-case on his desk, and began to sort through the papers and reports. Everything had gone splendidly. With one minor exception. And maybe something could still be done about that. He looked at his watch again after a few moments, grew pensive, and then decided to give it another try. It would be a major coup if he could come into the meeting with that one last piece of good news.   
Nico had brought a few samples of Sophia Johnson’s work; he had had to buy them at the gallery. But he had been sure they were worth the investment; once Sally and Percy got a look at her style, and saw just how good she was, Sally herself would probably get into the act, and talk the girl into signing. He smiled at the thought that would have sent shivers up Sophia's spine.   
He dialled her number and waited. It was an insane thing to do but he wanted to try for the last time.  
“Hello?” She sounded groggy when she answered the phone.   
“Uh … Miss … Miss Johnson, I'm terribly sorry to do this to you, but this is Nico again. I'm going into a meeting this morning with the head of our firm, and I want more than anything to tell her that you'll work with us on the medical center. I just thought that-—” But he already knew he had done the wrong thing. He could sense it in the silence that overwhelmed him from the other end, and then suddenly she came alive.   
“You called to tell me about your meeting with … for Hades sake, what kind of business is this? I told you no, didn't I? I don’t want anything from the Jackson Group. What the hell do I have to do? Get an unlisted phone number?” As he listened to her, he closed his eyes, partially in embarrassment, and partially because of something else. The voice. It was strange. He didn't know why, but it sounded familiar. And it didn't sound like Sophia Johnson. It was higher, younger, and different enough to strike a chord of memory that bothered him. Whom did she sound like? “Haven't you gotten the message yet, for Hades sake?”   
Her angry words brought him back to the present and the reality that he was indeed speaking to Sophia Johnson, and she was far from pleased with his phone call. “I'm really sorry. I know this was an insane thing to do. I just hoped that—”   
“I told you. No. I will not listen to, discuss, consider, ponder, or further speak to you about your medical centre. Now leave me alone.” And with that she hung up on him again, and he sat there with the dead phone in his hand, smiling sheepishly.   
“Okay, guys. I blew it.” He said the words to himself, or thought he did. He hadn't seen Percy leaning easily in the doorway of his office.  
“And what did you blow?" Percy grinned at his friend amused at seeing him get goose bumps early in the morning. “And what was that phone call about?”   
“The one and only hair in my soup today.” He ran a hand through his hair in irritation and sat back in his chair. “Absolutely everything went the way we wanted. Your mother is going to be in ecstasy over the reports. With one exception. Granted it's a minor problem, but I wanted everything to be perfect.”   
“Should I start worrying?”   
“No. I'm just pissed. I found an artist. A girl. A marvelous painter. I mean really a huge talent, Perce, not just some kid with a Brownie. She is brilliant. I saw her current show here in San Francisco, and I wanted to sign her for the lobby decor in all the main buildings. You know, the artistic motif we all approved at the last meeting before we left.”   
“And?”   
“And she told me to drop dead. She won't even discuss it.” He looked beaten as he said it.   
“Why? Too commercial for her?” Percy looked unimpressed.   
“I don't even know why. She went into a tailspin from the first time I called her. It just doesn't make any sense.”   
But Percy was smiling at him with an expression of cynical amusement. “Of course it makes sense, my friend. She's just holding out for big money. She knows who we are, so she figures she'll play hard to get and hit us up for a fat contract. Is she really that good?”   
“The best. I brought you some samples of her work. You'll love them.”   
“Then maybe she'll get what she wants. Show me later. First, there's something I want to ask you.” Percy looked momentarily serious. This was a subject he'd been meaning to bring up for weeks.   
“Anything wrong?” Nico was quick to pick up on his mood.   
“No, in fact I feel like a horse's ass even asking you. It shows how out of touch I've been. But… well… is there already something between you and Thalia?”   
Nico threw him a piece of paper. “Stop Percy. You know well that hard lady. Maybe I’ll end up with Mary Smith for real if she will not come to her senses one of these days. I shall not wait for her forever.”  
“What can’t you wait forever?” Thalia was standing on the doorway overhearing Nico’s last sentence.  
“Well, the everlasting flower is not everlasting after all. It had started to wilt.”  
Percy stepped aside to make way for Thalia as she entered the room, amused at seeing the two with their morning ritual.  
Thalia looked at him hard as Nico continued.”By the way Perce, can you stand as best man for Mary and I’s wedding? Maybe we could set it by June. June’s wedding will be perfect don’t you think?”  
“Ah..err..I think so.” Percy said  
“Okay done pal. Mary will just contact the wedding coordinator one of these days. I can’t wait to tell her the news.”  
Thalia said nothing as she turned her back and leafed through the reports. Both men are looking at each other amused and watched Thalia dropped one of the folders when she heard the word “wedding coordinator”. Then the two laughed out loud. Thalia threw them the box of staple wire.  
“Go to Tartarus, you jerks.” And she left the room. A bang of laughter was heard.

Everyone was already seated when the meeting in the boardroom started. Percy and Nico were still wearing that amused smile as they sat next to each other while Thalia went at the far end side still wearing a frown. She refused to look at Nico obviously brooding over his so called upcoming wedding. There were twenty two people in all as each brought out reports from their briefcases which lay on the shiny oval oak table.  
Sally as chairman was sitting at the head and beside her, Paul Blofis. Percy noticed how frail Paul looked. He could have been tired from his trip but he looked over fatigued and haggard. Is something wrong with him? He looked sick. Annabelle, Percy’s secretary, carried an armful of files and Sally and Percy were engaged in an earnest conversation. Little by little Sally had been turning over the reins over to Percy, and was surprised to find it a relief. Then she looked around at the faces, making sure everyone was there. She smiled as she saw pale faces. She had grown so accustomed to seeing tanned faces in the Philippines and it was a bit of a shock to come to San Francisco and realize how pale everyone was with the change of weather. Sally looked as chic as ever in a simple Dior dress, black wool, and four rows of very large, perfectly matched pearls. She was wearing very little makeup. Even Percy thought she looked unusually tired and was probably working too hard on this project, and ten other projects as well. His mother had her finger in every pie baked by the firm. That was just the way she was. And Percy was following in her footsteps. She admired the total dedication of his work for the past two years. That was how successful empires were kept healthy, infused by the life's blood of those who nurtured them. Sacred guardians. Keepers of the holy grail.   
Sally was the first to speak. She reached over for the first folder in front of Annabelle and began questioning the group, department by department, discussing the various problems that had come up in the last meeting, and checking up on their solutions. All went well until she got to Nico, and even there she was immensely pleased with what he and Thalia had to say. They explained their progress with the San Francisco Medical Centre, the results of their meetings, all the new developments, and she checked off a list in front of her and looked over at Percy with pleasure. The San Francisco job was taking shape splendidly.   
“We only had one problem.” Nico said it a little too softly and her eyes were instantly on him again.   
“Oh? And what was that?”   
“A young artist. We saw her work and liked it very much. We wanted to discuss the possibility of signing her for the lobby art in all the major buildings. But she wouldn't talk to us.”   
“What does that mean?” Sally did not look pleased.  
“Just that. When she found out why I called her, she almost hung up on me.” Sally raised an eyebrow in query.   
“Did she know whom you represent?” As though that would change everything. Percy concealed a smile, as did Nico. Sally had such overwhelming pride in the firm, she expected everyone to want to do business with them.   
“Yes. I'm afraid that didn't sway her. If anything, it seemed to anger her more.”   
“Anger her?” For the first time all morning there was color in Sally’s face, but her expression was grim. Who did she think she was, this young woman who turned up her nose at Jackson Inc.?   
“Well, maybe anger is the wrong word. Maybe scared her off would be more appropriate.” It wouldn't, but it suited the need of the moment. To pacify Sally. The two bright red spots in her cheeks began to fade, to everyone's relief, especially Nico's.   
“Is she worth pursuing?”   
“I think so. And we brought some samples of her work to show you. I hope you'll agree.”   
“How did you get samples of her work if she wouldn't agree to discuss the job with you?”   
“We bought them from the gallery. It was an extravagance, but if there's any problem with it, I'd be happy to buy them from the firm myself. She does beautiful work.” And with that, Thalia quietly went to a table near the back wall and came back with a good-sized portfolio from which she took three very handsome paintings Sophia had done. One was a park scene, its composition simple; it showed an old man seated on a bench, watching some small children at play and a dog playing under a tree. The painting could have been sentimental, but it wasn't: it was compassionate. The second was a wharf scene, the vitality of its crowds not detracting from the grinning shrimp vendor who dominated the foreground. And finally, a shimmering view of San Francisco at dusk—the city as tourists and residents alike loved to see it. Nico said nothing. He merely propped up the painting and passed it for everyone to see clearly how fine the work was. Even Sally sat in silence for a long time, before finally nodding.   
“You're right. She is worth pursuing.”   
“I'm glad you agree.”   
“Percy?” She turned to her son, but he seemed lost in thought as he looked at the work. There was something haunting and familiar about the quality of the art, the nature of the subjects. He wasn't sure what it was, but it instantly put him in a pensive mood that he fought to shake off. He wasn't sure why the paintings bothered him as they did and he looked at the signature Sophia Johnson at the lower left corner. It was as if he knew the artist so well and even he had to agree that they were remarkably good work and would enhance any building with the Jackson Group name on it.   
“Do you like them as much as I do?” Sally persisted. He looked at his mother with a silent, sober nod. “Yes, she’s the best. Nico, how do we get her?” Percy asked.   
“I wish I knew.”   
It was Paul Blofis who spoke. “Money, obviously. What sort of girl is she? Did you meet her at all?”   
“Oddly enough, I met her the first time I arrived here in San Francisco. She's a strikingly beautiful girl, in an almost unreal way. She's almost too perfect. All you can do is stare at her. She's poised, pleasant—when she wants to be—and obviously gifted. She looked expensively dressed so I don't suppose she's starving. In fact, the gallery owner said that she has some sort of sponsor. A doctor I think he said a famous plastic surgeon. At any rate, she doesn't need the money. And that's really all I know.”   
“Then maybe money isn't the answer.” Sally said but Paul Blofis was looking at the paintings. Sophia Johnson. Suddenly he looked as pensive as Percy. An artist sponsored by a famous plastic surgeon? He had a mad, unreasonable thought. It would be an outrageous coincidence, but what if … “How old is this girl?”   
“Hard to say. She was wearing kind of a big hat the first time I met her; it sort of hid her face. But I'd say she's … I don't know, twenty-four, twenty-five maybe. At the most twenty-six. Why?” He didn't understand that question at all.   
“I was just curious.” Paul said. “ I'll tell you what, Nico. I'm sure you did your best, and it's quite possible that there's no getting to this girl at all, but I'd like to give it a try. Leave me the information, and I'll get in touch with her myself. I have to be in San Francisco anyway, sometime till end of the week. Maybe she'll feel more awkward turning down an old man than a young one.”  
“You’ll get to her?” Percy asked.  
“Yes if that would mean signing her up for us.”   
Nico smiled. He is happy everyone agreed how the artist was worth pursuing.  
Sally stood up, expressed her satisfaction with the meeting, and thanked everyone for coming upstairs. While Paul got from Nico all the information he needed about Sophia Johnson. The brass-bordered door to his office closed softly behind Annabelle a moment later, and the rest of them followed slowly toward the elevator, commenting on progress of the job. Everyone seemed pleased, and relieved that Sally had been too. Paul was among the last to leave the conference room, and the rest had already gone downstairs when Annabelle came rushing out of the inner sanctum and signalled for Percy. She looked terribly frightened.   
“Mr. Jackson! Mr. Blofis… he's…”   
But it was Sally who reacted first, literally running to his office with a thunderstruck and Percy and Nico followed. And once there, it was Sally who knew what to do. Where to find the pills, which she rapidly gave him with a small glass of water, supporting him, with Percy’s help, from his desk chair to the couch. He was pale grayish-green, and he seemed to be having a great deal of difficulty breathing. For a terrified moment; Percy found himself wondering if he was terribly ill. He quickly searched for his phone and called the company doctor but he waved weakly from the couch, and then spoke in a barely audible whisper.   
“No, Percy … don't call …Happens … all… the time.” Percy looked instantly at her mother. This was news to him, but it couldn't be to Sally, or she wouldn't have known where to find the pills, what to do. My! How much of the world around him had he grown totally oblivious to in recent months? And he didn’t even know what’s happening around. He began to wonder just how sick Paul Blofis was. He knew that he saw rather a lot of Dr. Winfield, but he had always assumed that was to make sure he was fit, not because he had any major problems.  
While Paul on the other hand, was catching his breath. No, he didn’t want to die yet. He needed to see Sophia Johnson if really she was the girl. And if she was, he needed to redeem himself from the sin of the past.  
Next chapter will be the second encounter of Annabeth and Paul Blofis then the following chapter will be Annabeth and Percy seeing each other for the first time. The next chapter entitled “The Second Encounter” is heart breaking. It will be a different encounter with Annabeth strong and determined unlike the weak, bandaged girl of the past.   
Following is a short peak:  
Paul looked so tired and frail and sick. He wore a death mask carefully concealed with those bewitching smiles. Sophia forced herself back to the man's question, trying to remember what that question was…. Oh, yes.   
“No, actually, it was a friend who got me started. My doctor, in fact. He's been responsible for getting me launched as a painter. He knows everyone in town.”   
“Luke Castellan?” The words were soft and dreamy on Paul Blofis’ lips, as though he hadn't meant to speak them, and then they were both shocked into silence.   
“Do you know him?” Why had the man said that? Did he know? But he couldn't. Had Luke … No, he'd never do that.   
“I… yes …” Paul hesitated for a long moment and then looked at her squarely. “Yes, Annabeth, I do. He did a beautiful job on you.” It was a long shot. A wild guess. But he had to say it, even if he made a fool of himself. He had to know.   
“There must be some misunderstanding. My name is Sophia—” and then, like a rag doll, she crumpled. There were tears in her eyes as she stood up and walked away to stand at the window with her back to the room. “How did you know?” The voice was shattered and angry. The voice of two years before. Paul sat back in his chair, tired but relieved. Somehow it comforted him to know he had been right. He had not made this difficult trip for nothing. “Did someone tell you?” Sophia demanded.   
“No. I guessed. I don't even know why. But I had a feeling the first time Nico mentioned you to us. The details fit.”   
“Did—” Goddamn. She wanted to ask him about Percy. She wanted to … Would this never end? Would they never go away? “Why did you come here? To reconfirm our deal?” Sophia wheeled on her heels at the window, to stare at the man who tormented her. “To make sure I'd stick with my promise?”   
“You've already proven that.” Paul's voice was tired and gentle, and uncharacteristically old. “No, I'm not even sure I understand it myself, but I came to see you. To talk to you. To find out how you are, if indeed it was you.”   
“Why now? Why should I be so interesting to you after two years?” Suddenly she remembered the hospital room. And the night they made the bargain. And the pain.“Why now, Mr. Blofis? Or were you just curious to take a look at Luke’s work? Was that it? Well, how do you like your five million-dollar baby? Was it worth it?”


	15. The Second Encounter

Chapter 15- The Second Encounter

Paul couldn't wait for the door to close behind him. There was no doubt in his mind about what had caused the attack. He couldn't afford to get excited about anything anymore. It was really becoming a terrible nuisance. He looked at his watch as he dialled the number Nico had given him and listened to the phone ring three or four times. He didn't know why he was so certain, but he was. Had been from the moment Nico started to describe Sophia Johnson. He would try to see the girl; maybe then he'd know for sure. Or maybe not. Maybe the changes would be too great. He wondered if he'd really know. And then, as he wondered, the girl answered the phone. Paul took a breath, closed his eyes, and spoke smoothly into the receiver. No one would have known he'd had an attack half an hour before.

"Miss Johnson? This is Paul Blofis of Jackson Group of Companies."

The conversation was brief, cold, and awkward, and Paul knew nothing more when she hung up than he had when he dialled but he would know. In exactly three days. The girl had been so calm and her voice soft and smooth and very modulated. There was no sign of panic. Maybe he was wrong. They had an appointment at four o'clock on a Thursday afternoon in three days. Paul marked it on his calendar, and then sat back and closed his eyes. The meeting might tell him nothing, and yet… there were some things he had to say. He only hoped he lived for another three days.

________________________________________

The clock seemed to tick interminably as he sat in the living room of his suite at the Jackson Hotel. It offered an impressive view of the bay and beyond, but Paul Blofis was not interested in the view. He was thinking about the girl. What had become of her? What did she look like? Had Luke Castellan really wrought the wonders he had promised two years before? Nico had seen a stranger when he met Sophia Johnson. But what about Percy— would he still recognize her? And was she in love with someone else now, or, like Percy, had she become bitter and withdrawn? It made Paul think of his step son again as he waited for this stranger who might indeed turn out to be the girl Percy had once loved. But what if she wasn't? She could be just anyone, a local artist who had caught Nico's eye. Maybe his theory was all wrong. Maybe…

He closed his eyes. He was exhausted. He should have given himself a day to rest before seeing the girl. But he was too anxious to put the meeting off for another day. He had to know. He looked up at the mantel clock again. It was four fifteen. He thought of Percy and how unhappy he had been. He sighed. Had he done the wrong thing? Had he been totally mad two years before? Had he asked too much of the girl? No. Probably not. She had been the wrong girl for Percy. And in time, perhaps, he'd find someone. There was no reason why he shouldn't. He certainly had everything it took: looks, money, position. He was going to be chairman of one of the leading companies in the world. He was a man with power and talent, gentleness and charm.

His face softened again as he thought of Percy. How good and strong he was … and how lonely. He even maintained a certain distance from him. It was as though some part of him had never bounced back. At least the drinking and brooding had stopped, but only to be replaced by a bleak, jagged determination that showed in his eyes. Like a man who has struggled through the desert for too long, determined to make it, but no longer quite sure why. And yet he had so much to be happy about; such a good life to enjoy. But he never took time to enjoy anything. He wasn't even entirely sure he enjoyed his work.

He was still thinking when the buzzer at the door of the suite suddenly interrupted his thoughts. He started, as though for a moment he had forgotten where he was. It was four twenty-five. The girl was twenty-five minutes late. But secretly, he was glad for the time alone.

He set his face in a dignified mask and walked sedately to the door. And as he opened the door, an elegant young woman entered with an artist's portfolio in her hand.

"Miss Johnson?"

"Yes." Sophia nodded with a small taut smile. "Mr. Blofis?" But she knew. She had not seen Paul that night because her eyes were bandaged, but she had seen enough photographs of him in newspaper and magazines. This was the man who had haunted her dreams for two years.

"How do you do?" Paul extended a cool, firm hand, and they shook hands ceremoniously just inside the door, before Paul made a gesture toward the suite. "Won't you come in?"

"Thank you."

The two eyed each other with interest and caution, and Paul seated himself easily in a chair near the table. He had a room set up a tea service there and some soft drinks for her guest. It seemed a great deal of trouble to go to for a girl who had already cost him almost five million dollars. If this was the girl. He eyed her carefully, but he could see nothing. There was no resemblance to any of the photographs he had seen over the years. This was not the same girl. At least he didn't seem to be. But Paul sat back to watch her, and listen. He would always remember that torn, broken voice as they had made the agreement.

"What may I offer you to drink? Tea? Soda? We can order a drink if you like."

"No, thank you, Mr. Blofis. I'd really just prefer to …" But her voice trailed off as they watched each other, the pretext of their meeting almost forgotten as the older man appraised the younger, watched her move, studied the shape and texture of her hair, and then glanced quickly at the overall picture again. She was a terribly pretty girl, in very expensive clothes. Paul found himself wondering if she were spending his living allowance on outfits like that one. Her wool dress bore the distinct mark of Paris, her suede handbag and shoes were Gucci.

"That's a very attractive coat, by the way. Must be a marvellous weight for this city. I envy you for the easy climate. I left the Philippines in hot humid weather with…," he smiled winningly at the girl, "an upcoming tropical storm. Do you know the Philippines?"

It was a loaded question and Sophia knew it. "Not much. Just knew a little about that tropical country." She was pure Sophia now; there wasn't a trace of Annabeth.

"I saw your work. They're good."

"Thank you." And then without further ado, Sophia reached toward her portfolio, put it on her lap as Paul watched her, and unzipped the case. She smilingly handed Paul a thick black book with copies of her work. The book was large and unwieldy, and the older man seemed to falter as he took it. It was then that Sophia noticed the violent trembling of his hands, and how weak he was when he tried to hold the book. Time had not been kind to Paul Blofis after all. Was it possible that some of her ugly prayers had been answered? She watched the man intently, but Paul seemed to regain his composure as he silently turned the pages.

"I can see why Nico was so anxious to sign you for our center. You do extraordinarily fine work. You must have been at this for years." For once it was an innocent question, and Sophia shook her head.

"No, painting is new to me. And this is my first gallery show."

"Ah yes, Nico mentioned that." Yet Paul seemed surprised. He had actually forgotten this might be Annabeth Chase he was talking to; he was so engrossed in the beautiful work.

Sophia smiled at the man. An almost eerie exchange was going on. She felt as though she were watching Paul Blofis through a trick mirror: she could see Paul plainly, yet the person Paul saw was actually someone else. Sophia thought that she alone knew the secret.

"What made you start up a career as a painter?" Paul looked up, intrigued.

"Because everything in my life changed very suddenly, so much so that I became a new person. The painting was part of that old life, that old me. Then suddenly, I knew I had to ignite and make a new start." Paul almost winced at the words.

"I see. Well, the world has gained a lot, from what I can see anyway. You're a marvelous artist. Who got you started? Undoubtedly one of the local greats. There are so many out here."

But Sophia only shook her head, with a small smile. It was strange. She had come here to hate this man, and now she found that she couldn't. Not quite. She didn't like him. But she couldn't hate him, either. He looked so tired and frail and sick. He wore a death mask carefully concealed with those bewitching smiles. Sophia forced herself back to the man's question, trying to remember what that question was…. Oh, yes.

"No, actually, it was a friend who got me started. My doctor, in fact. He's been responsible for getting me launched as a painter. He knows everyone in town."

"Luke Castellan?" The words were soft and dreamy on Paul Blofis' lips, as though he hadn't meant to speak them, and then they were both shocked into silence.

"Do you know him?" Why had the man said that? Did he know? But he couldn't. Had Luke … No, he'd never do that.

"I… yes …" Paul hesitated for a long moment and then looked at her squarely. "Yes, Annabeth, I do. He did a beautiful job on you." It was a long shot. A wild guess. But he had to say it, even if he made a fool of himself. He had to know.

"There must be some misunderstanding. My name is Sophia—" and then, like a rag doll, she crumpled. There were tears in her eyes as she stood up and walked away to stand at the window with her back to the room. "How did you know?" The voice was shattered and angry. The voice of two years before. Paul sat back in his chair, tired but relieved. 

Somehow it comforted him to know he had been right. He had not made this difficult trip for nothing. "Did someone tell you?" Sophia demanded.

"No. I guessed. I don't even know why. But I had a feeling the first time Nico mentioned you to us. The details fit."

"Did—" Damn. She wanted to ask him about Percy. She wanted to … Would this never end? Would they never go away? "Why did you come here? To reconfirm our deal? Sophia wheeled on her heels at the window, to stare at the man who tormented her. "To make sure I'd stick with my promise?"

"You've already proven that." Paul's voice was tired and gentle, and uncharacteristically old. "No, I'm not even sure I understand it myself, but I came to see you. To talk to you. To find out how you are, if indeed it was you."

"Why now? Why should I be so interesting to you after two years?" Suddenly she remembered the hospital room. And the night they made the bargain. And the pain. "Why now, Mr. Blofis? Or were you just curious to take a look at Luke's work? Was that it? Well, how do you like your five million-dollar baby? Was it worth it?"

"You know the answer to that. Was it? Are you pleased?" He hoped so. He suddenly, desperately hoped so. They had all paid such a high price for that new face. It had been wrong. Suddenly he was sure of it. But it was too late. They were not the same people anymore. The girl had changed. He could see that. And so did Percy. It was far, far too late, for either of them. They would have to find their dreams somewhere else. "You're a very beautiful girl now, Sophia."

"Thank you. Yes, I know Luke did a good job. But it was like making a deal with the devil. A face for a life." With a ragged sigh Sophia sank into a chair.

"And I'm the devil." Paul's voice trembled as he looked at the girl. "I suppose it's an obscene thing to say to you now, but at the time I thought I was doing the right thing."

"And now?" Sophia looked at him squarely. "Is Percy happy, Mr Blofis? Is he happy?" she asked her voice trembling as she said his name. "Was it worth getting rid of me? Are you now happy, now that I'm out of Percy's life? You succeeded in setting us apart, the mission was a success?"

"No, Sophia. Percy isn't happy, anymore than you are. I always thought he'd pick up his life again. I assumed you'd do the same. Something tells me, though, that you haven't. Not that I have any right to ask."

"No, you don't. And …Percy… He's not married?" She hated herself for it, but she prayed for a no.

"Yes, he is." Sophia almost felt herself gasp and then catch her breath again. "To his work. He lives, eats, sleeps, and breathes it. As though he hopes to get lost in it forever. I hardly ever see him."

Good, you bastard. Good! "Then would you say you'd been wrong? I loved him…you know .. More than anything in life." Then she bowed down as she sat weakly on the chair.

"I know. But I thought it would pass."

"Has it?"

"Perhaps. He never mentions you."

"Did…did he ever try to find me?" They were almost like a sob.

Paul slowly shook his head. "No." But he did not tell her the reason why. The lie weighed on him even as he said the word, and saw the girl's face set in a fresh mask of hatred. 

There was silence…

Then she stood up frozen . She closed her eyes as tears rolled her face. She can't control them. It was as if a knife stabbed her a thousand times. Then, she took a deep breath.

"All right then, why am I here? Just to satisfy your curiosity? To show you my work? Why?" her eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm not sure, Annabeth. I'm sorry … Sophia. I simply had to see you. To know how it had gone with you. I… I suppose it's maudlin to say it, but I'm dying you know." He looked faintly sorry for himself as he faced the girl, and then he was annoyed for having told her. But Sophia did not appear moved. She stared at the man for a very long time and then in a soft, broken voice she spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear it, Mr. Blofis. But I died two years ago. And it sounds to me as though Percy did, too. That's two of us… in your hands. To be honest with you, it's hard for me to feel a great deal of sympathy for you. I suppose I should be grateful to you. Thank you for your money. Thank you from the bottom of my heart that men turn and stare at me every day, instead of running from me in horror. I suppose I should feel a lot of things, but I don't. I don't feel anything. The emptiness, the loneliness of it all. I tried to make the most of it, tried to fool myself that everything will be fine, at least I am alive. At least I got to enjoy this physical comfort your money brought me. Thank you. But deep inside, I'm also dying. Everything is just physical. You stripped me of everything that I had, of everything that was important to me. Now, I've got nothing anymore. All for a new life, for a new face, for a new world as you call it."

Paul nodded silently, feeling the full weight of the girl's reproach. He knew it all himself. Secretly, he had known it for two years. About Percy anyway. He hadn't known about the girl. Maybe that was why he had to come. "I don't know what to say."

"Good-bye will be fine." Sophia picked up her coat and her portfolio and walked to the door of the suite. She stopped for a moment at the door, her hand on the knob, her head bowed, and tears still falling down her face. She turned slowly then, to look at Paul and saw tears running down his face too. The older man was speechless in his private agony, but the young girl managed to catch her breath and speak again. In between sobs, she said "Good-bye, Mr. Blofis. Give … give Percy … my love." She closed the door softly behind her, but Paul didn't move. He felt his heart rip through his lungs with long searing pains. Gasping for air, he stumbled toward the buzzer that would summon an attendant. He managed to press it once before passing out.


	16. Jackson Meets Johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Here's the next chapter! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Chapter 16 - Jackson Meets Johnson

It was not easy to be brave. But at that moment, while he lied there in the hospital Paul thought of nothing else but the meeting with Sophia Johnson. Even when he closed his eyes, he could still see her face, her loneliness as she told him how empty her life had been. In spite of the beautiful face, in spite of the money he provided for her. He was finding it hard to breathe. All the apparatus attached to his body and a machine monitoring his heart. The door opened as Sally entered with Percy behind her.

"Paul, what happened?" she asked. "What happened to you and the artist? Was something wrong? Did she made you upset?" He shook his head. "No," he said almost in a whisper. Then he looked at Percy and Percy moved closer to his side.

"Percy. I want you to go to the girl. Please meet her and talk her out in getting the job. Go to her by all means. You will do it for me?" His eyes were pleading.

"Paul, this is absurd. You are here in the hospital running for your life and here you are telling me to go to this artist and offer her the job. This is ridiculous. Is it that important? You ought to rest and recover. We still have a lot to do. You will still live for the opening of the medical center." Paul Blofis smiled at Percy.

"Thank you Percy. And…and… forgive me. Tell Annabeth to forgive me too…" The words were so soft Percy could hardly hear them.

"Forgive you for what?" Percy looked confused. What is this? What is he talking about? Paul seemed to be in hallucination. Maybe it was because of the drug that the nurses shot him to ease the pain. Why does he ask for forgiveness to him and to Annabeth? It just doesn't make sense. And with that he closed his eyes. Sally pressed the buzzer and a nurse came in followed by the doctor.

It was already late evening when Percy arrived at Jackson Hotel. It had been a hectic day what with Sally not around to preside over the meeting. After meeting his clients he had a quick dinner and went out of the city for some fresh air. It was almost ten in the evening when he came home and remembered to call his mother and ask about Paul's condition.

"He is at the Intensive Care Unit right now Percy," Sally said. "His condition is critical. Have you seen the artist? You promised Paul…"

"Oh no…Not yet. Okay, I'll call her now."

He really can't understand why Paul wanted him to meet the girl personally when he could ask Annabelle to do that. He was too busy to give that artist a personal call. But with the opening of the medical center scheduled in a month time, he really needed to talk to the artist tonight. He fumbled on the number Annabelle gave him and started to dial Sophia's number.

Annabeth was already sleeping when the phone rang. She went to bed early that night for she got an early meeting with some reporters at the gallery tomorrow morning. She was very sleepy as she groped for her ringing cell phone.

"Hello," she answered in a half asleep voice.

"Hello, Miss Johnson. This is Percy Jackson."

Percy! She suddenly propped up from bed and gasped. Percy?

"Hello, Miss Johnson?"

"Yes." She tried to control her voice as she sat up in bed and hugged her pillow. It was nice to hear his voice again. It had been two years since he heard that voice. Her hands almost trembled.

"Are you in San Francisco, Mr. Jackson?" She asked trying her best to sound as calm as possible.

"Yes, I am, Miss Johnson. And I was wondering if we could meet one of these days. We have few things to discuss."

She closed her eyes not knowing what to say. She recalled her conversation with Paul Blofis. "Did he ever try to find me?" "No."

"No. Mr Jackson. We have absolutely nothing to discuss. I thought I have already made it clear to your associate." Her voice was clipped and brusque and angry for he did not even try to find her. She was trembling all over clutching her phone.

"I don't think I understand. Maybe, he forgot to relay the message. When can we meet?"

"I have already told you. We can't." Percy closed his eyes as she almost spat the words through the phone. He was really too tired to be bothered.

"All right, if that is so. For now, I'm at Jackson Hotel and if you change your mind, call."

"I won't."

"Fine."

"Goodnight, Miss Johnson."

"Goodnight, Mr. Jackson."

She was surprised at how quickly he ended the conversation. And he hadn't really sounded like Percy. He sounded worn out, as though he didn't really give a damn. Just what had exactly happened to him in the last two years? She sat for a long time after she hung up the phone.

She was still sleepy when she woke up in the morning. After her short conversation with Percy last night, she found it hard to sleep again. It was as if she had been catapulted back into the past. All she could think of was the last day they met. The bicycling, the beach, the bracelet, the accident…and then Paul Blofis as she lay bandaged in her hospital bed. It was like having a movie shown constantly before her eyes. She couldn't get away from it.

She was preparing breakfast when the phone rang. It was Kevin at the gallery.

"Good morning Sophia! Our interview will start at exactly eight. You might forget. I'm really glad with the turn of events. Sophia, you're now famous!"

She smiled. "Don't worry Kevin, I will soon be there."

She was feeling strange, absolutely not normal. If only Percy did not call last night. She sat on the chair near the table and started to take her toast. Fred was leaping and jumping at her feet but she wasn't in the mood. She was staring at her toast wondering if she should call Silena, or if there was no need for that. She felt down, the burden of two lonely years heavy on her shoulders. She was still thinking when the phone rang again and she jumped up with a start. Oh Kevin. He could have forgotten something.

"Hello." It was a soft broken word from her lips.

"Miss Johnson?" Oh it was not Kevin. It was…

She closed her eyes fighting back any emotion filling her very nerves as a sigh shook her entire body.

"I was just wondering if I could meet you today Miss Johnson. You see, I need to discuss with you…"

"For the nth time I have already said no to your proposal Mr. Jackson. I'm not interested."

"May I know why? Do you have something against us or against anybody? Have you dealt with somebody from the company that made you despised us…"

"I'm busy Mr. Jackson and I need to hurry. There's no point…"

"Well, just at least tell me honestly why you don't want to work…"

"For Hades' sake, Percy, leave me alone." She hung up the phone, her whole body shaking and trembling. The emotion is just too much. She wanted to hug him and hold his hand for comfort but Percy does not want her anymore. He had changed.

While at the other end Percy was standing still staring at his phone in total confusion. What the heck was this all about? And why had she called him Percy?

"Tell us Miss Johnson, what made you start? Did you start painting at such a young age?"

The lights blinded her as she answered one by one all questions thrown at her by the press people.

"No. It just happened. I was into designing actually studied Jewellery Designing. It was a friend who encouraged me into this and so I found out I enjoyed painting more than anything in my life."

"Well, the world had gained a lot from that change Miss Johnson. Most of your critics tell us you've got some depth in your artworks. Some sort of emotions poured in all your pieces that their hearts are touched whenever they see your paintings. You are so beautiful to be heartbroken." Sophia smiled at the word "heartbroken."

The interview lasted for thirty minutes. And when the media people had packed up, Sophia went inside the gallery office to take some rest and while sipping her coffee Kevin entered the room his face full of excitement. "I can't believe this is happening to us Sophia. After the interview, here's another client. And guess who he is. You will not believe it but the most eligible bachelor here on earth, son and heir of the Jackson Empire…" and before Sophia had time to fully understand what Kevin was saying, the door swung open and Percy entered the room. Sophia gasped, and she almost dropped the cup of steaming coffee as she stared at him. Percy was standing in front of her flesh and blood! He was very handsome in a dark blue suit, white shirt, and dark tie and he looked every bit the magnate that he was.

While Percy, was equally surprised. The gorgeous girl he saw at the airport! He smiled and stretched his hand. Sophia set down the coffee cup to take his outstretched hand.

Percy didn't know what hit him but there's something in Sophia Johnson that really bothered him. Something that stirred a memory…a girl he never forgot all these years. Her eyes! He was staring at Annabeth's eyes! But aside from that, there's nothing to resemble her and the beautiful girl in front of him. They stood there staring at each other for a moment. But it was Percy who suddenly broke the silence.

"I'm awfully glad to meet you at last, Miss Johnson. You've led us a merry chase. But then, as talented as you are, I think you have the right."

Sophia sat down on the table still feeling her knees weakening. She lost any word to say. Percy looked at her and noticed how poised she was. It hardly seemed possible that this was the girl who had answered the phone this morning, with agony in her voice, begging him to leave her alone. Maybe she had other problems, with men perhaps. Maybe, she'd been drunk the night before. You never knew with artists. But none of his thoughts showed on his face. Nor did her discomfort showed on hers.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Stutler," Percy said as he extended his hand and handed Kevin a call card. Then after a while, he said "May I get to the point Miss Johnson? Mr. Stutler? My purpose here is purely professional. Jackson Group wanted Miss Johnson's work in the buildings and main lobby of our new medical centre. All of us are wondering why a big break such as this will be rejected when any artist in her shoes will feel ecstatic and honoured."

"I don't understand," Kevin said. "You have discussed this before?" and he looked deeply at Sophia.

"Yes. One of my associates, my stepfather, and myself have already contacted Miss Johnson at her home and her answer was a firm no. I was hoping she might change her mind."

"The answer is still no."Sophia said bluntly.

"But why?" Percy's voice was already angry and impatient, hurt maybe that for the first time, somebody turned their nose at Jackson Group of Companies.

"I have my own personal reason and I expect you to respect that." Her statement was strong and it was pointed directly at Percy.

Percy stood up, felt irritated by this arrogant girl. Who did she think she was? He said his thanks politely to Kevin Stutler and to Sophia then he walked away. Kevin just stared at the closed door then looked at Sophia confused.

After Percy had gone, Sophia also started to leave.

"Sorry Kevin! I'll explain to you later," then she got her things and set off.

She walked out past the door feeling dizzy and out into the open building then to the street. To her surprise, Percy was still there and when she saw him, she started to turn around prepared to walk in the opposite direction but Percy saw her first and quickly stood in front of her blocking the way.

They stood standing there staring hard at each other, Percy angry with her stubbornness and Sophia nervous and intimidated.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson but I need to go. Let me pass."

"No! Not until you tell me why you don't want to work with us."

Sophia straightened up, folded her hands in front of her then held her head high."You really cannot accept defeat don't you?"

"Not from a girl like you."

"That's unreasonable and childish. You need to go and find another artist. I won't work with you. It's as simple as that."

"Will you work with someone else in the firm?"

She shook her head again and started to walk but Percy blocked her way again.

"Will you at least give it some thought?"

She did not answer and just stared at him blankly. Percy was exasperated.

"Why are you doing this? It just doesn't make any sense. Is it personal? Something you know about our firm? A bad experience you've had? Something about me?" Percy was already very angry.

"It doesn't make any difference."

"Yes, it does! Damn you, it does!" She started to move and he stopped her and held her arm fast."I have a right to know!"  
"Do you?" she asked tears almost gathering her eyes. They both seemed to stand there for an eternity, and finally she softened. "All right. It's personal."

"Well, at least I know you're not crazy." Then he walked away.

Sophia was left standing on the road staring as Percy walked away from her.


	17. She is Alive!

**Chapter 17 – She is Alive!**

Her thoughts were wrong. She told herself she was healed but she was not. 

After seeing Percy, she needed Silena. She needed to talk to someone. The past kept on haunting her like a nightmare. The wounds were as fresh as ever. She did meet Percy Jackson. But he didn't recognize her. 

She wanted to scream at him, tell him she was Annabeth Chase but he was different now. He did not even see beyond that beautiful face. So what if she was Annabeth. Past is past. He just let it pass and that was what hurt the most. No effort at all. 

She could not drop at his feet and tell him "Hello! I'm Annabeth Chase". Who knows he was not even interested. He came to her as Sophia Johnson in a professional way to borrow his exact words. They all saw her as Sophia Johnson, an artist, except for Paul Blofis, but that was different. 

So, in the morning, before dropping Fred at the vet, she decided to see Silena. But upon stepping up in front of her apartment, she gasped. Right in front of her door was a truck with a billboard on the side, and a blow up photograph of her painting "San Francisco at Dusk". And on the driver's seat was Percy, so fresh, grinning happily at her. She could not help but smile too. She stopped and sat down on the last step of the stair. Percy came down the truck and sat beside her.

"How do you like it?"

"I think you're a scream."

"Yeah, but doesn't it look good? Just think how your other stuff would look and mounted in the medical centre buildings. Wouldn't that be a thrill?" He was a thrill, but she couldn't tell him that.

"Come on, let's go have breakfast and talk." 

This morning he wasn't taking no for an answer. He had cleared his morning schedule just for her. And she found his determination touching as well as amusing. She just wasn't in the mood for another fight.

"I should say no, but I won't."

"That's better. Can I give you a ride?"

"In that?" She pointed to the truck and started to laugh.

"Sure. Why not?"

So they hopped into the cab of the truck and headed down to Fisherman's Wharf for breakfast. Trucks were a familiar sight there, and no one was going to walk off with a photograph that size.

Surprisingly, it was a very pleasant breakfast. They both put aside the war, at least until the coffee.

"Well, have I convinced you?" He looked very sure of himself as he smiled over his cup.

"No. But I've had a very nice time."

"I suppose I should be grateful for small favours, but that's not my style."

"And what is your style Mr. Jackson? In your own words."

"You mean you're giving me a chance to explain myself?" He was teasing, but there was an edge to his voice. "All right, I'll tell you. I have to admit you're such a great talent. That's why we need your work. Our medical center will be opening in a month's time and we need to finish all these once and for all."

"And…"

"And I think we need you to sign up."

"This breakfast is for my signing up?"

"Yeah. Do I see any other reason? I mean…I have made my point clear since I came to you yesterday Miss Johnson. We wanted your work as a central theme for our lobby…"  
She was hurt. Percy! What happened to you? Why are you so insensitive, so callous. Can't you see these eyes? I'm Annabeth! I'm Annabeth!

"Is something wrong Miss Johnson?"

She rolled her eyes and gave him a frown. Why are men so damn stupid!

Annabeth just gave him a stare and finally, he caught her eyes. He blinked as if remembering something. She was waiting for him to say something. Please remember Percy. Please remember. Just a hint… Please just a hint that you still want me. I want to know please… 

But after a while, he shook his head. He looked the other way and offered her another cup of coffee. He's not really interested with her!

"Have I gotten a close yes for an answer?" She shook her head.

Sophia was getting tired of all these. She wanted Percy to see her as a person, capable of caring. She waited for him for two years and now he wouldn't even look at her as a human being. He just saw her as work.

"Are you married Mr. Jackson?"

"No. No time at all." How lovely. "There just isn't a room."

"That's weird. You don't have to exchange your life for success. Some people have both."

"Do you?"

"Not entirely. But maybe one day I will. I know it's possible anyway."

"Maybe it is. Maybe, my incentive isn't what it used to be." His eyes grew soft with the words. "My life has changed a great deal in the last few years. I didn't wind up doing any of the things I once planned to. But I've had some damn nice compensation." Like becoming chairman of Jackson Group of Companies, but he was embarrassed to say it.  
"I take it you're not married either." Percy said as he watched her sipped her last coffee.

She shook her head. "I had been busy for my gallery show. My life changed too in the last few years."

Percy let out a smile and she marvelled at how good he looked. While taking an admiring look someone entered the door and Percy suddenly stood up. A girl! She was tall, slim with frizzy red hair, emerald green eyes, and in spite of her freckles, looks lovely in an off shoulder dress. Percy seemed happy to see her.

"You always surprise me Rachel! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'll be with you in San Francisco after a week. Your secretary told me I can find you here."

"Annabelle. She never really gives me a break. Anyway nice to see you." 

And to Annabeth's surprise she walked over to Percy and gave him a peck on the cheek. Annabeth felt her colour rising! How dare she kiss Percy in front of her! She gave Percy a cold, hard look and he felt uncomfortable. 

"Rachel, meet Sophia Johnson. Miss Johnson, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare." 

Annabeth smiled but it faded after few seconds when she noticed Rachel sticking herself to Percy as if they're inseparable. This girl, she was impossible! Why wouldn't she keep her distance to Percy? As if he was her lover. By the way, wasn't he?

Oh, this was a mad, mad world!

"Care to join us Rachel? Miss Johnson and I are discussing the decors of the centre."

"Thank you," she said as she sat beside Percy. 

This made Annabeth decide to gather her things and prepare to go. To give Percy and Rachel some privacy anyway, she felt her presence was not wanted anymore. She had enough of Rachel to make her terribly jealous when suddenly Percy propped up his elbow on the table and ran a hand on his eyebrow. And she noticed a scar. She knew where that scar came from and she wanted to ask him about it. He noticed her staring at him.

"What's that scar?" she asked casually as if just in passing.

"Oh this?" and he ran a hand again on his brow. “Just… Well nothing. Some sort of a minor accident with some friends."

And this was enough to make Annabeth bring to a boil. 

A minor accident with some friends? Mister, my whole life changed with that accident! Minor? And with a friend? I thought Percy you loved me? 

She stood up, got her things and walked away suddenly.

"Hey! Wait please." 

He stood up and ran to her fast until he was walking beside her. What the heck was wrong with her now? 

"What did I do? Did I say something wrong?" 

He was impossible!

"Go away please!" and she brushed his hand away when he tried to stop her. "Get off me Mr Jackson. I don't want to talk to you or see you ever!" 

And she ran as fast as she could. Percy was left wondering. 

Artists! They have all these mood swings.

——

"You saw Percy Jackson? Did he come to you? Did he find you?" 

Sophia found herself sitting in the familiar, comfortable room she had not visited for months. She sat back against the couch and stretched her legs toward the unlit fireplace, as though by habit.

She did not answer. She just closed her eyes and let the silence bring calm and peace to her soul.

"Are you meditating or just falling asleep?" Silena asked her again.

"Sorry. I was just thinking. It's good to see you Silena," and she smiled. 

Actually, she was surprised how good it felt to be back. There was a feeling of homecoming in just sitting there, an ease about fitting back into an old and happy groove. She had some good moments in that room, as well as some difficult ones.

"First, I would like to tell you how marvellous you look or are you already tired of hearing it?" Silena beamed at the girl, and Sophia laughed.

"I never get tired of hearing it." Only with Silena would she dare to be that honest.

"Now, did Percy find you?"

"Yes, and no. He found Sophia. They all had been hounding me about my work. Jackson Group is doing a medical centre out here, and they seem to want my paintings to enormous proportions as part of the decor."

"That's very flattering, Sophia."

"Who gives a damn? What do I care what he thinks of my work?" 

But that wasn't entirely true either. She had always basked in the warmth of his praise, and even now there was a certain satisfaction in knowing that she had caught his attention again, with her work. 

"Anyway, his stepfather was out here a while back, and I told him the same thing I'd been telling them. No. I'm not interested. I won't sell to them. I won't work with them. Period."

"And they've pursued it?"

"Ardently."

"That must feel good. Do any of them realize who you are?"

"Nico didn't but Paul Blofis did. I think that's why he set up the meeting." 

Annabeth fell silent and stared at her feet. She was a long way away, back in that hotel room, the day she had seen Paul.

"What did it feel like when you saw him?"

"Terrible. It reminded me of everything he'd done to me. I should hate him but I can't. He looked so sick and frail. Silena, he was crying when I said goodbye. He did not say it but he seemed to be sorry for what he did."

"And it made you feel good?"

"Yes. In a way I have forgiven him but it does not make any difference now. The damage was done. Percy does not want me anymore." Annabeth looked up with a sigh. "It made everything complicated."

Silena took a seat beside her. "Percy does not want Sophia. But he may still loved Annabeth. Remember, he sees you as two different people."

"I'm not sure. I guess so."

"Yes. Definitely. He may not be interested with Sophia because he was still buried with Annabeth."

"Then we're back Silena from where we started. If he loved Annabeth, after all these years why didn't he search for me? I had been waiting for him.” She said it with a soft, tired sigh. "And then I realized that now, that we met each other again, it's all over for us. All of that was years ago. We're different people now. And the fact is he changed a lot. He looked so hard driven, callous, cold. And he seemed to be interested with a new girl. I saw them. It's terrible! Oh Silena! I need to move on with my new life now."

"Do you not intend to tell him you're Annabeth Chase? With that you will know for sure if he still wants you or not."

"What for? Silena, I'm not Annabeth Chase anymore. Look at me. Nobody recognizes me. How could they accept me as Annabeth Chase when all I am now is Sophia Johnson? Annabeth Chase is gone. And he's not the Percy I knew anymore."

"How do you know?"

"I saw him. He's cold, hard, and impregnable. Oh I don't know, maybe there's something there. But there are a lot of new stuff too."

"Like what?"

"Rejection. Loss. Disappointment. Abandonment, Desertion, Cowardice. Those are the real issues now."

"Are they? Is that how you still feel when you see him?"

"Yes." Her voice was hard again now. "I hate him."

"Then you must still care for him a great deal." Annabeth looked at Silena for long time without speaking. "Annabeth, do you still love him?" She had purposely used the old name.  
The girl sighed deeply and let her head fall back against the couch before answering, and when she did, she looked at the ceiling and spoke in a monotone. "Maybe Annabeth still loves him, what little bit of her is left. But Sophia doesn't. I have a new life now. I can't afford to love him anymore." 

She looked up at Silena with sorrow.

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't love me. Because that's not real anymore. Because it's useless. I have to let it go now. Totally, completely. I know that. That isn't why I came here today, to cry on your shoulder about still being in love with Percy. But I needed to tell someone how I feel. I can't really go on life like this. A prisoner of the past."

"I'm glad you did come, Sophia. But I'm not sure you can just decide to let something go as simple as that, and have it fall away from you from one moment to another."

"In truth, it fell away from me two years ago, I just didn't let go until now. I told myself I had, but I hadn't. So …" She sat up straight again and looked squarely at Silena. "I'm leaving for the Philippines to attend to some business."

"What kind of business?" Silena was puzzled.

"Letting-go business." She smiled for the first time in an hour. "There are some things I left unfinished back there, some things that Percy and I shared. I've let them stand as a monument to us, because I always thought he'd be back. Now I have to go back there and take care of it."

"Do you really think you're ready to handle that?"

"Yes." She sounded sure of herself.

"Is that what you really want to do?"

"Yes."

"You don't want to tell Percy who you are, or rather who you were, and see what happens?"

Sophia almost shuddered. "Never. That's over. Forever. And besides," she sighed again, and looked down at her hands, "That wouldn't be fair."

"You have to think about being fair to Sophia."

"That's why I'm going to Palawan. But I keep thinking, too, that maybe after this I'll be free to make some kind of real commitment."

It was frightening to hear someone say the words.

"Why do you need to go back to the Philippines when you just can drop it off and let go?"

"Percy always stood between us."

"That's too easy, Sophia. That's a cop out."

"I don't know." She paused for a long time. "I just want to get this trip to the east, and then I'll be free."

"All right, then do that, but come and see me when you get back. Sound okay to you?"

"Very okay." In a way, she was glad to be back. It was a relief.

With that, Silena looked at her watch regretfully and stood up. It had already been an hour and a half. "Will you call for an appointment when you get back?"

"The minute I do."

"All right then, and be good to yourself when you go back there. Don't torment yourself about the past. And if you have any problems, call me."

It was comforting to know that she could do that, and as she left, her mood felt lighter than it had all afternoon.

\------

"Palawan? But why, Sophia? I don't understand." Luke looked tired and irritable as Sophia called him that night. "Why do you need to go there?"

She was packing her clothes and secretly folding her things from the old apartment. Her boxes gathered by Thalia. After her trip to the Philippines, she will look for Thalia and bond with her. What could have happened to her? Will she accept her as Sophia Johnson? It will be a long explanation but she will be fine. Once she freed herself from Percy, she will reconcile with her past.

"I need to attend to some… Personal business. Luke, do you still have the key to the apartment?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can you keep an eye on Fred? I will be away for only a day or two. I will fly back to San Francisco as soon as possible."

"Sure. Glad to. One of these days, we will go out together with Moriah. She's a nice girl. You will love her. By the way, I have a meeting with Percy Jackson tomorrow morning."  
"Oh…what for?"

"They are convincing me to get a space at their medical centre. I'll try to see the place tomorrow."

“Oh… Good luck! See you when I get back."

And she continued emptying the boxes when an old note dropped off from her favourite book. She picked up the note. Percy's note the first time he gave her flowers. On her first day of work as his personal assistant. She put it on the table and continued packing her things. She was excited to go back to the Philippines. Her flight is still in the afternoon so she still had time to drop at the store and get some things for the beach. It would be nice to get to the sand again and take a walk… alone.

\--------

"Really. Dr. Castellan? I'm so glad you like the place. We meant to have all the medical rooms on the second floor but we decided to just have them per department according to specialization. Some sort of a one-stop-shop." 

Luke and Percy had finished their tour and were almost done. "Well, good idea. No doubt your medical centre will be one of the top medical centres here in San Francisco. Have you done the deal with Sophia Johnson?"

"I'm afraid no amount of convincing will help her." Percy sounded giving up.

"Would you like to have a last try? I'll be dropping at her apartment and she might still be around. She's going to fly to the east."

“Oh… Sure! I would like to see her very much." 

Yes, he would like to see her. She made it all hard for him these last few days but he meant to pursue her. Not just for her beauty. Not just for her talent. But there's something in her that kept him sleepless during the night. 

He kept thinking of her every minute of the day. He remembered the last time he felt this way was when he met Annabeth. The feeling was the same. It made him restless. He can't believe he would still fall in love after Annabeth. Maybe it was time to fall in love again.

Her apartment was already empty when they arrived. Luke went straight to Fred who leaped with joy when he saw him. While Percy, he took a look around the place. Paintings and lots of paintings standing against the wall. 

Then his eyes went suddenly on a piece of paper lying on the table. It seemed familiar. It was his handwriting! Mesmerized, he walked towards it, picked up the note, and got chills all over his body. 

_To Annabeth Chase,_

_Please accept my peace offering._

_Percy Jackson_

The note… his note. Oh my gods! What's this all about? It couldn't be…

He felt his knees weakening as truth came whirling on his head. 

Then, he saw the paintings of Palawan and the beach and the title "Till Death Do Us Part".

"Oh my gods… Oh, my gods…" It was all he could say as Luke watched him. "But how? It isn't… Oh… Why didn't someone tell me? What in…" 

But he understood now. They had lied to him. She was alive. Different. But alive. No wonder she hated him. He hadn't even suspected. But he had been haunted by something in her, and in her paintings, all that time. There were tears in his eyes as he turned to look at Luke.

"She's alive? Annabeth is alive?"

Luke stared at Percy in silence, studying him who got pale all over with shock. "Yes, that's why I have to bring you here. You deserve to know the truth. "

"They lied to me, Luke. Did you know that? They lied to me. They told me she was dead." His eyes were brimming with tears. "I've spent two years like a dead man, working like a robot, wishing I had died instead of her, and all this time—" 

For a moment he couldn't go on, and Luke looked away. "And when I saw her this week, I never knew. I… it must have killed her… no wonder she hates me. She does, doesn't she?" Percy sank into a chair, staring at the painting.

"No. She doesn't hate you. She just wants to put it behind her." Percy had just remembered what he'd heard about Sophia having a sponsor, a plastic surgeon.  
The words suddenly rang in his ears, and it was clear to him now.

"Why did she suddenly disappear? Why didn't she call me? Why didn't she let me know she was alive? And why did they tell me she was dead? Was that her doing, or… Or someone else's? And… Who paid for her surgery?" 

His eyes never left Luke's face.

Luke was silent for a moment as if hesitant to speak. "It's not within my liberty to disclose sensitive matters such as these Percy. These things are highly confidential. I hope you do understand."

But he need not disclose it. Every tiny bit of a puzzle fits. Paul asking him to pursue Sophia whatever it takes. Paul asking for forgiveness to him and to Annabeth…  
Now, everything made sense.

"And where is Annabeth? Where's she going?" 

Oh, he wanted to know. He wanted to know. "She's going to the Philippines."

Percy looked at him for one moment, and a shadow of a smile flitted through his eyes as he dashed for the door. He stopped, glanced back, and saluted Luke with a full-blown smile. 

"Thank you." 

He knew what to do.


	18. The Reunion

******Chapter 18 - The Reunion**

She was up at dawn. Awake, alive. She felt better than she had in years. She was almost free now. In a few hours she would be. As though that childish promise had held her all this time. It had held her for so long, and only because she had let it. Its only power had been the power she had given it.

She didn't even bother with breakfast. She only drank two cups of coffee, and got into the rented car. She could be there in two hours, by ten o'clock. Back at the hotel at noon. She could catch a plane back to San Francisco and be home by the next day. She might even be able to look for Thalia while she's here in the Philippines.

She found herself thinking about her friend as she drove along. No more thoughts for Percy. After today, she could face the world with peace in her heart. Maybe after today things would change too. Or was it that … she didn't even let herself finish the question. Of course, she loved him. That wasn't the point.

She drove through Palawan, to the countryside, barely noticing anything she passed. The landscape was still gray and dark; the new leaves had not yet emerged. It was as though the countryside too had lain buried for two years. It was nine thirty when she arrived at the beach, and she felt a little jolt in her heart when she recognized the place. She followed an old road which wandered along the coast, and then she came to a stop, and got out of the car. She was stiff, but not tired. She was exhilarated, and nervous. She had to do this… had to… she could already see the tree from where she stood. She stood staring at it for a long time, as though it held all the secrets, knew her story too well, as though it had waited for her return. She walked slowly toward it, as though going to meet an old friend. But it was no longer a friend. Like everything and everyone she had once loved, it was a stranger. It was just another marker on Annabeth Chase's grave.

She stopped when she reached it, and then walked the last steps across the sand to the rock. It was still there. It hadn't moved. Nothing had. Only she and Percy had moved, in opposite directions and to different worlds. She stood there for a very long time, as though trying to summon the strength and the courage to do it. And at last she bent down and began to push. The rock moved after few moments, and quickly, with a stick, she dug under it for what she sought. But there was nothing there. She blinked an eye, dropped the rock, breathless, and then with fresh strength, she pushed it again, until this time she could see that they were gone. Someone had already taken the beads! There was a sad note in her heart as she let the rock slip back into place. It was then that she heard his voice.

"You cannot have them. They belong to someone else. To someone I loved. To someone I never forgot." She looked up to see Percy, with tears in his eyes. He had waited half the night for her to come. It had taken a chartered jet to get him there before she arrived. But he would have flown on his own wings if he had to. He held out a hand now, and she saw the beads, still caked with the sand from under the rock. It glowed in his hand their small crystals sparkling in the sunlight. She slowly touched the beads feeling its core as she looked at them, tears filling her eyes too. "I promised never to say good-bye Annabeth. I never did." His eyes never left hers as he stood there.

She just stood there staring at the beads when finally with lump on her throat she said "You never tried to find me."

"They told me you were dead."

"I promised never to see you again if … if they gave me a new face. I promised because I knew you'd find me. And then… you… didn't."

"I would have, Annabeth if I'd known. Do you still remember your promise to me?"

She closed her eyes and spoke solemnly, like a child, and for the first time in a long time, it was the voice of Annabeth Chase, the voice he had loved, not the smooth new one she had learned. "I promise not to forget you and not to forget everything that is here, what it stands for and to never say goodbye. Till death do us part."

"Did you forget?" The tears were sliding slowly from his eyes now. He was thinking of the two years that had passed. The agony. The pain.

But she shook her head. "No. But I tried very hard to."

"Are you willing to remember now? Annabeth, will you—" But then he couldn't speak. He only walked toward her and took her very tightly into his arms. "Oh god, Annabeth, I love you. I always have. I thought I would die when you did … when I thought you had. I died the moment they told me."

But she was crying too hard to speak, remembering the endless days and months and years of waiting for him, and then giving up hope. She held tightly to him, like a child to a doll, as though she would never let go. And at last she caught her breath and smiled. "I love you, too Percy. I always thought you'd find me."

"Annabeth … Sophia … whatever the heck your name is—" They both laughed like children through their tears. "Do you know that I fell in love with Sophia too? And imagine I fell in love with the same woman twice? You will never leave me again Miss Annabeth Chase." He hugged her like he never did, the years of waiting not enough to fill in the moment. They stood there as waves splashed through their feet, the cold sea breeze sending shivers through their skin. "You will marry me Annabeth. I will never let you go again. " He was thinking of living a life with her forever. Sally Jackson will be very happy for him. She had always said she longed for the day when Percy will get married and have kids and train them to be the third generation heir to the Jackson empire. Yes, she would love that. He had Annabeth back now. That was all he cared about. He smiled down at her in his arms, thinking of their wedding. But she was shaking her head, and he thought his heart would stop.

"Do we really have to wait that long? Do all that stuff about music and people and—"

"Are you suggesting—" He didn't even dare say it, but she nodded in his arms.

"Yes. Why not? Maybe now we could start planning. By the way, where is Thalia?"

"She's working at Jackson Group. With Nico. Do you know that Nico almost ended up with the wrong girl marrying her just to spite Thalia?"

"Oh..he did that? "

"You never knew with those two."

Their wedding was set in three months time. It had been the talk of the town. But before that date arrived, news of Paul's death came in between the planning and festivities. Sally had made sure he was given due respect in his last day of demise. The whole business district mourned for one of the most respected banker in the country.

"He may not be perfect. He may not be an ideal father. But he had always in mind the welfare of Percy and the business as top of his priority. Just as he promised Jim Jackson, he had trained and loved him like his own son and a loving husband to Sally. Now that he joined God in heavens…"

Annabeth was listening intently to the priest as they gave last homage to the man who made a great impact on her life. Yes, she had forgiven Paul Blofis for all his sins. She had forgiven him that day when she glanced back at the hotel room and saw him crying repenting for all the mistakes he had made and feeling sorry that he made her life lonely and miserable. Back there in the hospital room when she laid there regretting she agreed to all his plans. But that was past. It was all over now.

Inside the memorial, they had their last ceremonial rites. One by one each present threw a small white flower on the ground beside the casket as a symbol of peace and as the last flower was thrown by Sally Jackson, a bunch of white balloons flew in the air. It carried with it a picture of Paul Blofis as they flew in the air and everybody watched as the small white bunch departed from the earth…

Annabeth and Percy were the last to leave the grounds of the memorial. Sally went ahead for a much needed rest. And as they were about to leave, an unknown stranger wearing a trench coat and a hat pulled low above his head walked towards them. And as he came nearer, Percy was surprised to see an image of him, an elder version. The same built, the same sea green eyes, the same colour of hair.

"Percy Jackson?"

"Yes?

"My name is Poseidon. I am your father."

Percy and Annabeth looked at him in disbelief. Poseidon, his father is alive?

With Paul not around, Sally found it hard to concentrate as she lay in bed in her hotel room thinking of Percy and Annabeth. It had been a tiring day and now everything was back in its stillness. Soon, after their wedding, Percy will now sit in the board as the new chairman of the Jackson Group. He is now ready. She had seen to that. All those years of hard work had made Percy one of the best in his generation. And she could have her vacation at last. She shuddered at the thought of retirement. Maybe, she will just play with the kids. The children of Percy and Annabeth. The Jackson kids. She smiled at the thought when her phone rang. It was Percy.

"Mom, did I wake you up? You've got a party of visitors here at the hotel lobby. A woman named Maize and her husband Benny Joe Thomas. They need to see you. And a surprise guest."

"Maize? With Benny Joe Thomas? Wow! What a surprise! I'll be there in a minute."

She made herself up and went down the ground floor. She walked through the fine marbled floor of the lobby and from the distance she could make out the figure of her old friend. Maize looked so stunning in spite of four big kids. And Benny Joe Thomas still fit and athletic as ever. After the days of mourning, she's now all smiles meeting her long lost friends.

And then, a man approached her from behind. When she recognized him, she was shocked. A ghost of Poseidon! But he didn't seem to be a ghost. He looked so real.

"Sally," was all he said.

He just took her in his arms as she stared at him in shock. "Poseidon?... Is that you?... How…you're alive?"

"Yes. I was stranded in an island and the waves took me there. My memory was lost and it was just lately that I was back in shape. Benny here with Maize took me in and help me regained all the missing pieces of my memory. And I heard that you married Paul Blofis."

"Yes. After all these years Poseidon you're alive. I can't believe it! You have made me the happiest woman here on earth."

"And I'm the luckiest man ever."

**The End**

**\---**

**And that's it! This is the end everyone.**

**It makes me sad knowing I won't need to update anymore. This story had lived inside my heart everyday that I will miss thinking, brooding, getting out all those emotions** **as if watching the movie in front of me. Thank you for all the nice reviews and criticisms. They constructively made me a better person, more persevering and more matured. You will always be remembered for sharing this story with me. Thank you very much!**


End file.
